Muggel
by Alinija
Summary: Chap17: Stress, Ärger, Schüler, Voldemort... und Sevvie erkennt so langsam aber sicher, dass sein Leben nicht mehr so sein wird, wie es mal war... Bitte Bitte R
1. Ärger

Disclaimer: Ja, wie immer gehört mir nichts... Sondern alles JKR.. *neidisch gugg*, aber ich nehme gerne Sevvie oder Remy als Geschenk an. *Grins*

A/N: Also diese Geschichte ist... ja... wie soll ich es ausdrücken... langwierig. Finde ich.. also insgesamt hab ich an an die 15000 Wörter auf dem Comp und bin gerade erst zum Thema gekommen... Naja... egal... Vielleicht gibt es jemanden der das mag.

Hoff ich doch. Am liebsten hätte ich Humor als Genre angekreuzt. Habe mich hin und wieder kringelig gelacht. 

Aber es sollte gar nicht Humor sein... Wie auch immer ^^ ... Lest einfach durch. Sevvie muss ganz schön viel mitmachen. Armer Kerl.

Ihr werdet aber noch ein wenig warten müssen, bis das eigentliche Thema beginnt... aber alles zu seiner Zeit. :-)

Viel Spaß nun 

Eure Alli

Muggel 

Kapitel 1

„MR.LEEEEEE!!!!!!" Severus Snape brüllte den Erstklässler wütend an, der zitternd vor ihm kauerte. Der kleine Junge war voller Übermut in den Lehrer hineingerannt, der sich daraufhin seinen heißen Kaffee über die Hand geschüttet hatte. Severus biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte den Schmerz. Eigentlich wandelte er den Schmerz in Wut um, und ließ diesen Zorn an dem Ravenclaw-Jungen aus, der es gewagt hatte, vor Freude über sein Geburtstagsgeschenk den Gang entlang zu rennen.

„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es untersagt ist, auf den Gängen herumzurennen! Verschwinden Sie sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Heute Abend melden Sie sich nach dem Abendessen zur Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch und ihr Haus darf sich dank ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit an 20 Punkten weniger erfreuen!"

„Aber Professor. Ich habe doch Geburtstag!" wimmerte Angus Lee leise. 

„Glauben Sie etwa, dass mich das im Mindesten interessiert? Offen gesagt, ist es meinem Kaffee ziemlich egal gewesen, an welchen Tag sie Geburtstag haben, als er meine Hand verbrühte. Wieso sollte ich sie zum Tag ihrer Geburt auch noch beglückwünschen?" 

Die eiskalte gefährliche Stimme des Lehrers für Zaubertränke brachten Tränen auf das Gesicht des Jungen. Er war gerade mal 2 Monate auf Hogwarts, und hatte sich wohl niemals vorstellen können, vor einem Mann solche Angst zu haben, wie vor Snape. Und da war der Junge bei Weitem nicht der Einzige, denn diese Meinung teilten mindestens 3 Häuser und auch wenn die Schüler aus Slytherin ihren Hauslehrer bewunderten, so fürchteten sich auch diese vor ihm.

„Meine Hand würde ohne diesen Tag nicht weh tun!" zischte er den Jungen nun entgegen.

„Severus!" Eine leicht drohende Stimme ließ den Mann herumfahren. „Es reicht jetzt."

Professor Dumbledore kam ihnen von der großen Halle entgegen. 

„Gehen Sie, Mr. Lee, eine Strafarbeit müssen Sie nicht ableisten, aber dem Punktabzug muss ich zustimmen. Sie wissen, dass sie nicht durch die Gänge rennen dürfen. Gerade weil die Gefahr besteht, dass sie jemanden umrennen. Ein heißer Kaffee kann ernsthafte Verbrennungen auf der Haut verursachen und wie sie sehen, ist Professor Snapes Hand stark gerötet. Denken Sie bitte darüber nach."

Angus Lee wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blickte Professor Dumbledore dankbar an. „E... Entschuldigen Sie b..bitte Pr...Professor Sssnape!" stotterte er leise hervor und wagte kaum zu dem düster blickenden Mann aufzuschauen.

Schnell verabschiedete sich der Schüler und wollte losrennen, besann sich dann eines besseren und ging vorschriftsmäßig in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm.

Severus knurrte wütend in sich hinein. Am liebsten hätte er den Direktor gleich mit angebrüllt. Er hasste es, wenn man seine Autorität in Frage stellte und Dumbledore hatte ihn gerade vor dem Jungen zum Idioten gemacht. Das zeigte wieder, dass der Mann ihm nicht vertraute. Am besten er würde den Unterricht gleich selbst übernehmen, wenn ihm Severus Stil nicht passte. Als ob er sich nicht überlegen würde, wie, wann und warum er Strafen verteilte. 

Doch Severus schwieg. Einmal mehr erinnerte er sich daran, dass er dem Mann ein Leben schuldig war. Ohne Dumbledores Hilfe, wäre er in Askaban verrottet. Da war es egal, dass der alte Mann ihm nicht vertraute. 

„Dürfte ich Dich bitten, in mein Büro zu kommen, Severus." Dumbledores Gesicht war nicht wirklich wütend, dennoch zeigte es nicht den gutmütigen Ausdruck, mit dem er sonst bedacht wurde.

  
  


„Mein lieber Severus. Das ging definitiv zu weit!"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen!" zischte Severus dem Direktor zurück.

„Den Jungen, wegen seines Ungeschicks zusammenzubrüllen, dass sind wir alle von dir gewöhnt und ich glaube die Schüler erwarten nichts anderes mehr von dir. Auch wenn ich das ziemlich bedauerlich finde. 

Aber dem Jungen verschleiert an den Kopf zu knallen, dass du wünschst er wäre nicht geboren, geht zu weit.

Du bist immer noch Lehrer und die arbeiten nun mal mit Kindern, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!"

„Das ist nicht nötig. So etwas vergesse ich nicht so leicht. Schließlich kenne ich jeden einzelnen dieser Folterknechte mit Namen."

„Kinder, Severus!"

„Ist doch das Gleiche!" 

„Severus, das ist mein Ernst! Versuche dich ein wenig zu mäßigen. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht leicht! Aber das ist kein Grund, anderen das Leben auch zur Hölle zu machen. Zumal das die Leben sind, die du so fleißig sogar mit deinem eigenen verteidigst."

„Ich war schon immer ein Sadist. Ich beschütze sie nur aus dem Grund, dass ich sie anschließend quälen kann." entgegnete der dunkelhaarige Mann sarkastisch.

Nun kam ihm wieder das freundliche Schmunzeln entgegen. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt."

Severus rieb sich den Kopf. Er hatte wieder Kopfschmerzen. Eigentlich hätte er am Morgen nicht aufstehen wollen. Der Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen hatte ihn fast wieder rückwärts ins Bett geworfen.

„Setz dich, Junge!" 

Severus schnaubte. Er war bei Weitem kein „Junge" mehr, aber der Direktor hatte es sich angewöhnt ihn als solchen zu bezeichnen.

„Du siehst schlecht aus. Kopfschmerzen?"

Severus nickte. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen."

„Und das schon seit zwei Monaten?" fragte Dumbledore interessiert nach und nahm dabei Severus verbrühte Hand in die seine. Behutsam murmelte er ein paar Heilsprüche, während das gerötete Fleisch wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe annahm und der Schmerz endlich nachließ. Severus hatte bemerkt, wie angenehm es war, diesen Schmerz nicht mehr zu spüren. Seine starken Kopfschmerzen hatten bisher die Verletzung überdeckt und er hatte sie schon wieder vergessen.

„Seit die Schule wieder angefangen hat? Ich weiß nicht. Möglicherweise. Die „Kinder" rauben mir den letzten Nerv. Sie hören nicht zu, sie widersprechen und vergessen ihre Hausaufgaben und zuletzt jagen sie mir den Kessel in die Luft. Wer soll da noch ruhig bleiben können?"

Mittlerweile waren die sanften Hände des alten Mannes dazu übergewechselt, die Schläfen seines Zaubertränkelehrers zu massieren. Severus spürte, wie er sich entspannte. Albus wusste einfach wie er ihn wieder beruhigen konnte. „Kinder könnten soviel Freude in dein Leben bringen, mein Freund. Wenn du es nur zuließest. Es sind nun mal Schüler. Sie können noch nicht alles wissen. Deswegen sind sie ja hier. Um zu lernen und auch um Fehler zu machen."

„Sie hassen mich!"

„Nicht ohne Grund. Du hasst sie ja auch." Trotzdem der Anklage, klang die Stimme des Direktors sanft.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich will nur nicht, dass sie verhätschelt werden und dann in der großen, bösen Welt untergehen."

„Ich kenne deine Absichten. Dennoch. Du hast den kleinen Lee da draußen zum Weinen gebracht. Damit hast du deine Grenze überschritten. Und ich erwarte von dir, dass das nicht wieder geschieht."

„Ja, Direktor!" presste Severus kleinlaut hervor. Natürlich wusste er, dass er es übertrieben hatte. Er würde sich niemals wünschen, dass eines der Kinder nicht geboren wäre. Selbst Potter bildete da keine Ausnahme. Doch wusste er, wie übel einem das Leben mitspielen konnte. Viele dieser Kinder kamen aus netten, behüteten Familien. Sie wussten nichts von Schmerz und Qual, von Deatheatern und Voldemort. Sie würden zerbrechen, wenn sie nicht darauf vorbereitet würden. Wenn sie schon Angst vor einem Zaubertränkelehrer hatten, der in den Kerkern Hogwarts sein Dasein fristet.

„Ich muss noch einen Trank herstellen, Albus. Kann ich jetzt wieder in mein Labor zurückkehren?" Er riss sich von den wohltuenden Händen los. 

„Natürlich. Aber arbeite nicht zu lange. Du musst ein wenig schlafen, Junge."

Severus nickte und ging aus dem Büro heraus.

Dumbledore hatte es doch wieder geschafft. Eigentlich war er ihm wutentbrannt in sein Büro gefolgt und jetzt war er entspannter als in den letzten Wochen zusammen.

Nun, nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf hatte er vielleicht sogar die Ruhe den neuen Trank zur Insektenvertreibung herzustellen. Die Zusammensetzung hatte er endlich herausgefunden. Aber er würde noch ein paar Monate brauchen, die einzelnen Mengen der Komponenten, die Reihenfolge der Arbeitsabläufe und die Reaktionsbedingungen an sich, zu optimieren. 

Eigentlich machten ihm solche Aufgaben Spaß, aber selbst diese Arbeit war ihm in den letzten Wochen zuviel gewesen.

Seit 1 ½ Jahren war Voldemort nun wieder auferstanden und nach langen schmerzhaften Überzeugungsversuchen hatte Severus es geschafft, wieder in seine Reihen aufgenommen zu werden. 

Seine Aufgabe hatte Heldenhaftes an sich, aber Snape hasste es jedes Mal dem Ruf des dunklen Lords zu folgen. Und es machte ihn kaputt. Jetzt spürte er den Tribut, den seine Arbeit als Spion forderte. Er konnte kaum schlafen und außer Kaffee schien jegliche Nahrung seinen Magen zu überfüllen. In der Tat war er im letzten Jahr noch aufbrausender und wütender geworden. Selbst sein eiskalter Sarkasmus, den er üblicherweise an den Tag legte, hatte darunter gelitten. 

Die Unterredungen mit Dumbledore häuften sich, ebenso wie die Beschwerden der anderen Lehrer. Mit Professor McGonagall lag er seit Wochen im Dauerstreit und selbst die gutmütige Professor Sprout hatte er dazu gebracht wütend in sein Büro zu stürmen.

Seufzend kehrte er in seine Räume zurück und stellte fest, dass er ja nun gar keinen Kaffee mehr hatte. Das war normalerweise das Einzige, was ihn wach hielt. Damit war der Tag also schon wieder gelaufen.

Dumbledores sanfte Massage hatte ihm wieder gezeigt, wie müde er geworden war.

Er schlief nachts meist nicht mehr als 3 Stunden. Seine Hände zitterten bei der Arbeit und er unterdrückte seine Müdigkeit und die stetig stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen mit selbst hergestellten Zaubertränken. Diese waren zwar sehr wirksam, aber er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie nicht die Ursache beseitigten. Ein Körper musste schlafen, essen und sich entspannen. Doch die Gelegenheiten sich diese Dinge zu gönnen, wurden immer weniger.

-to be continued-


	2. Noch mehr Ärger

A/N: Weil ich ja so ein herzensguter Mensch bin, kommt sofort Kapitel 2 im Anschluss

Eure Alli

Kapitel 2

Erst hatte er versucht sich hinzulegen. Jedoch war dafür zu unruhig. Rastlos hastete er in seinen Räumen umher, bis er sich entschloss, diese Energie in Arbeit umzusetzen. Severus arbeitete mehrere Stunden, ohne sich der Zeit bewusst zu werden. Das Abendessen hatte er natürlich völlig vergessen, als die schwere Müdigkeit seine Glieder übermannte.

Vielleicht konnte er nun schlafen. Hoffnungsvoll legte er sich in sein Bett und überraschenderweise fiel er sofort in das Land der Träume. Er sollte sich öfters von Dumbledore zurecht weisen lassen.

Der alte Mann wusste, was Severus brauchte. Warum auch immer. Er nahm diese Möglichkeit viel zu wenig wahr. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht aufdringlich sein. Auch wenn Albus ihn „Junge" oder als einen Freund bezeichnete, so war sich der Tränkemeister ziemlich sicher, dass er auch nichts anderes war, als ein Kollege des Zauberers. Wieso sollte er mehr sein, als der Spion der sein Leben wertvoll machte?

Severus hatte vielleicht 4 Stunden geschlafen, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm anfing zu brennen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wachte er auf. Er würde sich niemals an diesen Schmerz gewöhnen, obwohl er weit aus schlimmere Situationen hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Schnell packte er seinen Umhang und verschwand in die Nacht. 

Er apparierte auf einem Platz, der schon des öfteren für Deatheatertreffen genutzt wurde, allerdings hatte Severus bisher nicht heraus bekommen können, wo dieser Platz genau lag. Der dunkle Lord erschien keine zwei Sekunden nach ihm und Snape atmete kurz tief durch. Bloß nicht negativ auffallen, war seit eineinhalb Jahren wieder die wichtigste Devise, der er nachgehen musste.

Gerade dachte er, dass er unbehelligt an diesem Tag davon kommen würde, als ihn Voldemort zurückrief. Innerlich zuckte er zusammen.

„Mein Lord, ihr wünscht?" Demütig kniete er vor der verhassten Kreatur, die einmal ein Mann gewesen war und der wieder die gesamte Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass deine Dienste nachlassen, Snape. Auf den Aktionen machst du Fehler und dein Enthusiasmus ist deutlich zurückgegangen. Ich soll doch nicht etwa glauben, dass deine Untergebenheit nachlässt?"

„Aber nein, Euer Lordschaft."

„Wie erklärst du mir dann meine Beobachtung?"

Jetzt bloß nicht unsicher klingen, ermahnte sich der Tränkemeister. Jede Unterredung mit dem dunklen Lord war wie ein Trip durch vermintes Land. Diesen Vergleich hatte er von einem muggelgeborenen Kind in Bezug auf ihn selbst gehört. Erst wollte er dem Jungen für diese Frechheit Punkte abziehen, war aber schließlich doch der Meinung, dass es ganz passend war.

„Mit Verlaub, Euer Lordschaft, beansprucht mich Dumbledore mehr als je zuvor. Ich darf kein Risiko eingehen, wenn ich nicht entdeckt werden will. Ihr wisst selbst, wie schnell er Verräter entlarven kann."

„Oh ja, dass weiss ich. Doch er ist nicht so schnell wie ich selbst."

Severus schluckte. „Natürlich nicht, Euer Lordschaft."

„Und womit beansprucht er dich so?"

„Er verlangt Sonderunterricht und Nachhilfe. Ebenso mehr Unterricht in der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Der Lord lachte schief. „Und dann setzt er meine Leute dafür ein."

„In der Tat, er ist... sehr naiv, aber man darf Dumbledore niemals unterschätzen. Er ist gefährlich."

„Ich hoffe, du bringst deinen Schülern nicht bei, wie man mich besiegt!"

Ein schiefes grausames Grinsen erschien auf dem Antlitz Voldemorts.

„Ich hatte eher daran gedacht, Eure neue Armee auszubilden." Schmeichelte Snape ihm.

„Interessanter Gedanke. Dann bring sie aber auch dazu, meine Anhänger zu werden. Für jeden Auror wirst du persönlich dafür büßen müssen."

„Ja, Herr."  

„Und damit du das nicht vergisst. Crucio!"

Der heftige Schmerz zog sich durch Snapes Knochen. Er riss an den Sehnen und zerrte seine Muskeln. Mit steifer unbeweglicher Miene versuchte er den Schmerz zu ertragen. Sein Kopfschmerz verschlimmerte sich dramatisch, aber das war nur nebensächlich zu den schmelzenden Knochen und der versengenden Organen. Die Hoffnung das der Fluch irgendwann erträglicher wurde, hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Mit aller Kraft wand er sich, seine Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen. Diese Genugtuung wollte er dem dunklen Lord nicht geben. Er war noch immer Severus Snape und er war stark! Der Lord wartete nur auf seinen Schrei. Grinsend genoss er Severus Qualen und als er sie schließlich von ihm nahm, lachte er wieder in der schrecklich hohe Stimme, die unwirklich aus dem Mund seines Körpers strömte.

Severus atmete tief ein und ein leichtes Seufzen kam aus seinem Mund, für das er sich wieder sofort tadelte. 

„Du darfst dich nun entfernen, Snape!"

„Ja, Herr!" 

Severus verbeugte sich noch einmal und apparierte schließlich zurück nach Hogwarts.

Als er in die Eingangshalle trat, bemerkte er den Direktor, der ihn musterte. „Bist du verletzt?" fragte er den jüngeren Mann besorgt. 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte schon Schlimmeres ertragen. Wie lächerlich kam ihm nun der Gedanke vor, vor ein paar Minuten hatte er noch krampfhaft um die Fassung hadern müssen und nun sah er das Erlebte als nicht dramatisch an.

Er folgte Dumbledore in sein Büro und erzählte was er in dieser Nacht erfahren hatte.

Nach dem Treffen bei Voldemort gelang es Severus nicht mehr einzuschlafen. Er nahm noch ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen und arbeitete bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an seinem Trank. Er musste zweimal neu anfangen, weil seine Hände gezittert hatten und er zuviel Marin-Pulver zugegeben hatte, oder er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Hornochsenhaare in der gleichen Länge zu schneiden. Entsprechend war er auch gereizt, als die ersten Schüler in seinen Unterricht kamen.

„Mr. Potter, würden Sie so gütig sein, und verdammt noch mal die Klappe halten, wenn sie in meinem Unterricht sind!" Snape hatte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen laut angeschrieen. Harry Potter zuckte zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Freund Ron nur gebeten, ihm die Froschaugen herüberzureichen. Doch das war dem Zaubertränkelehrer gleich. Der stickige Raum machte ihm heute zu schaffen und sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als platzte er in den nächsten Minuten.

Severus hatte sensible Sinne. So wie er jeden Geruch sofort zu einer Zutat einordnen konnte, so fein war auch sein Gehör. Die Flüsterstimmen drangen sofort zu ihm nach vorne. Normalerweise bedachte er sie mit bösen Blicken, aber heute erschien ihm jeder Laut wie ein großer Hammer, der gegen seine Stirn pochte. Seine eigene Stimme, die normalerweise sehr leise und gefährlich war, hörte er dagegen nur in einem undeutlichen Rauschen. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst, dass er laut gebrüllt hatte.

Er hoffte, dass sich die Schüler benahmen. Ein wenig wankend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu einem Vorratsschrank. Er würde ein wenig Essenz gegen den Kopfschmerz nehmen, dann ging es ihm bestimmt besser.

Doch gerade als er der Klasse den Rücken zugewandt hatte, brannte sich ein Schrei in seine Schläfen und Severus verschlug es vor Schmerz nahezu den Atem.

Wütend drehte er sich wieder um und sah, wie Gregory Goyles Kessel überzuschwappen drohte. Draco Malfoy war schon neben ihn getreten und hatte das Feuer gelöscht, aber die Reaktion im Kessel hatte schon begonnen.

„Geht zurück!" schrie er die beiden an. Sie hatten gerade das Thema Gifte, auch wenn die praktischen Versuche keine tödlichen Gifte behandelten, konnten dieser hier Übelkeit und Schweißausbrüche verursachen. „Was hast du gemacht?" fuhr er den jungen Goyle an, der erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war. „Willst du die ganze Klasse vergiften?"

Severus holte eiligst ein Kühlungsmittel, dass er vorsorglich im Unterrichtsraum deponiert hatte und träufelte einige Tropfen in den Trank, der schon erste Gasblasen gebildet hatte. Auch der Dampf war nicht gerade der Gesundheit förderlich.

Mit einem geübten Blick bemerkte er die falsch geschnitten Wurzelkernhalme und hielt sie seinem Schüler vor die Nase. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt sie nicht quer schneiden? Immer der Blattsehne nach! Rede ich etwa noch zu leise?" Wieder war seine Stimme zum Brüllen angeschwollen.

„Nnein... Ssir!" stotterte Goyle. So war er noch nie von seinem Hauslehrer angeschrieen worden. „Und sie Mr. Malfoy arbeiten doch genau neben ihm. Sie hätten seinen Fehler sehen müssen!" Draco Malfoy sah seinen Lehrer ein wenig irritiert an. Normalerweise sprach nur so mit den Gryffindors, die eigentlich einen Grund zur Belustigung hatten, aber angesichts dessen, dass es sich um Snape handelte, diese nicht öffentlich zeigten. „Mr. Goyle, machen sie ihren Kessel sauber, sie wiederholen die Aufgabe morgen Abend als Strafarbeit und 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." Leise Protestrufe waren zu hören. „Ruhe! Arbeitet gefälligst weiter!" fuhr die Schüler an, die sich eiligst wieder ihren Kesseln zuwandten. 

„So etwas Unfähiges." Murmelte Severus in sich hinein. Er hoffte, dass diese Stunde endlich vorbeiging. Eigentlich hoffte er das diese Woche endlich vorbeiging. Glücklicherweise war es Freitag.

Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hatte sich verstärkt und Severus Kopf tat ihm so weh, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Er fasste sich an die Schläfe und seufzte kurz auf. Gleich schalt er sich wieder sich vor den Schülern eine solche Blöße gegeben zu haben, die er sich nicht mal vor Voldemort erlaubte.

Wieder ging er zum Vorratsschrank um das Mittel gegen die Schmerzen zu holen, doch als er dort ankam, verschwammen die Buchstaben auf den kleinen Flaschen vor seinen Augen. Ein unvergleichliches Ziehen entstand hinter seiner Stirn. Ihm wurde augenblicklich schwindelig und er wusste nicht mehr in welcher Richtung oben und unten war. Sein ganzes Sichtfeld drehte sich. Seine Hände pressten sich an die Schläfen um dem immer stärker werdenden Schmerz entgegenzuwirken. Ein paar überraschte Aufrufe konnte er von den Schülern hören, doch ihre Stimmen verschwammen ineinander in einen Strom aus Krach und Schmerz der sich heiß zu den bestehenden Pochen hinzugesellte. Der Raum drehte sich immer schneller und eine zunehmende Schwärze bedeckte seinen Blick. Schließlich wollten ihn seine Beine nicht mehr tragen und er sank erschöpft zu Boden. 

-to be continued-

----------------------------------------------------

Ich danke meinen Reviewern mal ganz dolle lieb

Lorelei Lee... ja du kriegst ja noch mehr davon

Severin ... lach boshaft... grins.. gerne doch immer hihi

Tiffi ... ob es ihm bald wieder besser geht?? Hm das hängt wirklich vom Standpunkt ab, wie man besser definiert... also er würde das glaube ich nicht so sehen... 

Ich habe beide Chapter nochmal geladen, da mir es nicht gefallen hat, das die Ansicht so ewig weit auseinander gezogen war. Ich finde nun kann man es besser lesen. Ich mach nur gerne diese großen Absätze weil man das auf Angels Page besser lesen kann... finde ich jedenfalls. Ich mag keinen riesigen TEXTBLOCK. Ich überlese dann gerne sehr viel und das soll es ja nicht sein.

So genug gelabert... vielleicht poste ich bald das dritte Chapter... wenn ich genügend Ermunterung bekomme.. oh gott jetzt bin ich auch schon reviewgeil... was is mit mir passiert????

Alinija


	3. Ruhepause

A/N: So das Kapitel ist... nun... nicht so lustig wie das nächste... gemeingrins. Trotzdem fand ich es nicht schlecht. *hoffdochihrauchnich*

Ich danke noch mal meinen Reviewern.

Die ersten drei hab ich in meinem update von Chap 2 beantwortet, also kommt hier noch eine :)

@Lilith: Jahaa, gequält wird er wirklich. Und es kommt noch schlimmer. Grins. Ich muss hier aber noch mal erwähnen, dass ich ganz doll hoffe, dass du noch ganz viele Chaps von „Von Mördern und Verrätern" veröffentlichst. Ich finde diese fic soooo spannend. Ich könnte eigentlich immer nur „WEITER!!!!" schreien. ^^ 

Nun viel Spaß mit Chap 3 

Lg Alinija

3. Kapitel

Leise drangen die Stimmen der erschrockenen Schüler zu seinem Ohr und er bewegte sich leicht. „Er lebt noch." kam ein erstauntes Flüstern zustande. „Goyle, du hast ihn vergiftet." Das war nun Victor Crabbe, der seinem geschockten Freund beistand.

„Professor?" Eine junge Stimme, die wohl Mr. Malfoy gehören mochte, weckte Severus gänzlich auf. 

Ächzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und wollte sich wieder in eine sitzende Position bringen.

„Wir sollten Madam Pomfrey holen!" entschied Hermione Granger sofort, aber Severus winkte ab. 

„Nein, es... geht schon. Ich brauch nur ein paar Minuten, dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Wenn Poppy hier unten auftauchte, würde sie wissen, dass er mit dem Cruciatus belegt worden war und ihre Fragen diesbezüglich wollte er sich ersparen. Poppy Pomfrey wusste ebenfalls von seiner früheren Spionagetätigkeit, aber sie war niemals damit einverstanden gewesen und jegliche Verletzungen, die sie an Severus hatte behandeln müssen, hatte in einer langen hitzigen Diskussion mit Professor Dumbledore geendet.

Das wollte er sich und Albus ersparen.

Die Verletzungen, die er bereits des Öfteren im Jahr ertragen musste, hatte der Direktor versucht zu heilen. Obwohl der Mann kein Heiler war, hatte seine lange Lebenserfahrung ausgereicht, um entsprechende Heilzauber zu sprechen. Severus selbst schwor auf seine eigenen Tränke. Und der Rest übernahm die Zeit, die bekanntlich jede Verletzung heilen ließ.

Bisher war es ihm immer gelungen seine Unpässlichkeiten vor den neugierigen Augen der Schüler zu verbergen. Um so mehr ärgerte er sich, vor der Klasse umgekippt zu sein. Auch noch vor Potter und seinen Kumpanen und dank Mr. Malfoy war wohl auch bald die Information bis zu Voldemort durchgerungen. Der verrückte Mistkerl erfreute sich wahrscheinlich daran, seinen Tränkemeister endlich zu einer Reaktion gezwungen zu haben.   
Das war die erste Schwäche, die er sich erlaubt hatte und gleichzeitig auch die letzte, schwor sich Severus.

Mühsam stand er auf. Er bedachte den blonden Slytherin mit einem giftigen Blick, als dieser ihn am Arm festhielt um ihm zu helfen.

Draco Malfoy ließ ihn los.

„Aber Sir. Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden."

„Ungenügender Schlaf. Mir geht es gut."

Ein Blick in die sturmgrauen Augen zeigte ihm, dass dieser Junge nicht im Geringsten überzeugt war. Auch die anderen Schüler sahen ihn besorgt an.

Moment mal, besorgt?

Eigentlich sollten sie doch gehässig schauen, dass Snape endlich auch mal Schwäche zeigte. Er hoffte das sogar, da er sich doch schon so sehr an den Hass seiner Schüler gewöhnt hatte. Dennoch waren die Blicke nicht negativ. Severus schauderte, dass sie sogar Mitleid ausstrahlten. Von den Slytherins hätte er das gerade noch ertragen, aber diese verdammten Gryffindorhelden bildeten sich ein, Retter für alles sein zu können. Auch wenn es sich hierbei um den verhassten Tränkelehrer handelte.

Severus funkelte sie wütend an. Der Kopfschmerz hinter seiner Stirn war zwar nicht geringer geworden, aber er sah wieder klar und er zwang sich, den Qualen nicht nachzugeben. 

„Der Unterricht ist beendet. Löscht die Feuer! Macht sauber und verschwindet dann."

„Was..?"

„Es sind doch noch 30 Minuten Unterricht."

„Verschwinden wir, bevor er es merkt." Flüsterten nun die einzelnen Schüler. Sie beeilten sich, alles wegzuräumen. Severus lehnte sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl und beobachtete sie. Nicht einer wagte es ihn anzublicken oder noch einmal das Wort an ihn zu richten.

Binnen kürzester Zeit waren alle verschwunden.

Endlich konnte Severus dem Schmerz nachgeben. Er stöhnte laut auf und ließ seine Kopf in die kalten Hände gleiten, von denen er sich ein wenig Linderung versprach.

Endlose Minuten verstrichen, als er es wagte sich zu erheben und mit schwankendem Schritt in seine Räume zu kehren. Er schickte Dumbledore eine Nachricht seinen restlichen Unterricht an diesem Tag abzusagen und legte sich schlafen. Zuvor nahm er ein Mittel gegen die Kopfschmerzen und einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf. Denn diese waren in seinem Fall die Heilsamsten.

Er schlief bis zum nächsten Morgen durch. Glücklicherweise war es Samstag und er musste keinen Unterricht geben. Der Schlaf hatte ihm gut getan und er fühlte sich bei Weitem besser, als am gestrigen Tag. Langsam erhob er sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch ein wenig, aber es war zu ertragen. Gerade als er aus dem Bett steigen wollte, kam jemand leise durch die Tür. Es war Dumbledore. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass sein Zaubertranklehrer wach war.

„Severus! Wie schön, ich dachte, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Irritiert blickte er ihn an.

Dumbledore reichte ihm seinen schwarzen Morgenmantel herüber und half dem dunkelhaarigen Mann aufzustehen. Erst wollte dieser sich weigern, bis er feststellen musste, dass seine Beine unter ihm wegzuknicken drohten.

Dumbledore brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer in einen Sessel. Der Tisch war großzügig gedeckt. Die Hauselfen hatten nichts ausgelassen, was man zum Frühstück verspeisen konnte. Schon beim Gedanken daran wollte sein Magen rebellieren.

„Nach deiner Nachricht gestern war ich besorgt. Du hast geschrieben, dass du dich nicht gut fühltest. Ich nahm an, dass du die Folgen deiner Mission unterschätzt hast. Doch hörte ich beim Mittagessen, wie ein paar Schüler aus der Fünften über deinen Zusammenbruch diskutierten und dass du dich geweigert hattest zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen."

Severus seufzte auf. Es hätte ihn ja auch gewundert, wenn die klatschbasigen Gryffindor ein einziges Mal ihre Klappe gehalten hätten. Wahrscheinlich feierten sie im Turm der Löwen schon eine Party. 

Er knurrte unwillig. „Sie wissen genau, dass ich nicht zu Poppy gehen darf."

„Ja, das sehe ich ein. Aber ich machte mir Sorgen um dich. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag gelang es mir nicht, dich noch einmal zu wecken."

Dumbledore hielt ihm ein Brötchen hin, dass Severus für eine Tasse Kaffee ignorierte.

„Ich hatte einen Schlaftrank genommen!"

„Was ist gestern geschehen?"

„Es waren Kopfschmerzen. Sie waren so schlimm geworden, dass ich für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein verloren habe."

Ein erschrockener Blick folgte auf Snapes rationale Einschätzung. Zu kalt, zu gefühllos erschienen ihm diese Worte, doch wollte er sie nicht anders hervorbringen. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Nachfolge des Cruciatus war."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht. Ruh dich bitte aus. Und versprich mir regelmäßig zu essen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Immer diese ständige Fütterungsversuche. Trotzdem nickte er.

Snape gelang es wirklich sich an diesem Wochenende zu schonen und obwohl er keinen Hunger hatte, aß er mehr als in den letzten Tagen, unter Dumbledores Aufsicht. Der alte Mann kümmerte sich um ihn. Wie rührend. Severus spürte, dass er sich langsam wieder erholte. Dennoch musste er an den schrecklichen Schmerz in seinem Kopf denken. Er war am äußersten Limit seiner Kraft angelangt. Das war ihm deutlich klar geworden. Dumbledore hatte ihm zugesichert, dass er mit dem Leben als Spion jederzeit aufhören könnte. Auch wenn er damit eine wichtige Informationsquelle verlor, versicherte ihm der Mann immer, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr zu verantworten war, Severus weiter einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen. Der Direktor schien zu hoffen, dass Severus aufhörte. Ob er sich wirklich um seine Gesundheit sorgte oder um seinen Spion sei dahingestellt. Ein toter Spion half Dumbledore nicht, aber ein ExDeatheater und Verräter Voldemorts konnte auch ohne Spionagetätigkeit eine nützliche Hilfe zur Verteidigung sein. Schließlich war er einer der besten, wenn es um die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste oder auch um die dunkle Künste selbst ging. Gerade wegen Letzterem traute man ihm diesen Unterricht nicht zu.

Allerdings war das Leben eines Verräters unausweichlich dem Tod geweiht. Der Lord würde nicht ruhen, ihn zu finden und für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Und diese Bestrafung war mit Sicherheit schlimmer als durch einen zu lange andauernden Cruciatus zu sterben. Bittere Vorstellung, wie Snape fand.

Er lehnte ein Aufhören ab. Vielleicht fürchtete er den Tod mehr als er sich einredete. Vielleicht fürchtete er sich davor, seine vielen begangenen Taten nie wieder gutmachen zu können, wenn er vorzeitig aus dem Leben schied. 

Er versprach mehr auf seine Gesundheit zu achten. Was sollte er auch anderes tun, als es ihm zu versprechen? Die seelischen Schmerzen, die Schreie derer, die er nicht retten konnte, und noch schlimmer die Anklagen jener, die er selbst getötet hatte waren immer bei ihm. Jeder tote Mensch belastete ihn und er konnte es eigentlich nicht mehr ertragen. Und wenn er aufhörte, hatten sie womöglich keine Möglichkeit mehr, an Voldemort heranzukommen. Die Wahl aufzuhören hatte er nicht. War es nicht schön, nützlich zu sein?

Der Unterricht am Montag ging recht ruhig vonstatten. Er hatte Hufflepuff/Slytherin Zweitklässler. Alles in allem seine liebste Kombination. Hufflepuff-Schüler waren folgsam und leise. Nicht besserwisserisch wie Ravenclaws oder aufmüpfig wie Gryffindors. Und die Slytherins hörten aufs Wort. Als Zweitklässler war der Unterricht noch nicht sehr gefährlich, aber sie hatten keine Flausen mehr im Kopf wie die Erstklässler. Montag morgen hatte er dieses Jahr zu seinem Lieblingstag erwählt.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit die Vorräte Pomfreys aufzufüllen. Sein Hustentrank war um einiges wirkungsvoller als ihrer, weswegen er auch dazu verdonnert wurde, gerade in den Wintertagen genügend davon bereitzustellen. Die meisten Kinder wurden im November krank, da sie den kühlen Wind, der durch das Schloss zog, unterschätzten.

Gerade als er den dritten Kessel fertiggebraut hatte, kam die Heilerin in sein Labor.

„Severus, ich habe heute eine ganze Flasche Hustensaft verbraucht. Jedes Jahr schaffen es diese Bengel sich die stärksten Erkältungen einzufangen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn sie sich nachts auf den Gängen herumtreiben, wundert mich das gar nicht."

„Auf den Gängen? Also das kann ich nicht gut heißen. Ihr müsst mehr auf die Kinder achten."

„Vorbild Potter!" konterte er. „Ich glaube, ein Tarnumhang steht auf jeder Wunschliste zum elften Geburtstag."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Die sind viel zu teuer. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du den Hustensaft nachbrauen..."

Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte zwei große gefüllte Vorratsflaschen heraus.

„Die dritte Ladung ist in ein paar Minuten fertig."

Poppy Pomfrey schmunzelte.

„Du warst schon immer sehr vorausschauend."

„Ein lebenswichtige Eigenschaft." murmelte er leise, ohne das sie ihn verstand.

Dann kam die Frau auf ihn zu. „Du siehst blass aus."

„So sehe ich immer aus."

„Mir gefällt deine Gesichtsfarbe nicht."

„Das sagen 99% der Schüler auch. Den Restlichen ist es egal."

„Hast du dich am Ende selbst erkältet? Hast du Fieber?" 

Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, aber Madam Pomfrey ließ sich nicht davon beirren. Sie hielt ihre Hand an seine kühle Stirn. Er zuckte ein wenig zurück. Severus hasste Berührungen.

„Nein, hm, trotzdem siehst du ein wenig krank aus."

„Mir war am Freitag nicht gut. Kopfschmerzen. Aber es geht wieder. Ich habe mich das ganze Wochenende ausgeruht." gab er ihr zur Beruhigung eine Antwort. Vielleicht konnte er sie mit ein wenig Entgegenkommen abschütteln.

„Komm doch bitte einmal bei mir vorbei."

„Poppy. Ich sagte doch..."

„Vorsorge, Severus. Die anderen Lehrern müssen auch auftauchen. Und bei dir mache ich keine Ausnahme. Wie jedes Jahr."

 Severus Snape seufzte auf.

Natürlich und wenn er sich weigerte, schleiften ihn McGonagall und Dumbledore persönlich in den Krankenflügel. Wieso sollte es auch in einem Jahr anders aussehen?

-to be continued-


	4. Frühstück

A/N: Huhu. So, hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Es ist etwas kleiner, aber ich mag es dafür lieber.

Dann bedanke ich mich noch bei Nikki für das liebe Review.

Ich war ja ziemlich traurig, dass ich nur eines gekriegt habe. Hoffentlich hattet ihr einfach nur keine Zeit und es liegt nicht an mir.

So nun zu Nikki.... Äh na ja ob er wieder gesund wird... Kommt drauf an... hm... ich hab das Ende noch nicht geschrieben. Lustig finde ich eigentlich dass du der Meinung bist, dass er ins Gras beißt. Und von welchem Fluch sprichst du? Wow, kommt die Geschichte so ernst rüber? Langsam frage ich mich wirklich ob ich mir über meine sadistische Ader Sorgen machen sollte. Ich kriege beim Schreiben halbe Lachkrämpfe. 

Trotz allem wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß mit Chap 4.

4. Kapitel

An diesem Tag machte sich Severus nicht mehr die Mühe zu Poppy zu gehen. Morgen vielleicht, oder auch nächste Woche würde er etwas Zeit für sie erübrigen.

Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten den Tag über wieder zugenommen. Dabei war der Tag nicht stressig gewesen. Mit ein wenig Schlaf würde er das wieder hinbekommen, da war er sich sicher. Aber seine Schlaflosigkeit der letzten Wochen kam wieder und er drehte sich ständig im Bett herum. Er erwartete wieder gerufen zu werden. Es waren nun schon wieder 4 Tage vergangen, seit dem letzten Mal. Voldemorts Aktionen waren zur Zeit recht häufig. Um ca. 3 Uhr morgens hatte er gerade eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, als er sich wieder aus Bett erhob und ein paar Runden im Schloss zog. Das beruhigte ihn meistens und hatte nette Nebeneffekte zur Folge, wenn man einen Schüler auf frischer Tat ertappte.

Jedoch war er am nächsten Tag wieder übermüdet und schleifte sich erschöpft zum Frühstück.

Als einer der Letzten traf er ein und ging langsam nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Er spürte die neugierigen scheuen Blicke, die auf seiner Person lagen. Bestimmt waren sie erstaunt, dass er sich keinerlei Schwäche mehr aufzuweisen schien und ärgerten sich, dass der Unterricht nun in den gewohnten Bahnen weiterlief.

Er hatte dafür nur ein höhnischen Grinsen übrig. 

Diesen Gefallen würde er ihnen nicht tun. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich vor seinen Schülern eine solche Schwäche erlaubt hatte. Wenn die Kinder wüssten wie oft er eigentlich unpässlich Unterricht gegeben hatte, dann wäre ihre Hoffnung, auf Krankheit des verhassten Zaubertränkemeisters weitaus geringer.

Mit seiner üblich verdrießlichen Miene setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und ließ sich von Dumbledore beschwatzen, ein Stück Kürbiskuchen zu probieren. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum der alte Mann soviel Einfluss auf ihn hatte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er wie Flitwick sich wieder ausgiebig mit McGonagall stritt. Dieser Umstand machte ihn fast zufrieden. Dann ging die alte Katze wenigstens nicht auf ihn los und er wurde von den überschwänglichen Reden des Zwerges verschont. Das Frühstück schien richtig gemütlich zu werden, da auch die Schüler bald das Interesse an seiner Person verloren.

So ließ er sich doch tatsächlich auf eine Unterhaltung mit Professor Vektor ein. Die ruhige besonnene Frau war immer noch die angenehmste Person des Lehrerkollegiums. Sie nervte ihn nie mit Beschwerden, und versuchte erst gar nicht ihn in seinen Räumen aufzusuchen und dort Unruhe zu stiften. Statt dessen erkundigte sie sich über die neuesten Ergebnisse seiner Forschungen und diskutierte mit ihm die Artikel der PotionNews. Sie war so ziemlich die Einzige mit der er ein vernünftiges Gespräch über Zaubertränke halten konnte. Auch wenn Dumbledore kein Anfänger auf diesem Gebiet war, so war es doch fast unmöglich ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, ohne seinen ständigen Grinseanfällen ausgesetzt zu sein.

Severus konnte zwar auf dem Gebiet der Arithmantik nicht wirklich mithalten, doch hatte er einige Zeit der Muggelmathematik gewidmet, und so war ihm dieses Gebiet nicht gänzlich fremd. Denn an den Unterricht aus seiner Zeit auf Hogwarts konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern. Am angenehmsten an dieser Frau war, dass sie ihn nicht ständig nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragte. Seine Gesundheit schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Eine wahrlich positive Eigenschaft an ihr.

Gerade hatten sie sich eingehend mit der Theorie über die Transferenz von geistigen Wissenstalenten mit auf Zahrandwurzel basierenderen Klugheitstränken beschäftigt, der Artikel von Flavius Finkelwarz hatte wahres Aufsehen unter den Tränkemeistern erregt.

Sie waren so vertieft gewesen, dass Severus sogar seinen Kaffee hatte kalt werden lassen. Mit einem Seufzen holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Thermare!" murmelte er leise mit Blick auf seinen schwarzen Kaffee, als Flitwick sich an Dumbledore vorbeiquetschte und ihn abermals davon abhielt sein Getränk zu genießen. 

„Severus, könnten sie nach ihrem Unterricht in den Ravenclaw-Turm kommen?"

„Wenn sie mich zwingen!" gab er gereizt zurück.

„Sie scherzen." Severus verdrehte die Augen. Der Zwerg war wohl die einzige Person auf Hogwarts, die noch nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Humor nicht gerade eine seiner Stärken war. Nun die Nachricht ist wohl noch nicht so weit nach unten gesunken.

„Wir haben einen ganz hässlichen Fleck im Gemeinschaftsraum. Vielleicht könnten sie sich das mal ansehen."

„Mir war bisher nicht bewusst, dass ich mich um die Schönheit der Ravenclaw-Räume sorgen muss. Ich sollte meine Stellenbeschreibung beim Direktor noch einmal einsehen." Knurrte er unwillig hervor, verstimmt von der unsinnigen Anfrage, die sein Frühstücksgespräch unterbrochen hatte.

Dumbledore grinste ihn an. Noch ein Grund mehr die Augen zu verdrehen. Wer dem Mann das Grinsen beigebracht hatte, sollte dafür eine saftige Strafe bekommen. Es war nicht zum Aushalten.

Flitwick sah ihn bittend an. Severus Blick verfinsterte sich von stark dunkel und unheimlich schwarz. „Ist das nicht eher ein Auftrag für Mr. Filch?" fragte er ohne die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Seine Wutausbrüche hatten in letzter Zeit stark zugenommen und er erinnerte sich an sein Versprechen, dass er dem Direktor gegeben hatte. Er sollte es zumindest einhalten, wenn er direkt neben ihm saß.

Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht die Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme zu bannen. Wann hatte er eigentlich aufgehört alles nur kühl und gefühllos zu kommentieren?

Er zeigte viel zu viel Gefühl. Ein Umstand, der ziemlich besorgniserregend war.

„Argus hat schon alles probiert. Bisher gab es keinen Fleck, den er nicht entfernen konnte.

Könnten Sie nicht einmal versuchen einen Trank dagegen zu brauen oder haben sie noch einiges in ihrem Vorratsschrank, dass mir weiterhelfen könnte? Wenn sie mir nicht helfen, weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Ich vermute fast es ist ein neuer Zauber der Weasley-Zwillinge. Der Fleck ist möglicherweise nur eine Illusion."

„Dann soll Minerva putzen gehen, Professor!"

Ein Schnauben aus der Richtung der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war zu hören. „Ich werde ihnen einige Tränke zum Ausprobieren geben, wenn sie sich in meinen Kerker bemühen. Putzen werden sie selbst, oder sie finden ein paar Schüler die eine Strafarbeit benötigen."

Flitwick quiekte empört auf. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach willkürlich Strafarbeiten verteilen."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Severus scheinheilig nach.

Dumbledores Grinsen verblasste ein wenig, aber der amüsierte Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb. „Aber, aber Severus!" tadelte er ihn.

„Ich kenne da ein Gryffindor-Trio, deren ständige nächtliche Unternehmungen noch zur Hälfte ungesühnt blieben. Ich komme gar nicht mehr mit den Strafarbeiten hinterher. Vielleicht wollen sie mir hierbei zur Hand gehen. Sie wissen schon. Ich helfe ihrem Fleck und..."

„Severus, sie sind unmöglich!" mischte sich nun auch McGonagall ein. Sie hatte sich zurückgehalten, aber nachdem der Zaubertränkelehrer wieder ihre geliebten Gryffindors und besonders Potter niedermachte, war ihre Geduld am Ende gewesen.

„Oh, Minerva, sie müssen doch selbst zugeben, dass Potter den Versuchungen seines Tarnumhanges nicht widerstehen kann."

„Er bekommt für jede Übertretung eine Strafe, wie alle anderen auch. Ebenso wie Miss Mancock, ihrer Slytherin, letzte Nacht, die wohl gerade von einem Schäferstündchen kam und auf dem Weg in die Kerker war. Sagen sie mir nicht, dass die Gryffindors das Bett verlassen, wenn es ihre Slytherins ebenso tun!"

„Nun, dann wird Miss Mancock wohl mit Mr. Rayleigh, ihrem Gryffindor von letzter Nacht, die Gemälde in der Galerie im zweiten Stock abstauben! Was lungert eigentlich einer ihrer Schüler vor meinen Privaträumen herum?"

„Vielleicht hatten Miss Mancock und Mr. Rayleigh das Schäferstündchen gemeinsam?" vermutete nun Dumbledore kichernd.

Entsetzt starrten die beiden Streitenden den Direktor an. „Eine Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor? Das ist lächerlich, Albus!" widersprachen beide wie aus einem Mund.

„Darin sind sie sich jedenfalls einig!" kommentierte der weißbärtige Mann weiter. 

Severus schnaubte und wandte sich nun endlich seinem Kaffee zu, nur um festzustellen, das er erneut kalt geworden war.

Wütend stellte er die Tasse ab, verabschiedete sich und ging zur Türe hinaus.

Von wegen gemütliches Frühstück.

-to be continued-


	5. Schon wieder Ärger

A/N: Also dieses Kapitel ist das letzte, wo der Leser total im Unklaren sein wird, ich denke danach wird es auf jeden Fall klarer, worum es mir geht.

Dennoch, ich sag's nicht gerne, ich weiß es klingt überheblich... aber ich liebe es. (Okay, es klang doch überheblich. Egal :))

Dann danke ich noch meinen Reviewern. VIIIIIIIELLLLEEEEEEN DAAAANK!!!!!! Grins

@susi: Danke fürs Tollfinden :) freu. Ich versuche ständig den Sarkasmus zu verbessern, aber an Sevvie komm ich natürlich nicht ran. Ich bin froh, dass du geschrieben hast, dass du die fic auch nicht zu ernst findest... Sie wird es wohl nicht mehr werden. Ich schreibe sonst genügend ernste Dinge.

@Apophis: Ein leidender Snape?? Kein Problem, die Geschichte hätte genauso gut, die Leiden des Severus heißen können. Man kann aber auch auf andere Art leiden...

@sympathex: Ich hätte natürlich auch so unverschämt sein und dir die ersten Kapitel unter die Nase halten können. Daaaa... liiiies!!!!! ^^ Aber bin ja nicht unverschämt.... *Chap5unterdieNasehält* „Daaaaa liiiiiiiess!!!" Auch dir verspreche ich, es war nicht die letzte Qual, die er erleben muss. Bin ich eigentlich wirklich so ein Sadist????? 

@Maxine: Ich mag es, wenn sich Dumbledore um Sevvie kümmert. Macht ja sonst keiner... schnief... Auch wenn es viele Leute gibt, die Kritik an Dumbledore erheben, gebe ich hiermit bekannt ein dumbledorefreundlicher Mensch zu sein. Und Poppy ist für mich die gute Seele, die in jedem Wesen auf Hogwarts ihr kleines Kindchen sieht, dass sich die Knie aufgeschlagen hat und das sie bemuttern, aber auch dafür zurechtweisen muss, dass es wieder herumgetollt hat :). Und Albus wird noch öfters zu ihm Junge sagen. Das verspreche ich!

@Lorelei Lee: Glaub mir, der Kaffee wird noch sein geringstes Problem sein. Ich missgönne ihm eine Menge... Okay, jetzt ist es klar, ich bin wirklich sadistisch.

So jetzt viel Spaß ^^ mit Chap 5

Lg Alli

5. Kapitel 

Müde setzte er sich auf seinen Stuhl und war an die Stunde von Freitag erinnert, als ihn der heftige Kopfschmerz besinnungslos machte. Durch den wenigen Schlaf fühlte er sich erneut unwohl und gereizt und wieder hatten einige Schüler darunter leiden müssen. Es tat ihm um die verschreckten Gesichter nicht leid, aber sein Zustand begann ihn doch ernsthaft zu beunruhigen. 

„Professor?" Ein zittrige Stimme der kleinen Maryane Carlfield ließ ihn hochfahren. Er war abwesend in Gedanken versunken, das passierte ihm während des Unterrichtes doch nie. Er war berühmt dass kein Fehler seiner Schüler, kein falsches Wort oder Geste unentdeckt blieb. 

„Was gibt es denn, Miss Carlfield?" fuhr er sie barsch an. Ruhig Blut, Severus, sagte er zu sich selbst. Er hasste es, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. 

„Ich... ich.... denke, ich..."

„Nun schon raus mit der Sprache!" 

„Ich glaube, ich habe zuviel Ahornsamen in den Trank getan."

Severus verdrehte in seiner üblichen missbilligenden Art die Augen. „Glauben sie oder haben sie tatsächlich zuviel hinein getan."

„Ich habe zuviel hinein getan und ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt weitermachen soll. Sie sagten doch, dass zu viele Ahornsamen mit den Stümpfsockeln eine giftige Säure gibt. Die kann ich doch so nicht wegschütten."

„Wenn sie sich korrekt vorbereitet hätten, wüssten sie wie sie die Säure neutralisieren können." Er wandte sich wieder den Korrekturen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu. Er hatte gerade einmal fünf Hausarbeiten korrigiert. Er war wirklich zu müde. 

Erst eine Minute später fiel ihm auf, dass er das Mädchen weder zusammengestaucht noch ihr Punkte abgezogen hatte. Er schaute wieder auf. Maryane blätterte wild in ihren Aufzeichnungen um die richtigen Informationen zu finden. Sie würde die Antwort nicht finden. Die Antwort hätte sie in der Bibliothek nachschlagen müssen und offensichtlich hatte sich das Mädchen nur auf ihr Tränkebuch beschränkt. 

Er erhob sich und ging langsam auf den Tisch der Schülerin zu. Einige ihrer Klassenkameradinnen begannen sich zu ducken. Zufrieden nahm er diese Angst vor ihm zur Kenntnis.

„Nun, Miss Carlfield, wie lange wollen sie ihre Mitschüler noch mit den Dämpfen der Säure vergiften?"

Erschrocken wichen ihre umliegenden Nachbarn zur Seite.

Maryane schwitzte. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Panik und sie blätterte unkoordiniert weiter.

Severus sah ihr mehr oder weniger gelassen zu.

Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, den Topf weiterköcheln zu lassen, aber zur Not würde er die giftigen Gase mit dem Zauberstab vertreiben. Sein häufigst verwendeter Zauber im Unterricht. Und er wusste genau, wie weit er gehen durfte. Im Moment machte er dem Mädchen nur Panik. Mit ein paar Blaublutblättern war das Problem bereits gelöst. Ob sie darauf kam?

„Ich...!"

„Ja, Miss Carlfield?" Seine Stimme war kälter als Eis und wieder zuckten die Schüler im Kerkerlabor zusammen.

„Ich finde es nicht. Aber ich hab es irgendwo... Ich..."

„Sie haben doch das Kapitel gelesen, Miss Carlfield?" fragte er gelassen weiter. Es war so leicht mit ihrer Angst zu spielen.

Nun, war das Mädchen kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ja, Professor Snape, ganz ehrlich. Ich habe alles gelesen. Das ganze Kapitel..."

Severus fühlte den Ärger in sich hochsteigen. „Mag sein," begann er eisig. „Mag sein, dass sie in der Lage waren ihrem Kapitel ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Doch anscheinend haben es Gryffindors nicht nötig in der hiesigen Bibliothek Erkundigungen einzuholen."

Erschrocken erstarrte das Mädchen mit ihren Notizen, die ihr nun nichts mehr brachten, in den Händen.

„Ich... hatte keine Zeit. Wir hatten so viele Hausaufgaben und..."

„Ausreden!" brüllte er das Mädchen an, nun den letzten Rest seiner Selbstkontrolle verloren.

„Seit der ersten Stunde predige ich euch Nichtsnutzen sich über die Gefahren der Inhaltsstoffe und ihren Reaktionen mit anderen Informationen einzuholen. Aber stattdessen kommt ihr unvorbereitet in den Unterricht, schüttet wahrlos die Zutaten in den Trank. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sich noch keiner umgebracht hat."

Er schaute sich die Drittklässler näher an. Eigentlich hatten sich alle fast unter ihren Tischen verborgen.

„Hat sich auch nur einer über die Folgen dieser Zusammensetzung informiert??"

Ein paar Mutige schüttelten den Kopf.

„Das reicht!" Severus stapfte wieder nach vorne.

„Miss Carlfield, löschen sie zunächst das Feuer. Übrigens eine der ersten Regeln, die wir im ersten Schuljahr durch genommen hatten. Wenn sich auch nur einer daran erinnern kann.  Aber trösten sie sich. Die anderen Schuljahre sind nicht besser als ihr." 

Er zog ein Kraut aus dem Vorratsschrank und begutachtete die Blaublutblätter, nahm drei Stück davon, zerrieb sie in einem Mörser und gab sie in den brodelnden Kessel der jungen mittlerweile völlig aufgelösten Gryffindor.

Das Gemisch beruhigte sich sofort. 

„Beenden sie sofort ihre Tränke. Die Fertigen bekommen eine Note, der Rest kommt morgen nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde mit einem fertigen Aufsatz über den Trank mit möglichen Fehlerquellen, Gefahren und Neutralisationsmethoden ins Labor und darf den Versuch wiederholen. Desweiteren darf sich die ganze Schule bei ihnen bedanken, dass ich ab sofort jeden Monat einen Test über die Sicherheit im Umgang mit Zaubertrankzutaten schreiben werde. Ebenso möchte ich jede Stunde eine kurze Zusammenfassung über die Gefahren des neuen Trankes auf jedem Tisch vorliegen sehen.

Sollte sich einer diese Mühe nicht machen, wird er von dem Versuch ausgeschlossen, darf ihn entweder nachholen oder sich ein ungenügend einschreiben lassen."

Einige Schüler in der letzten Reihe stöhnten auf.

Nun riss Severus jegliche Geduld.

„Glauben sie etwa dass ist nicht nötig? Vielleicht ist ihnen ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit nichts wert, aber ich denke doch dass ihnen da einige Schüler widersprechen werden. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für das Geringschätzen einer offensichtlichen Gefahrenquelle! Weitere 15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Miss Carlfields Faulheit die Bibliothek nicht zu besuchen."

Die Gryffindors blieben nun stumm.

Die andere Gruppe, aus Hufflepuff, hatte gleich begriffen, dass man Snape nun nicht mehr reizen durfte.

„Teilen sie den anderen Schülern die neuen Unterrichtsmethoden mit. Auch Ravenclaw und Slytherin bitte ich nicht zu vergessen! Ich werde morgen mit einem Test anfangen! Beenden sie nun ihre Versuche und dann..."

Snape wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Max Draffs Zaubertrank überzukochen schien und schon leichte Rauchschwaden eine baldige Explosion ankündigte. Merlin, was hatte der Junge da rein getan?  Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte die Explosion aufhalten. Die Schüler hatten sich schon vor dem Kessel geschützt.

„Clarantis Tiamsin."

Der Kessel explodierte und der hellgrüne Trank verteilte sich im ganzen Raum. Severus ging von dem Rückstoß zu Boden und schlug hart mit dem Steißbein auf.

Schmerzverzehrt verzog er das Gesicht.

Die Schüler schrieen erschrocken.

„Raus hier!" ächzte Severus. Die Schüler drängten zur Tür. Severus stand mit Mühe auf.

Fast augenblicklich als er sich erhoben hatte, stürmte Professor Flitwick durch die Türe. „Was ist passiert?" rief er in seiner piepsigen Stimme.

„Kessel explodiert. War zu langsam!" Severus schob sich an dem kleinen Professor vorbei. Ein paar mal Luft holen und er würde wieder in Ordnung sein.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus?" fragte Flitwick besorgt. Snape nickte. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dieses Zeug hatte ein verdammte Wirkung den Geist zu vernebeln. 

Er schaute zu den Schülern die ihn verängstigt anblickten, besonders Max hatte sich hinter allen versteckt.

„Hatte ich die 20 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff vergessen?" kommentierte Snape die Explosion, die gerade vonstatten gegangen war.

Flitwick machte sich daran, den Rauch zu vertreiben und die Feuer zu löschen.

„Sollen wir jetzt aufräumen?" fragte eine kleine blonde Hufflepuff ängstlich.

„Nein!" fauchte der Zaubertränkelehrer zurück. „Bloß nicht! Verschwinden Sie!"

Das ließen sich die Schüler nicht zweimal sagen.

Flitwick sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Haben sie die Tinkturen gegen den Fleck?" 

Ein eiskalter Blick beeindruckte ihn nicht und so zog sich Severus immer noch tief nach Luft holend in das Labor zurück. Sein verlängerter Rücken schmerzte und er setzte sich erstmal nur sehr vorsichtig hin, um das Erlebte erstmal zu verdauen. Natürlich waren schon viele Kessel in seinem Unterricht explodiert, aber selten hatte er so nahe daneben gestanden. Zu dem war ihm noch immer etwas schwindlig.

Freundlicherweise half ihm der kleine Zauberer das Chaos im Tränkelabor zu beseitigen. Hin und wieder warf er Severus einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Wieder kam dieser nicht umhin eine Veränderung zu bemerken. Wann hatte Flitwick aufgehört vor ihm Angst zu haben?

Hatte er schon mal vor ihm Angst gehabt? Zumindest war der kleine Kerl noch nie so freundlich zu ihm gewesen.

Ihm sollte es recht sein, wenn der Zauberkunstlehrer nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sein Labor aufzuräumen. Dann konnte er sich weiter mit den Korrekturen beschäftigen. Obwohl eigentlich reichte es die rote Tinte darüber auszukippen und ungenügend anzufügen.

Fragend blickte er zu dem Zwerg, der gerade die Kessel mit einem Wink säuberte.

Dann wunderte er sich aber dennoch. 

„Warum tun sie das?"

„Sie schienen mir am Frühstückstisch ausgelaugt und müde zu sein."

„Dumbledore hat ihnen gesagt, sie sollen mich bemuttern!" vermutete er daraufhin sarkastisch.

Flitwick grinste ihn an. „Aber nicht doch, Severus!" Severus war nicht der Einzige der einen ironischen Tonfall beherrschte. „Er sagte nur, wir sollten etwas netter zu ihnen sein. Sie wären ein wenig bedrückt."

„Bedrückt!" Entrüstet sprang er auf. Nun zuckte der kleine Mann doch ein wenig zusammen.

„Ich bin nicht bedrückt!"

„Dann vielleicht traurig?" vermutete Flitwick weiter

„Schon gar nicht traurig!!!!!" brüllte er lautstark. „Was fällt Dumbledore eigentlich ein, das Lehrerkollegium auf mich zu hetzen?!"

„Er hat uns ihnen doch nicht aufgehetzt."

„Ach nein? Wie nennen sie das denn sonst, wenn sie hier scheinheilig als Retter meines Labors erscheinen und mir mit freundschaftlichen Gesten auf die Nerven gehen?"

„Severus!" Flitwick kam gelassen auf den viel größeren Mann zu und zum ersten Mal erkannte Snape dass Flitwick keineswegs mit seiner Körpergröße zu vergleichen war. „Hätte er uns auf sie angesetzt, würde das ganz anders aussehen." Zischte ihn der Mann an.

Severus konnte es kaum glauben. Flitwick wirkte tatsächlich gefährlich.

„Ich kann ihre launische, arrogante und sarkastische Art absolut nicht leiden. Wie so ziemlich jeder ihrer Kollegen und von den Schülern spreche ich erst nicht. Doch Dumbledore vertraut ihnen, warum auch immer. Ich verlasse mich hier nur auf das Wort des Direktors. Wenn er meint, dass sie erträglicher wären, wenn wir uns um ihre Freundschaft bemühen, dann versuche ich das und gebe ihnen eine Chance. Aber auch mein guter Wille ist irgendwann zu Ende. Also entweder sie nehmen mein Angebot an, uns freundlich unterhalten zu können, oder sie werden wirklich spüren, dass man sie nicht leiden kann. Ich kann mit den gleichen Waffen austeilen, die sie tagtäglich versprühen. Denken sie darüber nach! Sie haben die Bosheit noch lange nicht gepachtet, mein Junge!"

Die quiekende Stimme war verschwunden und eiskalte Blitze schienen aus dem Mund des Zwerges zu kommen. Severus verzog das Gesicht.

„Wagen sie es nicht mich als Jungen zu bezeichnen!"

„Oh, doch. Denn für mich sind sie noch ein junger Mann, kaum am Anfang ihres Lebens. Und ihr Verhalten bestätigt das. Sie verhalten sich wie ein Kind, dessen Schokofrosch die Beine weggegessen wurden."

„Was erlauben sie sich?" zischte Snape ungehalten. Die spitze Zunge, deren er sich üblicherweise bediente schien wie weggeblasen. Noch nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass Flitwick so mit ihm reden würde. Hatte er ihn wirklich so unterschätzt? Natürlich musste der quirlige, sonst so freundliche Zauberkunstlehrer Autorität besitzen. Er war ja auch Lehrer. Und zum ersten Mal hatte er sie dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin gezeigt. Severus hatte sich sowieso gefragt, warum aus seinem Unterricht die wenigsten Beschwerden über Slytherin kamen. Flitwick hatte ihn überrascht. Aber gründlich. Und sein schlechter körperlicher Zustand vollführte sein Werk zusätzlich, so dass Severus keine passende Antwort fand.

„Ich erlaube mir meine Meinung kundzutun. Ich will sie warnen, Severus!"

„Sie drohen mir?" fragte er verblüfft nach. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich wieder in seinem Kopf breit.

„Nein, ich warne sie, vor sich selbst, Junge. Die Lehrer haben ihren Launen lange genug zugesehen. Ich weiß, von ihrem schwierigen Leben, aber das gibt ihnen keinen Freibrief sich alles zu erlauben. Sie haben hier ein Zuhause. Lehrer und Schüler sind hier wie eine Familie. Wir sind gerne bereit ihnen den Schutz und die Umarmung einer Familie zu geben. Wir sind immer für sie da, wenn sie Hilfe brauchen. Sie haben verdammt noch mal Glück gehabt, diese Chance von Dumbledore zu bekommen. Ein wenig Dankbarkeit zu zeigen würde ihrem Stolz nicht abträglich sein."

Severus schnaubte abfällig. Als würde ihm dieser Ort so gut gefallen. Schüler, die ihn nerven. Lehrer, die sich endlos beschweren und zwei Jobs, die ihn körperlich und seelisch auslaugten. Was wusste dieser Zwerg schon davon?

„Überlegen sie sich, wo sie ohne Dumbledores Hilfe heute wären. Und Albus hat sie nicht aus praktischen Gründen zu sich geholt. Er hat sie immer gemocht. Schon als sie ein Kind waren. Bemühen sie sich. Schon wegen ihm, aber vor allem für sich selbst!"   

„Verschwinden sie aus meinen Räumen, Flitwick!"  

„Wie sie wünschen, Severus!" Der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw drehte sich um und ging aus dem Kerker heraus. Severus atmete auf. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Ihn in seinen eigenen Räumen so anzugreifen. Hatte er den keinen Ort mehr, an dem er sich wohlfühlen konnte? 

Ein brennender Schmerz zog durch seinen Unterarm und Severus schnappte einige Momente nach Luft. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Voldemort rief immer, wenn er sich nicht im Geringsten dafür bereit fühlte. Allerdings wann tat er das auch schon.

So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte er mit Deatheaterumhang und Maske bis kurz hinter dem Waldrand von Hogwarts.

Er apparierte.

Severus schloss die Augen und wartete auf das leichte Schwindelgefühl, wenn er aus der Welt verschwand, um kurze Zeit später auf dem Treffpunkt der Deatheater zu erscheinen.

Das Schwindelgefühl blieb aus.

-to be continued-


	6. Apparationsprobleme

A/N: Halloooo. Ich bin wieder da. Glücklicherweise konnte ich den größten Teil meiner Geschichten retten. PUH!!!! Allerdings trauere ich immer noch um meinen kleinen Lieblingslaptop *megaheul*. Ich erbitte mir also Mitleid.

Und endlich!!!! Kann ich das Ding auch hochladen. Die letzten Tage hat mich FFnet ja wirklich Nerven gekostet.

Also dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nur ein Übergangskapitel zu dem eigentlichen Thema. Das Nächste dauert auch nicht mehr lange. Versprochen. 

Nun noch mal danke, an die die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, mir eine Notiz zu hinterlassen *verbeug*

@tif: Gaaaaaaah! Es geht ja weiter *gg*

@Maxine: Die Idee mit Flitwick kam irgendwie ganz spontan. Der war gar nicht geplant gewesen, aber mir gefällt die Idee immer mehr. In einem späteren Kapitel (ich glaub 13 oder so) gibt es aber noch mehr über die Reaktionen der Lehrer auf Severus.

@sympathex: Ja, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Ich stelle mir Sevvie irgendwie immer noch als das „Baby" im Kollegium vor. Obwohl Trelawney oder vielleicht Hooch ja ähnlich alt sein könnten. Sybill ja auf jeden Fall. Zählt die eigentlich als Lehrkraft? Na gut, die bekommt Gehalt *gg* 

@Pe: Danke für das Lob. Das freut mich doch sehr. Sevvie ist auch meine Lieblingsfigur, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass sich Remy inzwischen auch in mein Herz geschlichen hat. 

Und ich danke Lisande für die Beruhigung meiner Nerven :)

So nun aber viel Spaß (endlich) mit Chapter six.

Eure Alli

6. Kapitel

Ein wenig irritiert öffnete Severus die Augen. Er stand noch immer nahe dem Waldrand. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Sein Arm war vor Schmerz beinahe taub geworden. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr richtig bewegen und der Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn. Er musste schnellstens apparieren. Severus hatte es schon einmal gewagt nicht zu einem Treffen zu erscheinen. Abgesehen davon, dass Voldemort ihm sehr genau gezeigt hatte, was es bedeutete seinem Meister nicht zu gehorchen, war er beinahe durch den Schmerz verrückt geworden. Nur durch ein starkes Schmerzmittel, dass er natürlich gerade nicht bei sich trug und Dumbledores Hilfe hatte er es durchgestanden.

Vielleicht war die Apparationsgrenze zum Schutz des Schlosses ausgedehnt worden. Aber Dumbledore hätte ihn davon unterrichten müssen. Nun, wie auch immer. Er musste sich beeilen.

Severus rannte am Waldrand entlang, sich weiter vom Schloss entfernend. Immer wieder versuchte er sich auf die Apparation zu konzentrieren, aber je öfter er einen Versuch startete und je länger er den Schmerz auf seinem Arm ertragen musste, desto unwahrscheinlicher fühlte er sich dem Ruf Folge leisten zu können.

Nun war er schon kurz vor Hogsmeade. Hier konnte doch keine Apparationsgrenze mehr sein. Das war völlig unmöglich. Snape keuchte. Sein Arm brannte wie Feuer. 

Hatte das Ministerium eine landesweite Apparationsgrenze gesetzt oder auf die Umgebung begrenzt? Das konnte sich Snape nicht wirklich vorstellen. Dafür bräuchte man einen unglaublich starken Zauber. Und weder das Ministerium, Dumbledore oder Voldemort wären dazu in der Lage. 

Ob noch andere Deatheater nicht apparieren konnten? Das wäre eine zufriedenstellender Gedanke, auch angesichts des Schmerzes den er erleiden musste. Ohne Deatheater würde Voldemorts Stärke um einiges sinken. Er war sogar angreifbar. Eine Chance, die das Ministerium nutzen sollte. 

Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Sperre für ihn. Konnte man eigentlich so einfach die Apparation eines Magiers unterdrücken? Und wenn, wer hatte sie ausgesprochen? Voldemort, Fudges Lakaien oder gar Dumbledore selbst, der ihn vor einem grausamen Tod bewahren wollte? Aber es war dumm nicht bei dem dunklen Lord aufzutauchen. Es war riskant und sein Tod war dadurch schon vorprogrammiert. Er konnte sich jetzt schon auf eine Strafe freuen. Schließlich war er mindestens zehn Minuten zu spät. 

Im Grunde fühlte sich Snape gar nicht so schlecht dabei. Er musste nicht vor Voldemort treten, keine Menschen quälen oder gar töten oder anderen dabei zusehen. 

Er würde sich nicht schlecht fühlen, wäre besser ausgedrückt, denn der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde stärker und stärker.

Er hatte nun seinen ganzen Oberkörper ergriffen und seine Beine wollten auch nicht mehr weiter gehorchen. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden. In diesem Zustand war eine Apparation völlig unmöglich.

Der Boden war eiskalt. Vielleicht schon ein wenig gefroren. Er fühlte die Kälte, aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage sie als unangenehm zu empfinden. Beinahe belächelnd dachte er an den Cruciatusfluch. In diesem Moment konnte er die Qualen des Unverzeihlichen und des Fluchs auf seinem Arm nicht einander abwägen. Doch während der Cruciatus unkontrolliertes Zittern hervorrief, fühlte er sich hier wie gelähmt und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto weniger konnte er sich bewegen.

Wenn er hier liegen bleiben würde, würde er erfrieren. Aber wie helfen. Ein Aufstehen war kaum möglich. Severus nahm alle seine Kräfte zusammen. Er musste irgendwie ins Schloss zurück. Aber wie... Seine Augen schlossen sich.

Leise Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr.

Severus hob langsam den Kopf. War er tatsächlich auf dem kalten Boden eingeschlafen?

Nein, er hatte nicht wirklich geschlafen. Er hatte dem Wind gelauscht und sich neue Rezepte für Zaubertränke überlegt. Er hatte versucht sich abzulenken.

Aber nun musste er auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Doch auf wen würde er treffen? Deatheater? Das wäre nicht so gut. Auroren? Das wäre in Anbetracht seiner Robe auch nicht so gut.

Zivilpersonen, die ihn in Deatheateraufzug sehen. Das war...

Egal wer ihn fand, es war genauso falsch, wie hier am Boden liegen zu bleiben und zu sterben. Das Resultat seines Lebens, spottete er lautlos.

„Harry, was willst du so nahe am Wald. Wenn nun eines von den Monstern herauskommt."

Die leisen Stimmen begannen verständlich zu werden. Severus konzentrierte sich. Er kannte diese panisch nervöse Stimme.

„Ron, du meine Güte. So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden. Du warst doch schon öfters im verbotenen Wald."

„Ja und jedes Mal stand ich anschließend kurz vorm Herzinfarkt. Denk doch nur an die... Spinnen!" Die Stimme spuckte das letzte Wort angeekelt raus.

Was sagte Severus vorhin? Egal, wer ihn fand, es war schlecht für ihn. Er hatte sich geirrt. Es konnte sogar noch viel schlimmer sein.

Ronald Weasley, offensichtlich in Begleitung seines allseits beliebten Heldenfreundes Harry Potter. Irgendwer hasste ihn. Ganz klar. Stöhnend biss er in den sauren Apfel und bewegte sich leicht. Er musste sie auf sich aufmerksam machen. 

„Ron, wenn wir über den Hauptweg gehen, erwischen die uns doch. Es ist zwar noch nicht spät genug, dass sie uns ernsthaft Probleme machen, wenn wir noch draußen sind, aber Hogsmeade ist, wie du ja weißt, unter der Woche verboten. Stell dir vor, Snape wartet am Eingang auf uns."

Ha, ha, bemerkte die sarkastische Stimme in Severus Kopf. Hoffentlich bemerkten die zwei ihn. Eine ungewohnte Situation zugegeben.

„Der würde uns die Köpfe abreißen."

Snape war sich fast gezwungen, für diese Aussage dem Rotschopf 10 Punkte zu verleihen. Ron Weasley war doch nicht so dumm, wie er sich immer zeigte.

„Musstest du auch sofort nach Hogsmeade? Wenn wir Samstag gegangen wären, hätte es keine Probleme gegeben." Ron meckerte immer noch in seiner nervigen Stimme.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass der Erdrutsch den Geheimgang verschüttet?" 

Geheimgang. So so. Interessant. Vielleicht hatte das Herumliegen auf eisigen Boden doch noch einiges Gutes bewirkt. Und gerade Harry Potter rannte ungeschützt zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts hin und her. Nachlässiges Kind. Eigentlich sollte er mittlerweile alt genug sein um seine eigene Lage zu begreifen, aber was sollte man schon von einem Gryffindor erwarten. 

Severus seufzte genervt.

„Harry?"

„Was?"

„Hast du das gehört?"

„Da ist nichts, Ron. Warum bist du so ein Angsthase?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „...weil der Gryffindormut vergleichbar mit Dummheit ist und nichts mit Courage an sich gemein hat!" kommentierte er leise.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher etwas gehört zu haben."

„Vielleicht war es ein Kaninchen oder ein Vogel oder sonst etwas."

„Ich will ja nur vorsichtig sein."

Severus streckte den Arm aus und zog sich an einem Baum entlang nach vorne.

„Weasley, Potter..." krächzte seine Stimme. Warum konnte er nicht lauter rufen?

„Jetzt hab ich auch was gehört." Stimmte nun Harry ein.

„Helft mir." Flüsterte Severus müde. Oh, wie war ihm das peinlich so etwas zu sagen!! Aber lange würde er die Kälte nicht mehr ertragen. Sein Arm schmerzte noch immer schrecklich. Aber er war im Vergleich zuvor wesentlich weniger geworden. Noch vor ein paar Minuten konnte er nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Der dunkle Lord hatte seinen Ruf beendet, aber die Nachwirkungen seines Nichterscheinens waren fürchterlich. Abgesehen von dem, was Voldemort ihm bei nächsten Treffen antun würde.

„Harry, halt mich nicht wieder für einen Paranoiker. Das war eine Stimme. Und sie klang menschlich."

„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Ich bin der gleichen Ansicht. Dort vorne muss es sein, hinter dem Busch."

Ein Gutes hatte das ganze Jahr. Potter und Weasley wussten von seiner Spionagetätigkeit und würde ihn angesichts seiner Aufmachung nicht die Mühe machen, das Ministerium zu benachrichtigen, sondern Dumbledore aufsuchen. So hoffte er zumindest.

„Hallo?" Harry strich den Busch zur Seite. Severus versuchte erneut den Kopf zu heben um ihn anzublicken.

„Harry, das ist ein Deatheater." Flüsterte Ron ängstlich neben ihm.

„Wie recht sie haben, Mr. Weasley." Es kostete Severus Mühe seine Stimme als mehr als nur ein Wispern erscheinen zu lassen. 

„Woher kennen sie...?"

„Professor!" Harry war mit einem Satz neben ihm, während Ron noch immer über den Mann rätselte. 

„Helfen sie mir nach Hogwarts. Dann sehe ich von Strafarbeiten ab." Flüsterte er wieder schwach. Nun kam auch Leben in den jungen Weasley, der Harry half Snape auf die Beine zu stellen. Mit den Schülern als Stütze schaffte er es zu gehen.

„Was ist passiert, Professor?"

„Das bespreche ich mit dem Direktor."

„Kommen sie gerade von... ihm!" Ron sah Snape ängstlich an.

„Ich rate ihnen, sich da raus zu halten, Mr. Weasley. Es ist besser für sie, wenn ich keine Fragen beantworte."

„Wir wissen ohnehin zuviel, Professor Snape. Auch wenn Ron sich raushalten würde, wäre er auf der Abschussliste. Er ist mein bester Freund." 

Harry klang ziemlich gelassen. Überraschend gelassen, wie Snape zugeben musste.

„Schön, dass du mir das so sagst, Harry. Jetzt geht es mir gleich besser." Ron dagegen nicht.

„Und deswegen verlassen sie den Schutz Hogwarts? Sie sind wahrlich dumm, Mr. Potter!"

„Ich lasse mir von Voldemort nicht das Leben vermiesen."

Darauf hatte der Slytherin keine Antwort. Leichtsinn konnte er nicht heilen. Leben vermiesen... pff... Gerade er sollte sehen, wie ernst seine Lage ist. Voldemort vermiest keine Leben. Er zerstört sie. Er hatte seine Eltern, die Potters, ausgelöscht und jagt jene, die sich für den Jungen einsetzen. Ständig sterben Muggel und Muggelgeborene Zauberer aus Spaß an seiner Freude. Auch Snapes Leben wurde durch Voldemort zerstört. Obwohl er noch am Leben war, hatte er doch kaum Hoffnung darauf jemals glücklich zu werden. Nun einfach hatte er es sich nie gemacht, aber wer wusste schon was die Zukunft für ihn gebracht hätte, wenn er damals nicht auf dieses Treffen gegangen wäre. Vielleicht wäre er sogar verheiratet oder gar Vater. Er hasste sich selbst für seine Neugierde.

Und nun sagte Harry, dass er sich nicht das Leben vermiesen ließ. 

Wie unglaublich naiv.

-to be continued-


	7. Der Schock

A/N: So diesmal bin ich etwas schneller :) 

Dieses Kapitel mag ich ganz besonders gerne. Warum? Weil zum ersten Mal die Ahnung aufkommen könnte, was der Titel bedeutet. 

Vorher danke ich natürlich allen die mir ein Feedback gegeben haben.

@Lilith: Danke für dein Beileid. Ich kann es gebrauchen. Schön, dass Snape plausibel erscheint. Ich hoffe dass ich das beibehalten kann. Das wird in Zukunft aus leicht ersichtlichen Gründen (Ende dieses Chaps) sehr sehr schwierig werden, aber ich gebe mein Bestes.

@Apophis: Ja, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich lebe doch in Trauer... (mein armer Schatz Lappi). Warum er nicht mehr apparieren kann, wird hier deutlich, aber die Ursache dafür... Dazu kommen wir ein andermal.

@vs.Goliath: Dankeschön. Ich habe herausgefunden, wie man Geschichten schreibt, mit denen man Leute zum Grinsen bringt. Man muss selbst dabei lachen!

@Lorelei Lee: Ich habe mehr zu geben, keine Sorge. Ich glaube, dass Mysteriöse löst sich jetzt ein bisschen auf. Vielleicht findest du ja wieder eine Lieblingsstelle.

Also viel Spaß!

Eure Alli

7. Kapitel

Sie brauchten eine Weile zum Schloss zurück. Die beiden Schüler sprachen kaum noch ein Wort mit ihm. Severus spürte wie unangenehm ihnen diese Situation war und zweifelte kaum daran, dass sie ihn am liebsten auf dem kalten Boden gelassen hätten.

Ihm selbst war es nicht direkt unangenehm, es war eher eine Form von reinem Selbsthass sich soweit erniedrigt zu haben. Wieso hatte er sich auch so weit vom Schloss entfernt? Er hätte vorausschauend sein müssen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er es nicht mehr alleine zurückschaffte.

„Kerker!" flüsterte er erschöpft. Dort kam er endlich an das Schmerzmittel heran, dass er seit... wie lange hatte er eigentlich auf dem Boden gelegen?... vermisste.

„Mr. Potter, holen sie bitte den Direktor."

Harry sah Snape misstrauisch an. Aber der Zaubertränkemeister war schon mit der Hilfe von Ron weitergelaufen. Severus kannte sich und seinen Körper und wenn es um seinen lädierten Stolz in der Schule nicht zusammenzubrechen ging, konnte er verdammt hartnäckig sein.

Dann hörte Snape die Schritte des Jungen davonrennen. Unnötig. Er war kein schwerverletzter Invalide mit offenem Beinbruch... Was dachte der Gryffindor eigentlich was Dumbledore für ihn tun konnte? Mehr als mitleidig schauen hatte der Direktor auch nicht für ihn übrig. Der alte Mann würde auch wenn er langsam lief rechtzeitig ankommen. 

Vor seiner Türe zu den Privaträumen erstarrte er. Sie war nicht verriegelt. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er das vergessen können? Im ersten Moment überlegte er, ob sich jemand daran zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Doch ihm kam in den Sinn, dass es tatsächlich möglich war, dass er vor Wut auf Flitwick einfach davon gestürmt war. Resignierend über seine eigene Unvorsicht, ließ er sich von dem Jungen in seine Räumen helfen, der von Snapes Überraschung nichts mitbekommen hatte. Eigentlich war es vorausschauend gewesen, seine Tür unverschlossen zu lassen. Er hätte sich noch lange mit dem Öffnen beschäftigen müssen und noch länger diesen Schmerz in seinem Arm gefühlt. 

Ronald Weasley half dem Professor in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen.

Der Junge schaute sich unsicher und nervös in seiner Wohnung um. Die Brutstätte der Hölle. Das musste für ihn dieser Raum sein. Die Privatzimmer des Hauslehrers von Slytherin. Es war beinahe zum Lachen. Wenn es nicht so weh tun würde.

„Gehen sie zu dem Regal dort vorne. Neben dem Buch mit dem roten Einband, steht eine kleine Kiste."

Ron tat wie ihm geheißen. Bedacht möglichst keinen lauten Ton in den ungewohnten Gemächern zu machen, ging er durch den Raum auf das große schwarze Regal zu. Mitten in den Unmengen Büchern fand er die kleine Kiste.

„Diese hier?" fragte er vorsichtig mit zitternder Stimme nach. 

Severus genoss es, dass der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys auch angesichts dessen, dass Snape nicht wirklich bedrohlich wirken konnte, Angst vor ihm hatte. Mögen würden die Schüler ihn ohnehin niemals, aber respektieren und fürchten, das konnten sie. Und das war auch gut so.

„Ja, darin befindet sich ein goldener Schlüssel. Holen sie ihn heraus und klopfen sie mit ihrem Zauberstab neben dem Regal auf den dunkleren Stein. Dahinter befindet sich ein Schloss. Öffnen sie diese Tür."

Er hatte eine Menge seiner persönlichen Tränke darin aufbewahrt. Tränke, die ihm das Leben retten, erleichtern oder nehmen konnten. Bisher wusste nur Dumbledore von dem Vorrat. Nun er würde sich einen neuen Platz suchen.

Weasley schluckte nervös. Das machte der Junge dauernd. Wenn er wüsste, wie sehr Severus dieses unsichere Schlucken auf die Nerven ging.

„Nun machen sie schon, Weasley." 

Ron beeilte sich den Anordnungen seines Lehrers Folge zu leisten.

„Bringen sie mir die grüne Flasche mit dem Oraseltrank."

Ron kam mit der Flasche zu ihm.

Eilig öffnete sie Severus mit der schmerzfreien Hand und trank einige Schlucke daraus. 

„Das ist ein Schmerzmittel!" bemerkte Weasley mit großen Augen.

„Gut erkannt. Wenn sie im Unterricht ebenso aufmerksam wären, würde keine Gefahr bestehen, dass sie am Ende des Jahres durchfallen."

Wieder dieses Schlucken.

„Ich falle echt durch?" fragte er zitternd.

„Wenn sie so weitermachen. Sie müssen doch selbst sehen, dass ihre Tränke nur selten ausreichend sind."

„Schon, aber sie sind zu schwer."

Severus seufzte. Ihm war noch immer eiskalt. Sein Arm schmerzte weiter, auch wenn das Mittel gerade begann zu wirken und der Junge hatte nichts Besseres im Kopf als ihm von den ach so schweren Tränken vorzujammern.

„Nur wenn sie sich nicht bemühen! Selbst Longbottom ist im Durchschnitt besser als sie."

Nun, das war ein wenig übertrieben, aber das konnte ja nicht schaden.

Ron wollte sich wohl gerade rechtfertigen, als Dumbledore dankbarerweise durch die Tür schritt. Auf ein Schüler-Lehrer-Gespräch mit einem Gryffindor wäre er bestimmt noch scharf gewesen. Mit Slytherins, ja gut, als ihr Hauslehrer gehörte das zu seinen Aufgaben, aber die waren auch leichter zu ertragen. Bis auf die magersüchtigen, vollgeschminkten Mädchen inmitten ihrer Pubertät, die ihm jede Woche von einem versuchten Selbstmord erzählten.

Ob McGonagall auch damit zu kämpfen hatte? Oder Flitwick? Ein bitterer Gedanke kam ihm hoch, als er an den kleinen Mann dachte. Er hatte ihn bei seiner empfindlichsten Ader getroffen. Auch wenn keinen Wert darauf legte, bei seinen Kollegen beliebt zu sein, schmerzte der Gedanke doch, dass sie ihn so verachteten. Und er konnte es ihnen nicht mal verübeln. Er hasste sich selbst auch für das was er getan hatte, und noch immer tun musste. Dumbledore war indes näher getreten.

„Severus, was ist geschehen?" fragte er sogleich besorgt seinen Tränkemeister. Dieser rieb den schmerzenden Arm, um die Taubheit aus ihm zu verbannen. „Ich konnte nicht apparieren, nachdem er gerufen hatte. Sie erinnern sich, was vor einem Jahr geschah, als ich dem Ruf des Lords nicht Folge leistete?"

Dumbledore nickte. 

„Nun, genau das ist geschehen, nur ohne Schmerzmittel."

Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und beugte sich zu Severus herunter. „Gib mir deinen Arm. Ich versuche den Ruf zu lösen."

„Oh, Voldemort hat aufgehört. Aber die nächste Nachricht wird nicht lange auf sich warten lassen."

Hinter Dumbledore zuckte Ron bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Unnennbaren zusammen. Severus hatte den Schüler ganz vergessen, auch Harry Potter der noch immer am Eingang stand. „Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter verschwinden sie aus meinen Räumen und wir werden beide den Vorfall vergessen." Ron nickte sofort. Er verstand, dass Severus ihnen keine Dankbarkeit zukommen ließ. Dafür zog er ihnen keine Punkte ab oder verteilte Strafarbeiten, obwohl Severus kurz davor war. Aber in Dumbledores Anwesenheit war es ohnehin unmöglich Potter eine Bestrafung zu geben. 

„Wieso glauben sie, konnten sie nicht apparieren?" meldete sich Harry zu Wort ohne auf die Bitte, sich zu entfernen, einzugehen. Snape warf ihm einen seiner eisigen Blicke zu. „Ich sagte bereits, dass sie das nichts angeht."

„Mich geht es was an, wenn es um Voldemort geht, Professor! Schließlich bin ich sein Feindbild Nr. 1." 

„Nun wie sie selbst sagten. Sie lassen sich ihr Leben nicht von Voldemort vermiesen, dann interessiert sie diesen Gespräch auch nicht! Sie sind nicht der einzige, der auf Voldemorts, wie sagten sie gleich?, „Abschussliste" steht, nehmen sie sich nur nicht so viel heraus." 

Wieder zuckte Ron bei Erwähnung des Namens zusammen.

„Merlin, Weasley, es ist nur ein Name!" 

„Ja, ich weiß... Prof... aaahhh!" 

Mit lautem Klirren ging das Tintenfass, dass auf seinem Sekretär gestanden hatte zu Boden. Severus zählte innerlich bis zehn. Nur nicht Rumbrüllen. Das ist jetzt viel zu anstrengend. Bleib ruhig!

Doch das half nicht wirklich. „WEASLEY. Passen sie doch auf!" herrschte er ihn an.

„Entschuldigung Professor. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Ich war nur so..."

Der Slytherin stöhnte auf. Grummeln nahm er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und wollte die Sauerei die die Tinte auf dem Boden verursacht hatte, entfernen.

„Deletares Caloritus!" 

Doch nichts geschah. 

Severus sah erst seinen Zauberstab und dann den Boden an. „Deletare Caloritus!" sprach er ein wenig energischer. Kein Zischen, keine Funken kamen aus dem Zauberstab. Wieder blieb die Tinte auf Boden. 

„Was...?" flüsterte er entgeistert.

„Deletares Caloritus!!" Diesmal brüllte er die Worte fast hinaus. Angestrengt blickte er auf seinen Zauberstab. Was sollte das? Wieso funktionierte so ein kinderleichter Zauber nicht?

Er sah ein wenig hilflos zu Dumbledore. 

„Ist ihr Zauberstab kaputt?" fragte Ron nach und zog fast wieder den Zorn des Tränkemeisters auf sich.

„Lassen sie mich mal."

Severus war so fassungslos, dass Harry ihm einfach seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand nehmen konnte und selbst den Zauber sprach. 

„Deletare Caloritus!" 

Die Tinte auf dem Boden verschwand. Harry selbst ließ den Zauberstab direkt nach dem Spruch fallen. Severus hörte das Klacken des Holzes auf dem Boden wie aus weiter Ferne. Harry rieb seine Hand, als hätte er sich verbrannt und zog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Natürlich. Man konnte nicht einfach den Zauberstab eines anderen verwenden, da jeder Zauberer auf einen anderen angewiesen war. Man konnte zwar damit zaubern, aber es war nicht klar, ob man ihn beherrschte, oder der Zauberstab die fremde Person abwehrte. Seiner war ziemlich stark und bündelte die Magie zu einem feinen Strang, den nur ausgebildete Magier zu nutzen wussten, geschweige denn die Stärke und Funktion des Spruches zu kontrollieren. Dass Harry den Zauberstab so gut verwenden konnte, sprach für die außerordentliche Begabung des Jungen.

Warum dachte er nun über die Stärke seines Zauberstabes nach? Er hatte ganz andere Sorgen. In seiner Hand war nichts geschehen. Nicht ein einziges magischen Fünkchen kam aus der Spitze der Rabenfeder in seinem Inneren.

Nahezu verzweifelt nahm er den Stab wieder in die Hand und schwang ihn, so wie er es vor vielen Jahren im Geschäft von Ollivander getan hatte.

Keine Funken, kein goldener Schein, nichts.

„Warum... geht es nicht?"

Nun begann sich auch Dumbledore aus seiner überraschten Starre zu regen. 

„Setz dich erst einmal."

-to be continued-


	8. Muggel

A/N: Hallo Ihrs

Das ist auch eines meiner Lieblingskapitel. Irgendwie mag ich den Ron/Snape-Umgang. Hihi

Allerdings in Anbetracht gewisser neuerschienender Bücher, sehe ich mich gezwungen einige Hinweise zu notieren.

Also die Geschichte entstand bevor HP 5 auf dem Markt war. Deshalb stehen natürlich nicht die Neuerungen drinne, die geschehen sind. Ich werde jetzt auch nicht die ganze Geschichte darauf umändern. Das wäre doof. Außerdem ist das meine Phantasie und basta. Ich mag das jetzt eben so haben... so...

Aus diesem Grund, sind gewisse Personen noch am Leben, die es eigentlich nicht mehr sein sollen. 

Das Verhalten der Marauders habe ich anders im Kopf gehabt, als ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe, deswegen... lasst euren Ärger darüber woanders. Aber die beiden kommen ohnehin erst in 3-4 Kapiteln. 

Durchgedrehte, jammernde und gequälte Harrys gibt es auch nicht. Meiner bleibt etwas OOC, als der Coole-mich-kann-nix-mehr-schocken-Typ. 

Personen, wie Dolores Umbridge wurden niemals geboren und das Ministerium interessiert mich ohnehin nicht. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass sich mal jemand erbarmt und Fudge einen Zauberstab zwischen die Rippen rammt. Ich sollte ihm Vampirzähne einbauen und Buffy auftauchen lassen  *gg* Ok, das war ein Scherz!

Ich schreibe das deshalb, damit nicht die Anfragen kommen: Aber das war doch soundso!! Mir ist klar, dass es jetzt in den meisten Geschichten nicht einfach ist, alles so zu behalten, wie man sich das vorgestellt hat, aber ich hab noch andere Geschichten, die nicht mehr möglich wären, würde ich mich an HP5 halten.

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht das. Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich von HP5 distanziere. Mir wird sicher auch mal eine Geschichte dazu einfallen, aber ich muss es erstens noch mal lesen, zweitens besser verstehen, drittens auf mich wirken lassen und viertens meine Fassungslosigkeit darüber abschütteln, dass JKR es geschafft hat, mich während des Lesens total irre zu machen!!! Bis auf Harry hatte ich bis zuletzt fast jeden auf der Abschussliste gehabt! Ich bin fast verrückt geworden! Egal, nun kenne ich es ja. Dennoch muss ich erst damit fertig werden, dass JKR das alles echt ernst meint und dann kann ich brainstorming machen. 

So, ich bin ziemlich enttäuscht, dass ich nur 2 Reviews bekommen habe. Heeeeeeyyy, euer kleiner Sevvie kann nicht mehr zaubern und euch ist das egal??? Er will bedauert werden (Nicht dass er es zugeben würde). Ich schiebe das mal auf die Vorfreude von HP 5 und bin noch mal gnädig... aber ich will nun ein wenig mehr sehen !!!

Umso mehr danke ich dann 2 wirklich netten Reviewerinnen, die mir ganz treu ein Feedback geben:

@Lorelei Lee: Ich mische und mische :). Hoffentlich mische ich noch richtig. Ich wollte diese Atmosphäre aber weitestgehend, bis auf Ausnahmekapitel beibehalten.

@Lilith: Ich hoffe dir gefällt die Geschichte weiterhin. 

Liebe Grüße an Alle und viel Spaß

Alinija

8. Kapitel

Severus ignorierte Albus und starrte weiter auf seine Hand.

Harry besah sich Snapes Zauberstab näher.

„Nun, er mag mich nicht, aber sie scheint er noch weniger zu mögen." Kommentierte er lässig. Wieder eine Veränderung. Hatte Snape das nicht bemerkt, oder war Harry Potter wirklich so sorglos lässig, als würde ihn die Macht Voldemorts gar nicht mehr schocken können? Wahrscheinlich war er deswegen so unvorsichtig. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ständig mit einer Morddrohung zu leben. Eine andere Form abgebrüht gegen die dunklen Mächte zu werden.

Mehr als einen giftigen Blick hatte er für den Jungen nicht übrig.

„Versuche es mit einem ganz leichten Spruch!" redete Dumbledore behutsam auf ihn ein.

„Wingardium Leviosa." Snape deutete auf eine Kerze auf seinem Tisch. Nichts geschah. 

„Lumos!" Kein Licht erschien an der Spitze des Zauberstabes.

„Incendio!" Der Kamin blieb dunkel. Kein Feuer entstand.

„Orchideus!" Nicht mal ein winzigkleiner Blumenstrauß brachte sein Zauberstab hervor.

„Sie können nicht mehr zaubern, Professor!" fasste Harry das Drama ziemlich locker zusammen. Wenn er schon kein Mitleid für ihn zeigte, könnte er doch zumindest belustigt sein. Er musste sich doch über den Zustand seines verhassten Lehrers freuen.

„Sie sind ein Muggel!" rief Ron aus. 

Severus drehte sich blitzschnell zu dem Rotschopf um und zielte mit seinen Stab auf ihn. 

„Crucio!" knirschte er wütend.

Ron zuckte entsetzt zusammen und wäre beinahe nach hinten über den Tisch gepurzelt. Natürlich passierte wieder nichts.

Pfff.... Muggel. Das war die allerletzte Bezeichnung, die auf einen Hauslehrer von Slytherin zutraf.

„Schade!" murmelte er enttäuscht. Das hätte er dem Rotschopf gegönnt, wenn er noch die Unverzeihlichen würde sprechen können.

„Severus!" Dumbledore warf ihm einen kurzen missbilligenden Blick zu, als sich sein Gesicht auch wieder in das Besorgte verwandelte, das er seit einigen Minuten für ihn übrig hatte.

Endlich setzte sich Snape hin. Er war verwirrt. Wieso sollte er plötzlich kein Zauberer sein? Wer spielte hier ein Spiel mit ihm? Vielleicht waren seinen Zauberkräfte gehemmt worden? Oder durch irgendetwas ausgeschaltet. Severus konnte gar keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Was würde jetzt aus ihm werden? Aus seinem Beruf. Er würde die Kinder nicht mehr unterrichten können. Er konnte sie nicht mehr schützen. Seine Spionagetätigkeit bei Voldemort fiel auch flach. Was konnte er dann noch tun? Filchs Assistent? Hogwarts aufräumen und in die Geheimnisse des Kwikzauberns eingewiesen werden? Sein Leben war jetzt schon ein Desaster, wie sollte es in Zukunft werden? Severus mochte gar nicht wissen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Konnte er ohne Magie leben? Wollte er das überhaupt?

Er spürte wie sich verzweifelt sein Herzschlag und sein Atem beschleunigte. Seine gehetzten Augen blickten zu Albus Dumbledore, der sich einen Stuhl nahm und sich neben ihn setzte. 

„Albus!" flüsterte er heiser.

„Keine Sorge, Junge! Das kriegen wir wieder hin."

„Aber...!"

„Shh. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist nur vorrübergehend."

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls. Er hatte wohl entschieden, dass es ihn weiter etwas anging. Snape war zu geschockt, ihn rauszuschmeißen. 

„Können sie zurückverfolgen, wann es angefangen hat?" fragte er neugierig. Snape dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. 

Der Junge hatte recht, wenn er herausfand was geschehen war, konnte sie diesen erbärmlichen Zustand, in dem er sich befand schnellstens beseitigen.

„Wann hat der letzte Zauber funktioniert? Woran erinnerst du dich?" begann nun auch Dumbledore ihn zu fragen.

„Ich habe versucht eine Explosion eines Kessels zu verhindern, aber ich war zu langsam." Erinnerte sich Severus leise.

„Oder es funktionierte nicht."

„Möglich! Beim Frühstück wurde mir der Kaffee kalt und ich hab ihn heiß gezaubert. Allerdings wurde ich dann wieder von Professor Flitwick abgelenkt und er wurde wieder kalt."

„Oder war nie heiß gewesen."

„Davor... ich weiß nicht... Ich habe am Wochenende nicht gezaubert. Und Montag hatte ich keine schwierigen Tränke im Unterricht durchgenommen. Es war nicht nötig..."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Madam Pomfrey trat herein. Sie trug eine große Flasche in der Hand.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie bitte wenn ich störe. Severus, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Heiltrank, den du mir Montag gegeben hast. Er hat überhaupt keine Wirkung. Vielleicht könntest du..."

Severus seufzte. 

„Wird bei der Herstellung Magie verwendet?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Am Ende wird der Trank noch aktiviert. Das hat wohl nicht funktioniert." Severus stand auf und ging in den Nebenraum. Schließlich kam er mit einem Pergament zurück.

„Du kannst den Zauber selbst sprechen, Poppy. Der Trank ist an sich in Ordnung."

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte sie verwundert nach.

„Professor Snape ist ein Muggel." wiederholte Ron seinen unglückseligen Satz, der ihm fast wieder einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzte.

Madam Pomfrey schaute Snape ungläubig an.

„Bitte was?"

„Durch irgendetwas wurde seine Zauberkraft blockiert. Wir versuchen gerade herauszufinden, was dies gewesen sein könnte."

„Das ist ja furchtbar." Sie sah ihn mitleidig an. Poppy kannte Severus ebenso lange und ebenso gut wie Dumbledore. Er war neben Potter und Anhang einer ihrer häufigsten Besucher zu seiner Schulzeit gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie seine Spionagetätigkeit für Dumbledore im vollem Umfang mitbekommen. Auch wenn sie in die Wiederaufnahme nicht eingeweiht war. Sie strich ihm langsam über den Kopf. Er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage ihr einen wütenden Blick dafür zuzuwerfen. 

„Wenn ich helfen kann, dann gebt mir bitte Bescheid. Severus, deine jährliche Untersuchung wird ohnehin fällig! Vielleicht ist es ein medizinisches Problem?"

Dumbledore nickte ihr zu. „Wir kommen nachher zu dir!"

„In Ordnung." Damit verschwand die Krankenschwester wieder. 

„Montag also." wiederholte Harry, in Erinnerung an die Heiltränke.

„Am Montag habe ich nichts Besonderes gemacht." überlegte sich Snape verzweifelt.

Dumbledore holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und ließ ihn über Snapes Körper wandern.

„Einen fremden Zauber kann ich nicht entdecken. Kann es ein Gift gewesen sein? Irgendwelche Kessel explodiert."

„Freitag war es Mr. Goyle, und heute Mr. Draff. Aber keine der Substanzen könnte so etwas ausgelöst haben. Oder es war..." Die Kopfschmerzen. Sollte es tatsächlich daher rühren?

„Sie sind Freitag bewusstlos geworden. Wir dachten, es käme von Goyles Kessel." mischte sich wieder Ron ein.

„Nein, das hatte nichts mit Mr. Goyles Trank zu tun. An den Tag hatte ich starke Kopfschmerzen. Ich dachte, es wären Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus von Donnerstag Nacht." murmelte Severus nachdenklich.

„Das waren sie wohl wirklich. Dein Körper hat sich gewehrt. Vielleicht hat dies auch deine Zauberkraft blockiert. Ich würde sagen, dass wir dies als wahrscheinlichste Lösung des Problems ansehen dürfen."

Severus stimmte ihm zu. „Aber wenn wir es nicht rückgängig..."

„Keine Panik, Junge. Ich bin sicher, dass du bald wieder zaubern kannst. Es ist bestimmt nur kurzfristig."

„Und wenn nicht." Von wegen keine Panik. Severus war schon mitten drin. Er zitterte, jedoch wollte er von den beiden Schülern, die immer noch neugierig in seinen Privaträumen saßen nicht die Nerven verlieren. Warum waren die eigentlich noch da?

„Sie haben den Cruciatus abbekommen?" fragte Ron Weasley entsetzt. Severus lächelte resignierend. Wann hatte ihn der Fluch das letzte Mal so erschreckt? Muss eine Ewigkeit her sein.

„Voldemort straft seine Anhänger wahrscheinlich mehr als seine Opfer." kommentierte er die großen Augen des Jungen. So etwas passte wohl nicht in seine heile Gryffindorwelt mit Mama, Papa, Großfamilie.

„Das kann gut möglich sein. Severus, die Auswirkungen des Fluchs wurden nicht auf längere Zeit untersucht. Die Opfer Voldemorts werden entweder nur eins zwei Mal verflucht, oder so lange gequält bis sie den Verstand verlieren oder sterben. Es gibt keine Fälle, die dokumentieren, was mit einem Körper passiert der jahrelang ständig verflucht wurde. Du bist mittlerweile so dagegen abgehärtet, dass du ihn länger aushältst, ohne den Verstand zu verlieren, aber die Langzeitfolgen sind uns unbekannt."

Rons Augen wurden noch größer. Auch Harry war seine Lässigkeit aus dem Gesicht gefallen, allerdings machte er sich nicht die Mühe dumm nachzufragen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm dafür dankbar sein. 

Plötzlich kam ihm eine sarkastisch schaurige Idee.

„Albus, das eröffnet uns ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Voldemort zerstört seine eigene Armee, in dem er sie zu Squibs macht." schmunzelte er nahezu verzweifelt. „Hurra, die Zaubererwelt ist gerettet." 

Dumbledore fasste ihn beruhigend an der Schulter. Er schüttelte ihn ab. Er konnte jetzt keine tröstenden Berührungen ertragen. Oder doch? Er wusste es nicht. Er wollte gar nichts mehr wissen. Es war alles so sinnlos. 

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Voldemort?" fragte Harry nach. „Er wird bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, dass sie nicht mehr an seine Seite apparieren können."

„Wir werden erst sehen, ob der Magieverlust nur vorrübergehend ist. Dann können wir immer noch überlegen. Aber ich denke, es wäre das Beste mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Voldemort muss einsehen, dass Severus nicht mehr in der Lage ist für ihn so zu arbeiten wie er es gewohnt war. Das würde ihm am wenigsten Probleme einbringen. Allerdings braucht er sein Wissen zum Brauen von Zaubertränken. Ich bitte dich, das Gelände in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu verlassen. Ich will nicht, dass dich seine Anhänger entführen."

„Ja, Direktor." 

Severus war wieder in seinem Sessel zusammengesunken und starrte düster vor sich hin. „Ich  bringe dich jetzt erst einmal zu Poppy. Es ist wohl eindeutig ein medizinisches Problem." Dumbledore fasste seinen Arm und zog ihn nach oben.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, sie kehren nun in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Ich möchte sie zunächst bitten, niemandem von dem Vorfall erzählen. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Harry nickte und Ron sah fragend auf. „Nicht mal Hermione?"

Severus schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Oh, natürlich, Miss Granger, darf es erfahren. So wie alle Gryffindor. Die sind natürlich ausgenommen. Wir wollen doch ausschließen, dass morgen auch nur ein Schüler auf dem Schloss noch nicht Bescheid weiß. Wie unverantwortlich! Sie könnten gar keine Jubelparty schmeißen!"

„Entschuldigung." Ron senkte wieder den Kopf.

„Ich denke, dass heißt auch nicht zu Hermione." fasste Harry mit seiner Besserwissermiene zusammen.

„Verschwinden sie jetzt endlich aus meinen Räumen!" zischte er, endlich seine alte Miene wiedergewinnend.

Und tatsächlich wirkte es. Mit einer geringen Genugtuung, die ihm jetzt noch geblieben war, beobachtete er wie die beiden endlichen seine Räume verließen. Ihm war noch immer nicht klar, warum er ihnen gestattet hatte, so weit in seine privaten Angelegenheiten zu dringen. Nun gut, sie hatten ihm das Leben gerettet. Aber er hatte es schon vermieden Harrys Vater dafür Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Dann würde er den Fehler auch nicht bei seinem Sohn machen.

-to be continued-


	9. Die Diagnose

A/N: Hi... also viel kann ich nicht dazu sagen, außer dass ich hoffe, dass die Reviewfreudigkeit wieder steigt... Mein Selbstwertgefühl geht denn Bach runter... schnief... Seid doch bitte so nett

@Lilith: Vielen lieben Dank für das Review. :)))) Ich hoffe ich kann deine Neugierde in diesem Kapitel befriedigen... wenigstens ein bissel. Zu Teil 5: Ich habe auch nich geheult, ich hab es erst überhaupt nicht verstanden und war dann total verwirrt und musste die Seiten noch mal lesen. Das war so unbedeutend... Vielleicht hat sie es genau deswegen so gemacht. Wer weiß, wir werden es in Teil 6 lesen.

So nun aber viel Spaß mit Teil 9

lg Alinija

Kapitel 9

Dumbledore brachte Severus zum Krankenflügel. Seinem kurzfristigen Wutanfall war wieder die Verzweiflung gewichen. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern rauschte. Er hatte Angst. Verdammt, er hatte noch nie eine solche Angst verspürt. Dem Tod ins Antlitz zu starren war erschreckend, aber nichts besonderes. Sich vor jemandem zu blamieren war der Horror schlechthin, aber zu überwinden, doch eine solche Behinderung und das war es wirklich, das konnte er nicht ertragen. Nicht mehr zaubern können... das war... wie plötzlich einen Arm zu verlieren, oder nicht mehr sehen können. Es verursachte eine schiere Panik, die er kaum überwinden konnte.

Er suchte Dumbledores Blick. Wie erwartet zeigte dieser die gutmütige Besorgnis und die Beruhigung die der Tränkemeister nun brauchte. Aber wie lange noch? Was würde Albus mit ihm in der Zukunft anstellen?

Er war doch ohne magischen Kräfte nutzlos. Dumbledore konnte ihn dann nicht mehr brauchen. Was wenn Poppy wirklich sagte, dass Severus nie wieder magisch begabt wäre? Seine Hände zitterten unkontrolliert, ebenso fühlten sich seine Knie weich an, nicht länger bereit ihn herumzutragen und er hielt sich in einer ungewohnten Art an Dumbledores Robe fest. Wie sehr wünschte er sich nun einen Menschen, der für ihn da war. Der ihn beruhigend in den Arm nahm und ihm Trost spendete. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er wünschte sich dass Dumbledore es tun würde. Er nannte ihn doch immer Junge, und seinen Freund, warum hatte er ihn noch nicht umarmt? 

Ganz einfach, Severus, weil du ihm nichts bedeutest. sagte seine böse Stimme im Hinterkopf, die ihn immer misstrauisch anstachelte. Außerdem hast du ihn nicht gelassen. Du wolltest doch keine Berührungen oder? sagte eine andere, die verzweifelt versuchte, Severus zu einem Menschen zu machen. Er hat Angst seinen Spion zu verlieren. Deswegen bringt er dich zu Poppy. sagte wieder das Misstrauen. Leider überwiegte dieser Teil in seinem Inneren.

Würde Poppy so nett sein? Wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Er hatte auch ihr immer wieder zu verstehen gegeben, dass er körperliche Berührungen verabscheute. Dumbledore war also nicht minder überrascht, die Hände des Tränkemeister in seine Robe gekrallt zu wissen. Er fühlte sich so verloren. Wie lange hatte er gebraucht, um endlich unabhängig für sich selbst sorgen zu können? Wie viel Demütigung hatte er erfahren, bis er nicht mehr auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war? Er hatte seine Kindheit gehasst, die Schulzeit verachtet. Sollte diese Zeit nun zurückkehren? Und das mit Voldemort im Nacken? Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Muggel zurecht kamen. Er hatte ihre Welt niemals kennen gelernt. Weder ihre Gepflogenheiten, noch ihre Gesetze. All die kleinen Hilfen, die sie hatten, um ohne Magie auszukommen. 

Er würde hoffnungslos untergehen. Und als Squib leben? Wie der Hausmeister? Filch war ebenso vom Leben enttäuscht und verbittert wie er selbst. Konnte er sich selbst noch mehr hassen? Wie sollte er sich in Zukunft wehren können? Als Muggel hatte man unter Zauberern doch keinerlei Chancen. Sobald diese ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hatten, waren sie einfach überlegen. Das konnte man drehen und wenden wie man wollte. Er brauchte nur einen falschen Satz zu sagen, nur einen Blick zur falschen Person zu wenden oder einen Schritt in die falsche Richtung einzuschlagen und Severus hatte sich bei weitem nicht wenig Feinde in seinem Leben gemacht. Abgesehen von einer Menge Schüler, die sich nur gerne an dem hilflosen Professor rächen würden, den Auroren, denen er noch immer ein Dorn im Auge war gab es immer noch eine Menge Deatheater, die aus Machtgier seinen Tod begrüßen würden.

„Ich bin so gut wie tot." flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst.

„Severus, egal was geschieht. Du bist hier in Sicherheit."

„Sicher..." Mehr als ein ironisches Murmeln konnte er nicht erwidern.

Poppy zog den Zaubertränkelehrer sofort in einen Nebenraum, als Dumbledore mit ihm im Schlepptau den Krankenflügel erreichte.

Vier Schüler, die wegen Husten und Erkältung in ihren Betten lagen, sahen neugierig hinterher. Oh, wie er diese Blicke hasste. Aber der fiese gemeine Lehrer musste ein erbärmliches Bild abgeben, mit den Händen noch immer Dumbledores Zauberumhang umklammernd. Aber loslassen konnte er nicht.

„Leg dich hin." forderte ihn Madam Pomfrey auf.

„Wir glauben zu wissen, wann dieses Phänomen ausgelöst wurde." teilte ihr der Direktor mit, der sich neben das Bett stellte. Severus hatte sich indes hingelegt. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und ängstlich. Er versuchte der Krankenschwester zu erzählen, was ihm passiert war, allerdings verstand sie nicht wirklich was geschehen war. Poppy schaute ihn nun mehr als besorgt an. Severus war noch nie so nervös, geradezu panisch schauend gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte ihn die völlige Unruhe ergriffen und er wusste gar nicht, wie er es ihr mitteilen sollte.

„Cruciatus-Nachwirkungen? Am Freitag? Aber wie kann das möglich sein, nach so langer Zeit." Noch immer verwirrt sah sie zu Dumbledore. 

„Severus arbeitet wieder als Spion." fügte dieser hinzu und die Krankenschwester wurde bleich.

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst! Das haben sie nicht von ihm verlangt, Albus!" brachte sie wütend hervor. 

„Ich fürchte schon."

„Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? ER wird ihn zerstören. Haben sie vergessen, wie es ihm damals ging? Severus hätte sich fast umgebracht und nun zwingen sie den Jungen sein Leben schon wieder zu riskieren und ihn diesem Monster auszusetzen."

„Poppy, ich weiß genau, was ich von ihm verlange. Merlin, ich wünschte, er hätte sich geweigert. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir kaum eine andere Chance haben, gegen Voldemort vorzugehen. Mit Severus Hilfe, konnten wir schon so viele Leben retten."

„Aber sie opfern ihn!"

„Dessen bin ich mir allzu sehr bewusst und es belastet mich jeden Tag mehr."

„Ich kann sie nicht verstehen!"

Severus sah ihre Verärgerung und wunderte sich, warum sie nicht Dumbledores Meinung war. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sie wäre immer so wütend gewesen, weil sie ihn andauernd zusammenflicken musste. Aber er hatte sie doch nicht mehr behelligt und sie hatte diesmal keine Arbeit mit ihm gehabt.

Warum regte sie sich also auf?

„Und wie lange macht er das wieder?"

„Seit der Wiederauferstehung vor eineinhalb Jahren." gab ihr Severus zu verstehen.

Nun wechselte die Gesichtsfarbe der Krankenschwester zu rot.

„Jetzt sag mir bloß noch, dass du die ganzen Verletzungen selbst geheilt hast! Denn du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass es diesmal anders verläuft als früher."

Severus schwieg. 

Was sollte er ihr auch antworten? Sie konnte sich die Antwort selbst denken.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich dich nicht nur einmal ins Leben zurückholen musste. Severus, dieser Job ist schon absoluter Wahnsinn, aber das du es nicht mal für nötig hältst mich zu informieren, wenn es dir schlecht geht, das tut richtig weh! Du wärst lieber gestorben, als über deinen Schatten zu springen und um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Das ist es nicht. Ich wollte dir keine Arbeit machen."

„Du bist ein wahrlich ein Idiot! Die Schüler haben ganz recht, wenn sie dich als gefühlloses Monster bezeichnen! Es interessiert dich ja nicht, wenn sich jemand Sorgen um dich macht!"

Severus zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Eigentlich glaubte er, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. Er versuchte doch nur, wieder gut zu machen, was er den Menschen als Deatheater angetan hatte. Dass ihn jemand ernsthaft mochte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Poppy!" Dumbledore versuchte die aufgebrachte Krankenschwester zu beruhigen.

„Nichts Poppy!!!! Ich bin wütend! Auf euch beide!"

„Und damit liegen sie völlig im Recht. Aber wir bitten jetzt um ihre Hilfe. Severus Unfähigkeit zu zaubern ist möglicherweise eine Folge der Folter."

Sie atmete tief durch. Noch immer war ihr Gesicht gerötet, aber sie schien nicht mehr vor Wut zu platzen.

„Was ist jetzt nun genau geschehen?"

„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Nur wenig geschlafen. Am Freitag wurde der Schmerz immer schlimmer, ich wollte ein Schmerzmittel nehmen, aber vorher wurde mir schwindlig und ich wachte ein paar Minuten später auf dem Boden auf."

„Du bist davon ohnmächtig geworden. So etwas Leichtsinniges das vor mir geheim zu halten. Du willst leiden, oder? Du legst es ja gerade darauf an."

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. In Gegenwart der Krankenschwester fühlte er sich noch immer wie einer der Schüler. Ihre Autorität überstieg die des Direktors bei Weitem.

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte währenddessen weiter wütend vor sich hin.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren kaum geschlafen und deine Müdigkeit und die Kopfschmerzen mit Tränken unterdrückt."

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Kein Wunder, dass sich dein Körper rächt. Dieser Anfall war mit Sicherheit nicht nur eine Folge des Cruciatus. Es ist ein Anzeichen dafür, dass dir deine Gesundheit vollkommen egal ist. Wahrscheinlich ernährst du dich auch nicht ausgewogen, oder?" Wieder wich er aus.

„Deine Zaubertränke mögen dir zwar vorgaukeln, dass du gesund bist, aber sie beseitigen nur die Schmerzen, nicht das Problem an sich."

„Ich weiß."

„Einen gesunden Schlaf, oder einen Tag Entspannung ist für den Körper genauso notwendig wie der Schluck Wasser eines Verdurstenden."

Sie ließ den Zauberstab über seinen ganzen Körper wandern. Die allgemeine Untersuchung schloss sie wirklich gleich an.

Hin und wieder verzog sich ihr Gesicht ungehalten, wenn sie etwas entdeckte, was sie lieber früher gesehen hätte. 

„Ein starker Kopfschmerz, sagtest du?"

„Ja, es war unerträglich."

Sie ließ den Zauberstab weiter über seinem Kopf kreisen. „Hast du jetzt noch Schmerzen?"

„Ja, sie sind eigentlich ständig da."

„Wie lange schon?"

„Haben sie je aufgehört?"

Poppy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Schließlich legte sie den Stab beiseite und sah ihn ernst an. Severus setzte sich auf. Die Schwäche lag noch immer in seinen Knien aber die Taubheit war weg und der Schmerztrank hatte seine volle Wirkung erreicht. 

„Ich würde vermuten, ich kann es wirklich nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass es wirklich an dem Anfall vor ein paar Tagen liegt."

„Inwiefern?"

„Severus, etwas ist in deinem Kopf geschehen. Eine Art Überbelastung, die einen kompletten Blackout zur Folge hatte. Teile deines Gehirns wurden dadurch verletzt, inaktiv. Ich behaupte sogar, dass du Glück hattest, dass nicht noch mehr geschädigt wurde. Es hätte ebenso gut deine Sehkraft, dein Gehör, dein Gedächtnis, deine Motorik oder gar das kognitive Denken beschädigt werden können. Bei Zauberern kommt das sehr sehr selten vor. Soweit mir bekannt ist, bei Muggeln aber häufiger. Zauberer haben eine andere Art das Gehirn zu verwenden. Viel weiträumiger. Wir haben dadurch den Zugang Magie zu beeinflussen, während Muggel ihr Hirn sehr ineffektiv nur zu einem sehr geringen Teil verwenden und dabei die Gefahr einer Überbelastung der aktiven Teile viel größer ist."

„Kannst du ihm helfen?" Dumbledore sah Severus besorgt an. „Oder wird die Schädigung wieder heilen?"

Madam Pomfrey wandte sich kurz ab und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. „Es gibt Muggelmethoden die geschädigten Teile des Gehirns zu umgehen und die verlorenen Fähigkeiten durch hartes Training wieder zu erwerben. So kann jemand dessen Sprachzentrum beschädigt ist innerhalb weniger Jahre wieder völlig normal sprechen lernen."

„Jahre?" 

Snape starrte die Krankenschwester entsetzt an. Als er auf Heilung hoffte, hatte er dabei nicht an jahrelange Genesung gedacht. 

„Allerdings ist das keine Garantie. Manche erholen sich niemals wieder. Ich habe noch nie von einem Fall gehört, der das magische Talent betraf. Und nein, ich kann dir nicht helfen. Es tut mir leid!" 

-to be continued-


	10. Und jetzt?

A/N: Jaja, ich weiß, dass hat jetzt lange gedauert. Aber ich komme gerade nicht zum Schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass das bald wieder besser wird. 

Das Kapitel und auch die nächsten sind sehr sehr Snape-OOC aber ihr werdet schon verstehen warum. 

Danke Danke an alle Reviewer und auch an die Leser, die sich nicht getraut haben auf den Knopf da unten zu drücken.

@Sympathex: Wir müssen schon sehr sadistisch sein, wenn wir uns am Leiden von Zaubertränkemeistern erfreuen, aber es ist nun mal so :)

@Severin: Ja, umstellen wird sich der gute Sevvie auf jeden Fall. 

@Lilith: *winkzurück* Ich hatte eine Erklärung für das nicht mehr zaubern können gesucht und da ich die Erklärung mit einem schiefgelaufenen Trankexperiment so abgegriffen fand, überlegte ich mir etwas medizinisches. Mal ganz ehrlich, Snape ist auf jeden Fall schlaganfallgefährdet, wenn er nicht so süß wäre könnte man ihn fast für einen Choleriker halten. 

@vs. Goliath: Mit den Reaktionen der anderen habe ich gerade noch meine Probleme, aber wenn ich wieder Zeit finde, dann werde ich mir ausgiebig darüber Gedanken machen.

Soooo nun geht es weiter

Liebe Grüße Alinija

10. Kapitel

Snape schluckte.

Der letzten Sätze hallten hinter seiner Schläfe nach.

Ich kann dir nicht helfen... nicht helfen.... Heilung kann Jahre dauern... Manche erholen sich niemals wieder...niemals wieder... nie wieder Magie...

Er würde nie wieder zaubern können. Die Befürchtung, die er gehabt hatte, wurde gerade zur bitteren Realität. Er begann wieder am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Nie wieder? Und wenn doch, dann erst in einigen Jahren. Das wollte er nicht glauben. Wie sollte er das überstehen? Er brauchte die Magie. Er war ein Zauberer. Ein Zauberer, ohne die Fähigkeit zu zaubern, war ein billiger Taschentrickspieler. Ein Scharlatan, noch schlimmer ein Squib! Aber er war Zaubertränkemeister. Und er war gut. Ohne von sich selbst in den höchsten Tönen zu sprechen, konnte er doch sagen, dass er verdammt gut war. Er würde nur noch Substanzen zusammenmischen, aber über die Hälfte der Tränke würden keinerlei Wirkung haben. Er war unwichtig. Für niemanden von Nutzen. Und alle hassten ihn. Zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Severus er wäre freundlicher zu seinen Mitmenschen gewesen, aber das hätte auch nichts gebracht. Er war früher freundlich gewesen. Ein netter kleiner Junge und trotzdem hatte man ihn gemieden. Er hätte sich doch nur lächerlich gemacht, wenn er hinter ihnen hergelaufen wäre, wie dieser lächerliche Peter Pettigrew hinter den verhassten Gryffindors.

Hätte er auch hinter Potter und Konsorten herlaufen sollen? Einmal hätten ihn die Slytherins zur Schnecke gemacht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und außerdem hätten diese sich nicht darauf eingelassen. 

Was dachte er hier? Sein Leben war total zerstört und er dachte über verpasste Chancen mit Sirius Black Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben nach. Er stand unter Schock. Eindeutig.

„Ich hatte recht, ich bin tot." Flüsterte er wieder. Dumbledore sah ihn mitleidig an. Severus wusste gar nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hasste Mitleid, aber in gewisser Weise konnte er es jetzt auch gebrauchen. Ja, eigentlich wollte er einen Menschen haben, der sich um ihn kümmerte, nur zugeben? Das war etwas anderes. Denn ebenso wie er sich jemanden wünschte, genauso verabscheute er es einer Person auf der Tasche zu liegen oder von ihr abhängig zu sein. Doch genau das schien jetzt auf ihn zuzukommen. 

Er war auf das Mitleid und der Gnade der Zauberer angewiesen. Squibs waren nicht wirklich nützliche Geschöpfe der Gesellschaft. Mr. Filch hatte so ziemlich den höchsten Posten, den ein Squib in der magischen Welt erreichen konnte. Dadurch das es so wenige von ihnen gab, fiel das natürlich nicht sehr auf. 

Aber er wurde jetzt einer von ihnen.

„Mach dir erstmal keine Gedanken darum, Junge. Ich sagte dir schon, dass du auf Hogwarts in Sicherheit bist. Trotzdem muss ich dich bitten, das Gelände in nächster Zeit nicht mehr zu verlassen."

„Stattdessen bleibe ich hier und spiele Hofnarr." erwiderte er sarkastisch

„So ungern ich das sage, aber es ist wirklich besser, wenn du in der nächsten Zeit nur theoretisch unterrichtest!"

„Zaubertränke kann man nicht theoretisch unterrichten!"

„Ich könnte dir jemanden zur Seite stellen, der die Sicherheit gewährleistet und die Zauber ausführt."

Severus stöhnte genervt auf.

„Albus können wir das später besprechen? Ich fühl mich gerade nicht dazu in der Lage."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Aber natürlich. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wir finden eine Lösung!" Dann wandte er sich der Krankenschwester zu.

„Wenn du nichts gegen die Symptome machen kannst, kannst du zumindest erstmal verhindern, dass das Gehirn noch mehr geschädigt wird?" 

Madam Pomfrey nickte.

„Ich werde dir etwas geben, das deinen Blutdruck senkt und deine Nerven entspannt. Unterricht verbiete ich dir in dieser Woche ohnehin!"

Sie ging in einen Nebenraum und kam mit einer roten Flasche wieder. Severus kannte das Mittel. Erstaunt schaute er sie an. „Das ist ein Psychopharmaka." rief er entsetzt und rückte von der Krankenschwester weg.

„In der Tat. Es versetzt dich künstlich in einen Zustand der Entspannung. Du bist nicht wirklich jemand, der das gut beherrscht. Am liebsten würde ich dich hier behalten, aber ich kenne dich gut genug, dass du das nicht willst."

„Natürlich kehre ich in meine Räume zurück! Und dieses Zeug werde..."

„...wirst du nehmen!!!!" Sie schaute ihm tief in die schwarzen funkelnden Augen. Sie füllte gleich einen kleinen Becher ab. 

„Das ist viel zu viel." Das konnte die Krankenschwester nicht ernst meinen. Es würde seinen kompletten Verstand aussetzen lassen. Das war noch schlimmer als der Tod.

„Du sollst dich entspannen, Severus. Oder ich lasse dich hier im Krankenflügel die nächsten zwei Tage einschlafen!"

„Aber ich werde herumlaufen wie ein grinsender Breitmaulfrosch."

Dumbledore musste leicht auflachen.

„Oder wie ein Direktor!" gab Snape noch aufgebrachter zu Bedenken.

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass du herumlaufen sollst. Du trinkst das hier jetzt, gehst in deine Räume, legst dich ins Bett und entspannst und schläfst bis morgen früh. Dann bekommst du ein ausgewogenes Frühstück, ruhst dich anschließend gut aus, mit einer Tätigkeit die deinen Kreislauf anregt, aber nicht den Blutdruck in die Höhe schießt, ebenso wenig wirst du etwas lesen oder laute Musik hören. Ich schlage dir einen Spaziergang vor. Natürlich mit einer Aufsichtsperson. Danach kommst du wieder her. Ich untersuche dich noch einmal und du darfst Mittagessen. Alles weitere klären wir morgen." 

Severus schnaubte auf und trank die bittere rote Flüssigkeit, die ihm immer noch unter die Nase gehalten wurde. „Ich scheine wirklich nur noch als Lachfigur gut zu sein. Snape der Hofnarr. Zu etwas anderem bin ich nicht mehr gut, oder? Wird Zeit dass ich mich an diese Rolle gewöhne."

Sofort legte sich eine angenehme Wärme um seinen Körper. Schwindel überkam ihn und er wankte ein wenig. Seine Beine fühlten sich leicht an. Er musste sich hinlegen, um nicht vom Bett zu rutschen. Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später spürte er die ersten Anzeichen einer ungewohnten Zufriedenheit. Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Dieses Zeug wirkte verdammt schnell und verdammt gut. Er glaubte, dass er gerade den Rest seines Verstandes verlor und gab sich dem leichten Rauschgefühl hin, das die Welt gar nicht mehr so grauselig erscheinen ließ. Es war ein wenig wie der Imperiusfluch. Nur dass man keinen Befehlen folgen musste. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich so aufgeregt? So schlimm war es doch gar nicht. So ein bisschen Urlaub von der Magie zu nehmen. Sollte jeder mal machen. Jetzt hatte er ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Er konnte leben wie ein Muggel. Warum eigentlich nicht? Hatte er noch nie. Muggelurlaub, wie schön.

Er lächelte den Direktor freundlich an. Der besorgte Blick wich einem ungewollten Grinsen. 

„Eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht darüber freuen, aber du hast ein sehr nettes Lächeln, mein lieber Freund."

„Nicht wahr? Ich denke, ich lächle sehr gerne." brachte er zaghaft vor. Eine ganz kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf murrte auf, er solle nicht so einen Schwachfug zusammenlabern, aber die war leicht zu ignorieren.

„Poppy, war diese hohe Dosis unbedingt notwendig?"

„Ich denke schon. Natürlich werde ich die Dosierung die nächste Tage stark heruntersetzen. Er soll sich ja mit dem Problem auseinander setzen und nicht betäubt werden. Allerdings ist sein Adrenalinspiegel gerade am Limit. Sein Blutdruck besorgniserregend. Das kommt nicht nur von den Folterungen Voldemorts, sondern weitestgehend von Stress und der ungesunden Lebenshaltung. Er muss endlich zur Ruhe kommen. Sonst kann es noch zu weiteren Anfällen kommen. Zwar kommen diese Fälle in der Muggelwelt häufiger vor, aber sie sind extrem selten bei noch so jungen Leuten wie Severus und in der Zaubererwelt geradezu unwahrscheinlich. Ich halte es für besser ihn erstmal völlig ruhig zu stellen. Anders hört er ja ohnehin nicht auf mich... Könntest du ihm diesen Schlaftrank geben, wenn er unten ist? Dann muss er diesen... Zustand, in dem er sich jetzt befindet, nicht so lange ertragen. Auch wenn er jetzt der goldigste Zeitgenosse auf dem Schloss sein wird." Poppy lächelte den Zaubertränkemeister freundlich an, der es ebenso freundlich erwiderte. Der geringe Verdacht, die Krankenschwester hätte die Dosis nur aus dem Grund so hoch gemacht, damit sie Severus lächeln sah, verdrängte der Direktor gleich wieder. Sie drückte Albus eine Phiole in die Hand. Dumbledore las die Aufschrift. „Träumschön" auf dem Fläschchen. Ja, das war gewiss eine gute Idee.

Poppy sah Severus tief in die Augen, der interessiert die Lichter der Krankenstation beobachtet hatte. Sie gefielen ihm. Schön hell.

„Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast. Dann zögere nicht auf mich zuzugehen. Das wird nicht leicht für dich werden. Aber wir lassen dich nicht damit alleine, ja?"

„Alles klar, Ma'am! Nimm's locker!" Severus grinste überdreht. Poppy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Vielleicht war die Dosis doch etwas zu hoch gewesen?

-to be continued-


	11. KleinSevvie

A/N: Okay, jetzt könnte ich gänzlich das Genre auf Humor setzen... Mehr verrate ich nicht.

Danke Danke an die Nachrichtenschreiber

@Lilith: Jajajaa, schon gut. Hier kriegst ja schon mehr ... *herumhetz*... ach und... ähm das mit dem ‚Gehirnsaft' das meine ich schon ernst. Hähää

@Pe: WOWWWWWWWW, gleich so viele Reviews von dir. Da hat sich das Jammern aber gelohnt :). Schön dass dir die Geschichte so herrlich gefällt. Wenn das letzte Kapitel deiner Meinung nach das lustigste war, dann lies mal ganz schnell hier weiter.

Soo heute wünsche ich ganz besonders viel Spaß

Lg Alli

Kapitel 11 (nicht umsonst ist 11 die Zahl des Fasching)

„Komm schon, Junge. Ich bring dich ins Bett." meinte Dumbledore und zog Severus von der Liege runter. Er schwankte einen Augenblick blieb aber dann stehen. 

„Jetzt schon?" 

Dumbledore nickte. Er nahm seinen Freund am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Flügel heraus.  

„Aber ich fühle mich gerade so gut! Wollen wir nicht ein paar Schüler ärgern? Oder Minerva? Wir könnten ihr einen nassen Lappen auf den Stuhl legen oder sie verzaubern, dass sie nur noch rückwärts spricht. Ach, ich kann ja gar nicht zaubern. Na dann musst du das eben machen. Hast du denn noch einen von deinen Bonbons?"

Der Direktor kicherte belustigt, zog ein Brausebonbon aus seiner Umhangtasche hervor und gab es dem bettelnden Zaubertränkemeister. Dieser freute sich und ließ das Bonbon genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. 

Wie lange hatte er von so einem Snape geträumt? Und bei Merlin, er hatte ihn doch tatsächlich geduzt. Severus hatte immer darauf bestanden, die Form vor dem Direktor zu wahren, so wie auch vor allen anderen Lehrern. Nur bei Madam Pomfrey hatte er sich irgendwann das Du erlaubt. Dumbledore indessen, kannte Severus schon als er 11 Jahre alt war und er sah nicht ein, warum er den für ihn immer noch sehr jungen Mann plötzlich siezen sollte. Zumal er ihn als Freund ansah.

Dumbledore beobachtete Snape, der schon fast hüpfend neben ihm lief und weiter vor sich hinplapperte und mögliche Streiche ausheckte, die wahrscheinlich schon sehr lange in seinem Kopf herumspukten, er sich aber immer zu alt oder zu erwachsen dafür gewesen war, sie auszuführen. Albus wäre froh gewesen, wenn der wahre Severus ein wenig Schabernack im Kopf hätte und dieses Lächeln, dass er ihm gerade entgegenstreckte, erwärmte sein Herz, bevor er sich betrübt wieder in den Sinn rief, dass dieser Zustand nur durch Medikamente hervorgerufen wurde. 

Auf dem Gang begegneten sie keinen Schülern, da es mittlerweile schon so spät geworden war, dass diese längst in ihrem Bett liegen sollten. Oder zumindest in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum verblieben. Jedoch trafen sie im Erdgeschoss auf Professor McGonagall und Remus Lupin, die sich gerade unterhielten.

Severus winkte ihnen grinsend zu und wollte schon auf Lupin zustürmen, aber Dumbledore hielt ihn fest. 

„Jetzt kannst du Minerva verzaubern!" flüsterte der Zaubertranklehrer dem Direktor zu.

Remus Lupin sah als erster die erhobene Hand seines alten Schulfeindes und dazu ein schrecklich freundlich grinsendes Gesicht, dass er noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er hielt mitten in seinem Satz inne und Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie sich zu den beiden Ankömmlingen umdrehte und ebenso erstarrte.

„Huhu Remy!" rief Severus erfreut. 

„Ähm...!" antwortete Lupin immer noch irritiert. „Huhu Severus?"

„Ich habe dich so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Freut mich, dass du mal wieder auf dem Schloss bist!" Er umarmte den Werwolf herzlich. 

„Ähh... ja... Ich bin auch sehr froh... denke ich...!" Lupin schob Snape ein Stückchen von sich weg. Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore um und brachte nur ein fragendes Gesicht zustande. 

„Severus. Ungewöhnlich sie mit einer solch guten Laune zu sehen." versuchte es Minerva nun vorsichtig. Doch auch sie war sehr verwirrt.

„Oh, es ist etwas Wundervolles geschehen!" sprudelte Severus heraus. „Ich muss nicht mehr zu Voldemort. Jippie!" Damit gab er der verblüfften Professorin für Verwandlungen einen Kuss, umfasste ihre Taille und führte ein paar Tanzschritte aus, gegen die sie sich nicht wehren konnte. 

Remus starrte ihn an. „Das ist nicht Severus." entschied er.

„Nenn mich doch Sevvie, Remy!" forderte der schwarzhaarige Mann, als er mit der Frau herumtanzte.

„Sicher... äh... Sevvie!"

Professor McGonagall gelang es sich zu befreien und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Albus Dumbledore hatte bisher noch kein Wort dazu sagen können.

„Oh doch, das ist unser Severus." Mehr konnte er auch nicht sagen. Der Direktor schwankte zwischen einem Lachanfall oder einen Ausbruch extremster Besorgnis.

„Ist Voldemort gefallen?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute ihn seine Stellvertreterin an.

„Nein, Minerva. Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Und ich fürchte, die Freude die Severus hier verbreitet, ist leider nicht begründet." 

„Dann hat Snape den Verstand verloren!" war die nächste Vermutung von Remus, der Severus davon abhielt ihn auch noch zum Tanz zu fordern. 

„Wir haben ein großes Problem, welches ich nachher gerne erörtern möchte, wenn ich Severus in seine Räume gebracht habe. Ich werde die Lehrkörper in ein paar Minuten zu einer dringenden Konferenz berufen. Ebenso muss ich mich mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens in Verbindung setzen. Würdest du Schnuffel bitte holen, Remus?"

„Der kläfft schon eine geraume Weile ihren Wasserspeier an, Albus."

„Gut, dann muss ich noch einige Eileulen schicken."

„Soll ich ihn in seine Räume bringen?" bot sich nun Lupin an, der den Zustand von Snape mittlerweile irgendwie lustig fand. Das musste man genießen. Und er konnte Sirius nachher etwas Lustiges erzählen.

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir. Minerva, könnten sie die Lehrer zusammenrufen?"

„Natürlich, Direktor." Sie warf Snape noch einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bevor sie verschwand.

Dumbledore drückte Lupin die Phiole in die Hand. „Bring ihn dazu, das zu trinken. Er wird danach die ganze Nacht durchschlafen."

„Was ist mit ihm? Er sieht aus, als wäre er unter Drogen."

„Ist er auch. Madam Pomfrey hat ihm eine hohe Dosis Psychopharmaka verabreicht, damit er nicht durchdreht."

„Ob ihr das gelungen ist, stelle ich hier in Frage, Albus." entgegnete Remus gelassen, während er Snapes grinsendes Gesicht betrachtete.

„Er hat seine komplette Zauberkraft verloren, Remus. Deswegen kann er nicht mehr zu Voldemort."

Der Werwolf hielt erschrocken die Luft an.

„Aber wie...?" 

„Nachher! Wir müssen die Situation besprechen. Wenn er dem Ruf nicht folgt, ist sein Leben in großer Gefahr." 

Lupin nickte.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt mal. Komm Severus."

„Och, ich will lieber bei Albus bleiben. Der hat Bonbons für mich!"

„Aber ich hab einen Schokofrosch in meiner Tasche." lockte ihn der ehemalige Lehrer.

„Ohhhh... wo????"

„Den hab ich eigentlich für Schnuffel mitgebracht, aber du könntest ihm diesen wegnehmen."

„Hihihihi.... au jaaaa!" 

„Aber nur wenn du jetzt mitkommst."

Gierig stolperte Snape hinter Lupin her.

„Sirius wird mich umbringen, wenn ich seinen Schokofrosch an Snape verfüttere!" murmelte Remus nachdenklich. Der bittende Blick des Slytherin erweichte jedoch sein Gryffindorherz und er gab ihm die Schachtel, die der „erwachsene" Mann sofort aufriss und die Schokolade in den Mund stopfte. 

„Und dir geht's jetzt gut?" fragte Lupin mehr pro forma als wirklich interessiert.

„Ja, ich bin so glücklich." antwortete dieser und nahm den Werwolf bei der Hand. Severus sah dem anderen Mann tief in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Das Lächeln war geradezu verführerisch.

Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wenn er nur wüsste, was das für ein Medikament war. Setzte dieses Mittel außer der Euphorie auch noch die Hemmungen herab oder drehte er einfach völlig durch, ohne das vorher, er starrte auf seine Hand in der des anderen Mannes, eine unterbewusste Anziehung bestanden hatte? Merlin, bitte lass es das Zweite sein. 

Es wäre jedoch schon ungewöhnlich wenn Snape unterbewusst, Minerva küssen und mit ihm Händchenhalten wollte. Allerdings konnte sich Lupin damit beruhigen, dass es bestimmt kein unterbewusstes Verlangen gab, nicht mehr zaubern zu können und sich darüber zu freuen. Dann gab es wohl auch kein anderes Verlangen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Snape nach und klang wie ein kleines hyperaktives Kind.

„Ich würde sagen, du gehst schlafen!"

„Aber ich will noch nicht schlafen gehen!"

„Oh doch. Es ist Zeit für kleine... Sevvies!"

„Aber wir könnten doch Sirius einladen und dann was spielen!!!" 

„Psst. Sei leise." Alarmiert hielt er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wieso?" flüsterte dieser zurück.

„Es ist doch ein Geheimnis. Ein Spiel! Wir dürfen Sirius Namen niemals laut aussprechen!"

„Achsooooo!" Snape hatte wohl verstanden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht, denn er flüsterte jetzt nur noch.

„Also können wir Sirius einladen?"

„Wuff!" machte es hinter ihnen. Remus drehte sich um und sah Schnuffel auf sie zulaufen. 

„Ooooooohhh!" Snape kniete sich zu dem Hund runter, der knurrend vor ihm stand.

Severus streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. 

Schnuffel legte seinen Kopf schief. Remus musste ein wenig grinsen. Der Hund knurrte erneut.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben!" sprach Severus den Hund liebevoll an. 

Der schien gar nicht mehr zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Ein wenig „erstarrt" blickte er den großen Mann an, der immer näher kam. Hin und wieder brachte er ein drohendes Knurren hervor und fletschte die Zähne, aber Snape sprach mit einer unglaublich beruhigenden Stimme auf ihn ein. Remus hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass diese eiskalte Stimme so sanft klingen könnte.

Schnuffel wagte keinen Schritt vorwärts, aber er lief der Hand auch nicht mehr davon. Schließlich fasste sie sein Fell und streichelte ihn sanft. Severus nahm den Kopf des Tieres in seine Hände und kraulte ihn. Remus bemerkte dass das Knurren von Sirius nicht mehr böse klang. Eigentlich sehr wohlig. Bis er erschrocken zurückwich, als ihm wieder einfiel wer ihn da gekrault hatte. 

„Kommt ihr jetzt?" rief Remus leise und nahm Snape am Arm um ihn wieder hochzuziehen.

„Ich geh nur mit, wenn er auch mitkommt."  beharrte Severus kindisch. 

„Ja, Schnuffel bringt dich auch ins Bett... Sevvie." Er würde sich nie an diesen Ausdruck gewöhnen. Glücklicherweise war dies kein Dauerzustand des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Der Hund legte erstaunt den Kopf schief, folgte aber dann den beiden. Doch lief er lieber an Remus anderer Seite und beobachtete seinen verhassten Feind argwöhnisch.

Snapes Quartier musste Remus öffnen und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, da ihm Severus nicht im Mindesten helfen wollte. Dumbledore kannte Severus Türschutz und hatte dementsprechend die Räume wieder verschlossen.

Der Hund legte dabei erneut seinen Kopf nachdenklich schief.

Endlich waren sie drinnen.

-to be continued-


	12. Zu Bett gehen

A/N: Ich bin mal so nett und lade zwei Kapitel hoch. Einfach weil man gerade am Lachen ist und ich das nicht unterbrechen wollte. Aber gewöhnt euch nicht dran, dass werde ich anschließend nicht mehr tun. Dazu habe ich zuwenig Zeit. Ich wünsche jedenfalls ganz doll viel Spaß und freue mich wie immer auf Feedback :).

Lg Alli

Kapitel 12

„Okay, was ist hier los?"

Sirius Black verwandelte sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form und schaute Severus mit schiefen Blick an.

„Och, Hundi ist nicht mehr da." murmelte Snape ein wenig traurig.

Jetzt konnte Remus wirklich nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut los. „Komm schon Hundi," schmunzelte er, „verwandele dich wieder zurück, dass Klein-Sevvie dich streicheln kann." Sirius warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ja bitte Siri!" bettelte nun auch Snape.

„Lass den Scheiß, Slytherin!" knurrte Black genervt. „Also was soll das?"

„Remy, ist Siri böse auf mich?"

„Aber nein!" beruhigte der Werwolf den Zaubertränkelehrer, der nun wirklich traurig ausschaute.

„Wirklich nicht? Ich mag ihn doch so sehr!!!!" Remus prustete fast wieder los, als Sirius erneut knurrte. Diesmal menschlich. 

„Das ist mir neu! Welches Spiel spielst du hier du widerliche Schlange?" 

„Ich spiele gerne Spiele. Wollen wir Karten spielen? Oder Quidditch. Ich habe soooo lange nicht mehr Quidditch gespielt. Komm wir holen James und spielen ne Runde!"

„Das reicht! Ich mach dich fertig. Fang nicht an, mich zu verscheißern. Und wage es nicht noch einmal Scherze über James zu machen!!!!" Er stürmte auf den Slytherin zu, der die Wut des Mannes nicht verstand. „Sirius!" Remus hielt ihn fest.

„Aber James war doch immer so gut. Willst du nicht mit ihm spielen?"

„James ist tot! Hör auf damit." Nun war Sirius kurz vorm Ausrasten, Remus hielt seinen Freund mit aller Kraft fest, bevor er Snape die Hände um den Hals legen konnte, welcher völlig verwirrt vor ihnen stand.

„Tot?" Snape legte die Stirn in Falten. „Stimmt. Ich erinnere mich. Dann brauchen wir einen neuen Sucher. Aber er hat einen Sohn. Harry, der ist auch gut nicht wahr?"

„Wage dich Harry auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du Voldemort für einen Schoßhund hälst!!!!"

Severus fing an zu kichern, was so ziemlich der Höhepunkt des merkwürdigen Verhaltens darstellte. Jetzt musste Sirius wirklich glauben, dass der Slytherin den Verstand verloren hatte. Eigentlich besaß er seinen Verstand wirklich nicht mehr, aber er war hoffentlich nur unterdrückt. 

„Voldemort muss ich nicht mehr wiedersehen!" behauptete er freudestrahlend.

„Wie meinst du das???" Sirius vergaß, dass er eigentlich wütend sein wollte.

„Verrate ich dir nicht!!! Ätttttsccchhhhhhhh!!!" Severus streckte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann die Zunge raus. 

„Der hat doch nicht mehr alle Kessel im Kerker!" 

„Sirius, bleib ruhig. Er kann nichts dafür..."

„Siri ist doch böse auf mich, Remy!!!!" beschwerte sich Snape enttäuscht und zog einen Schmollmund. „Dabei wollte ich doch nur spielen."

„Nein, ganz ehrlich, er ist nicht böse." Remus warf Sirius einen bittenden Blick zu, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Er ist nur ein wenig... unausgeschlafen. So wie du, Sevvie!"

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Sevvie?? Du nennst ihn Sevvie?" 

„Er nennt mich ja auch Remy!" verteidigte sich der Werwolf.

Remus zauberte eine Tasse heißen Kakao her. Wenn der Kerl scharf auf Schokolade war, dann trank er bestimmt auch gerne Schokoladenmilch. Er schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole in die Tasse.

„Oh doch, du bist müde. Komm, du ziehst dir jetzt brav dein Schlafzeug an und dann gehst du ins Bett. Du kriegst jetzt auch noch eine Tasse Kakao und dann kommt auch noch mal Hundi."

„Jippie!!!" Severus verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

„Remus!!! Wer ist das?" Sirius hielt seinen Freund am Arm fest. „Entweder hat sich die Schlange nun komplett das Hirn ausgebrannt oder ihr habt einem Kleinkind den Vielsafttrank eingetrichtert!"

„Das ist Poppys Werk!" antwortete dieser nun wieder ernst.

„Bitte?" 

„Sie hat Severus eine hohe Dosis Psychopharmaka gegeben. Ich glaube allerdings, dass es eine Überdosis war. Soviel ich weiß, sollte es ihn nur friedlich stellen."

„Das da..." Sirius zeigte auf das Schlafzimmer. „...nenne ich nicht friedlich!"

„Ja, er sollte entspannt und glücklich sein. Ein wenig zuviel Fröhlichkeit, finde ich. Ich hab Dumbledore nur angeboten ihn ins Bett zu bringen, viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte, du würdest vor dem Büro des Direktors warten?"

„Mir war so langsam langweilig! Dann hab ich dich gesucht... und gefunden, händchenhaltend, mit dem da!"

„Vergiss mal einen Moment deinen Streit mit Severus. Er kann dir jetzt sowieso kein contra geben. Sei so lange nett zu ihm, wie die Wirkung dieser „Droge" anhält. Man könnte fast glauben, dass er anfängt zu heulen, wenn du gemein zu ihm bist. Er scheint dich echt zu mögen... Hundi!" Remus grinste ihn wieder an.

„Wie kommt er dazu? Ich meine... selbst wenn er mit Drogen vollgepumpt ist. So sehr kann man doch nicht dadurch verändert werden. Er hat mich da draußen gekrault!!!! So etwas hat er noch nie versucht! Nicht das ich das wollte." Sirius schüttelte sich, als wäre das das Widerlichste was ihm je widerfahren war.

„Wirklich gewehrt hast du dich aber auch nicht."

„Eigentlich war ich zu geschockt um zu reagieren."

„Glaub mir, ich hab mich auch kaum aus der Starre lösen können. Wir treffen uns nachher noch mit dem Orden. Jetzt bespricht Dumbledore gerade das Problem mit den Lehrern."

„Um welches Problem geht es hier eigentlich? Warum musste Pomfrey ihn friedlich stellen? Ist er durchgedreht oder was? Hat er eines der Kinder angegriffen?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht ärgerlich, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. „Hat er Harry etwas angetan? Dann schwör ich dir,  ich mach..."

„Nein, Sirius. Harry geht es gut. Severus hat seine magischen Kräfte verloren. Ich würde behaupten, er ist in etwa so magisch wie ein ...Muggel."

Sirius hustete, als hätte er sich an der Luft verschluckt. Der ungläubige Blick war nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Doch dann musste er schelmisch lächeln „Wie hat er denn das geschafft?"

„Weiß nicht. Deswegen möchte Dumbledore anscheinend mit uns sprechen. So lustig es auch im ersten Moment klingt, sind die Folgen davon nicht gerade auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen."

Remus beobachtete Sirius wie er versuchte, krampfhaft die Schadenfreude zu unterdrücken. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht und Remus konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. So einen Dämpfer hätten sie dem Slytherin in ihrer Schulzeit sehr wohl gegönnt. Doch sie waren nicht mehr in der Schule. Und Severus war ein Lehrer und herausragender Tränkemeister, zudem ein Spion gegen Voldemort. Sie konnten sich seinen Verlust nicht leisten.

„Ich denke, sie wollten ihn ruhig halten, damit er nicht abdreht. Keine Ahnung. Wäre verständlich, wenn er das nicht einfach verkraftet hat. Gerade er, der immer alles unter Kontrolle haben muss. Ich selbst würde wahrscheinlich auch durchdrehen. Ich kann mir das gar nicht vorstellen wie das sein muss. Nicht zaubern können..."

„Muss ein ziemlicher Schock für ihn gewesen sein. Ich hab ja schon fast Mitleid." Stimmte ihm Sirius zu. „Aber nur fast..."

Remus beobachtete, wie Snape im Satin-Morgenmantel auftauchte und die beiden angrinste.

„Darf ich noch mal Hundi sehen?" bat er schüchtern. 

„Trink erst mal deinen Kakao!" Severus nickte und trank die Tasse auf einmal aus.

Dann sah er bittend zu Sirius. Remus war überrascht wie naiv diese sonst bösartigen Augen blicken konnten. „Er ist irgendwie niedlich."

„Merlin, ich streite mit ihm lieber! Ich kann kleinen Kindern nichts verwehren." knurrte Sirius und wollte sich gerade wieder verwandeln, als Severus gegen Remus fiel und sich müde festhielt.

„Wowouh! Pomfrey meint es mit ihren Tränken aber ziemlich gut heute." rief Black und kam seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam brachten sie den fast schon schlummernden Mann ins Bett.

„Ich war noch nie hier...!" meinte Sirius sich umschauend. „Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, dass er inmitten von Spinnen und Schlangen lebt, aber es sieht eigentlich recht normal aus."

Remus lächelte zustimmend. Er hatte schon einmal in die Räume des Tränkemeisters gesehen, aber genau das Gleiche hatte er damals auch gedacht. 

„Hundi?" murmelte Severus leise. 

„Wuff!" Sirius hatte sich verwandelt und stupste mit seiner Nase die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen an, der lächelnd darüber strich.

„Bleibst du da bis ich eingeschlafen bin, Remy?" fragte er nun den Werwolf.

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen." Hoffentlich bat er ihn jetzt nicht noch um einen Gutenachtkuss. Das wäre nun wirklich zuviel des Guten.

Aber er brauchte es gar nicht zu befürchten, denn die Wirkung des Schlaftrunkes setzte voll ein und Severus schlief binnen Sekunden tief und fest ein.

Einen Moment blieb Remus noch um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht mehr aufwachte, dann schloss er die Schlafzimmertür und beide verließen die Räume im Kerker.

A/N: Ok, die letzten zwei Kapitel waren ziemlich sinnlos, aber sie mussten sein. Es hat soviel Spaß gemacht... kleiner Sevvie J

-to be continued


	13. Diskussionsrunde

A/N: Schluss mit den lustigen Kapiteln, nun wird es wieder ernst :) na ja mal sehen *gg* Überrascht bin ich nur dass es länger geworden ist, als die anderen, aber ich glaube das stört euch nicht, oder?

Danke Danke Danke an alle Reviewer

@vs. Goliath: Ja, wie sich Sevie verhält wirst du noch ein kapitel warten müssen, aber auf jeden Fall wird er es nicht locker aufnehmen *gg*

@Lorelei Lee: Mag sein, vielleicht ist Siri eifersüchtig hihi, ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich war keine Liebesgeschichte geplant. Aber schön dass ich dich zum Lachen gebracht habe :)

@Elliot: Das mit dem nassen Lappen hab ich sogar nach dem Schreiben geträumt. *gg*

@Pe: Auch bei dir danke für die netten Reviews. Bist ja wirklich fleißig *froi*. Ja, ich fand ihn auch so niedlich. Und Hundi wird bestimmt noch ein paar Mal auftauchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass nachdem ihn die, die ihn in diesem Zustand gesehen haben, damit in Ruhe lassen. Gerade Siri nicht *gg*

So nun geht es aber endlich los

Bye Alli

13. Kapitel

„Er schläft. Tief und fest! Endlich!" 

Remus und Schnuffel betraten gerade das Büro des Direktors. Die meisten Lehrer waren schon gegangen. Sie hatten die Besprechung gerade beendet. Nur noch die Hauslehrer McGonagall, Flitwick und Sprout waren zugegen.

 „Der arme Junge ist sicher total fertig mit den Nerven." vermutete Prof. Sprout, wie immer besorgt. 

„Nein, Poppy meinte es zu gut mit ihren Mittelchen. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken. Ich bin allerdings dankbar, dass er noch nicht reagieren konnte. Im Krankenflügel war er erst mal geschockt, aber dennoch gefasst. Ich denke, er hat seine Lage noch nicht ganz begreifen können. Das kommt alles morgen. Ich konnte nicht umhin mich vor dem nächsten Tag zu fürchten.

Der Direktor setzte sich in einen großen Sessel.

Er lächelte leicht, aber Remus konnte in seinen Augen erkennen, dass seine Sorgen groß waren.

„Hattest du Probleme mit ihm?" fragte Dumbledore gleich nach.

„Nicht wirklich. Er hat nur ein wenig gequengelt. Aber mit einem Kakao und einem kuscheligen Hund, war er leicht zu überreden." 

Professor McGonagall grinste belustigt. Auch sie konnte den Humor an der Situation nicht ignorieren, während der Hund wieder knurrte.

„Gequengelt? Das ist das Letzte Wort, dass ich mit Severus in Verbindung bringen würde, neben ‚hüpfen' und ‚verlegen lächeln'." Kicherte Flitwick los. „Normalerweise knurrt er. Ich bedaure regelrecht das verpasst zu haben."

„Aber Filius!" Professor Sprout empörte sich. 

„Entschuldigung, reine Schadenfreude! Ich hätte Severus gerne gesehen." 

„Professor Snape wird da nicht deiner Meinung sein, Filius. Die Situation ist ohnehin schon schwer genug für ihn."

„Albus, Snape hat uns schon des Öfteren deutlich gemacht, dass er unsere Gesellschaft für überflüssig hält. Natürlich ist der Magieverlust ein ernsthaftes Problem, aber ihn in einem Zustand der Glückseligkeit zu sehen, wäre eine Genugtuung für uns." 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gehässig sein kannst. Er hat einen schweres Trauma erlitten. Für einen Zauberer kommt das dem Verlust eines Armes oder Beines gleich. Es ist eine Form der Behinderung. Und dann ausgerechnet er. Er ist immer so stolz und unnahbar. Ich fürchte, dass er ohnehin mit niemanden darüber sprechen möchte. Wenn wir ihn jetzt noch verspotten, verlieren wir ihn womöglich."

„Du hast ja recht, Suzanne!" entschuldigte sich der kleine Professor und machte eine schuldbewusstes Gesicht.

„Albus, ich werde selbstverständlich dabei helfen ein Gegenmittel zu finden, sollte es eines geben. Mir tut Severus leid und ich werde jederzeit für ihn da sein."

„Danke Suzanne. Severus wird es zwar nie so deutlich ausdrücken, aber er wird deine Hilfe zu schätzen wissen." Albus nickte Professor Sprout freundlich zu. „Darüber machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken. Ich kenne ihn schließlich auch schon lange und weiß mit ihm umzugehen. Außerdem kommen Poppy und ich seinem Fach am nächsten und bisher hat er auch und schauen sie nicht so erstaunt Filius, mir jederzeit ihm Gewächshaus geholfen, sogar um Rat gefragt hat, wenn er ein Problem mit einer Zutat hatte. Ich komme sehr gut mit ihm aus."

Die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff zeigte klar und deutlich, dass sie sich der Meinung McGonagalls und Flitwicks nicht anschließen konnte.

Remus beobachtete das Ganze schmunzelnd. Er hatte noch nie wirklich darauf geachtet, wie die anderen Lehrer zu Snape stehen. Dass Severus und Minerva im ewigen Wettstreit waren, lag nicht zuletzt an der schon immer bestehenden Häuserrivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, außerdem waren beide zu sehr von ihrem Stolz ergriffen, als dass sie sich vertragen durften. Egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer, es war wohl unmöglich sich als Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zu vertragen. Die Erfahrung hatte Lupin auch schon zur Genüge gemacht. Dabei hatte er sich als er vor drei Jahren unterrichtet hatte wirklich Mühe gegeben die Vergangenheit abzulegen und ein gutes Kollegenverhältnis aufzubauen. Nun, es ging gründlich schief.

Was er allerdings noch nie bemerkt hatte, war die offensichtliche Abneigung Flitwicks. Eigentlich war dieser doch zu jedem freundlich. Sprout hingegen verteidigte Severus vehement. Was außer dem Direktor bisher noch keiner getan hatte. Hatte es Severus tatsächlich geschafft, alleine eine Freundschaft aufzubauen, die nicht auf Schuld, die er eindeutig gegenüber dem Direktor fühlte, bestand. Kaum zu glauben.

„Suzanne, manchmal wünschte ich mir mit deiner hufflepuffschen Gutmütigkeit gesegnet zu sein." Kommentierte McGonagall Sprouts Engagement.

„Das hat nichts mit meinem Haus zu tun, Minerva." verteidigte sich Suzanne Sprout nun selbst. „Er kann sehr zuvorkommend sein. Und hilfsbereit, wenn man ihn nur mit Respekt behandelt."

„Nun, da geben ich Suzanne recht, Aber wir sollte nicht über seinen Charakter diskutieren oder gar streiten..."

„Ja, das machen wir oft genug..." warf Flitwick leise in die Runde.

„...wir müssen einen Lösung finden."

„Dürfte ich vielleicht mal erfahren, was eigentlich geschehen ist?"

Lupin, der die ganze Zeit nur dem Gespräch gefolgt war, mischte sich jetzt wieder ein. Auch Schnuffel war an seiner Seite ungeduldig geworden. Remus konnte sich schon vorstellen, dass ihm das Thema nicht wirklich passte.

„Ja, natürlich Remus."

Daraufhin verschwanden Flitwick und Sprout. Minerva blieb weiterhin im Raum. 

Sirius verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form und begrüßte McGonagall und Dumbledore. 

„Wie geht es dir, Sirius?" fragte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihren ehemaligen Schüler. 

Dumbledore hatte sie schließlich eingeweiht, sowie auch den gesamten Phönix-Orden. Er konnte auf die Hilfe des Schwarzhaarigen in Kooperation mit den anderen nicht verzichten. In seiner Animagiegestalt, kam er fast überall hin, ohne aufzufallen. Sie waren ohnehin zu wenige. Die meisten der alten Kämpfer, waren mittlerweile auch alt geworden und die Jahre die sie ohne Voldemorts Einfluss gelebt hatten, ließen sie ein wenig einrosten. Sirius, Remus und Severus waren mit ihren Anfang vierzig die jüngsten, denn obwohl Harry schon viel überlebt hatte, war er noch lange kein Mitglied des Ordens, auch wenn Dumbledore das in näherer Zukunft in Betracht zog. Jüngere Kämpfer Mitte bis Ende zwanzig gab es gar nicht, da sie ohne Voldemort im Nacken ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte und nur wenige davon Auroren geworden waren, oder sich für die Verteidigung interessierten. Man hatte die Zeiten vergessen wollen und sich nach einem anderen Job umgesehen. Ein fataler Fehler, vor dem Dumbledore schon immer gewarnt hatte. Nun war er auf Kinder und ältere Leute angewiesen gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen. Ein Zauberer war mit 50 oder 60 nicht wirklich als alt anzusehen, er selbst zählte sich noch lange nicht zu einem alten Mann und er war weit über hundert, aber es war leider eine Tatsache, dass die Agilität bereits mit 50 schon wesentlich im Vergleich zu jüngeren Zauberern eingeschränkt war. So gerne man diese Tatsache auch verstecken wollte. Zauberer, die auch körperlich auf ihrem Höhepunkt standen, wären eine gute Hilfe. Denn Dumbledore vermutete, dass nicht nur magisches Können für den Sieg in diesem ‚Krieg' von Nöten sind. 

Man muss auch wissen, wie man sich ohne Zauberstab verteidigt. Dumbledore war zwar noch in der Lage die vielen Treppen in Hogwarts nötigenfalls hochzueilen, aber geschickt einem Zauberspruch auszuweichen und sich abzurollen, nun das hatte er vor vielen Jahren vielleicht einmal gekonnt, aber die Erinnerung verblasste zunehmends. Und wenn er an Alastor Moody oder Arabella Figg dachte..., die würde sich auch nicht auf einen Faustkampf einlassen.

Egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, am Ende würde er Kinder wie Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley an vorderster Front einsetzen müssen. Harry war ohnehin dort geboren. Hoffentlich hatten sie bis dahin zumindest ihren Abschluss hinter sich.

„Mir wäre wohler, wenn ich mich endlich frei bewegen könnte, aber im Moment geht es mir gut. Remus passt gut auf mich auf. Er hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht mich durchzufüttern."

Sirius grinste seinem Freund zu.

„Apropos durchfüttern, du hattest mir einen Schokofrosch versprochen!" beharrte der Animagus fast bettelnd.

„Der wurde dem Phönixorden geopfert."

„Was?" Sirius schaute verständnislos.

„Ich hab ihn gebraucht, um Severus anzulocken."

„Na toll. Du hast der widerlichen Slytherinschlange meine Schokolade gegeben?"

Dumbledore verzog tadelnd seinen Mund und die blauen Augen sahen Sirius über die halbmondförmigen Gläser an.

„Hätte ich vorher wissen können, dass er so auf Hundi abfährt?" entgegnete Remus grinsend.

McGonagall kicherte leise und Sirius Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

„Witzig....!" knurrte er ironisch. „Was ist jetzt mit diesem Mistkerl von Snape? Wieso kann er nicht mehr zaubern" fragte Sirius schlecht gelaunt Dumbledore.

Dieser wies sie an doch Platz zu nehmen.

„Es ist ein medizinisches Problem. So wie es aussieht, sind die Langzeitwirkungen seiner Spionagetätigkeit für seinen Körper zuviel gewesen. Eine Überlastung im Gehirn die dazu führte, dass er keinen Zugang mehr zu seinem magischen Potential hat."

„Es liegt also an den Verletzungen, die er durch die Überfälle und Voldemorts Einfluss erlitten hat?"

„Nein, nicht ausschließlich. Ich bin der Meinung, dass eine ganze Menge Faktoren mitspielen. Langzeiteinfluss den Cruciatus ist aber sicherlich einer der Hauptgründe. Ansonsten Stress, ungenügender Schlaf, unregelmäßige Mahlzeiten, Unzufriedenheit und wahrscheinlich auch seine schlechte Laune. Nicht umsonst heißt es Lachen ist die beste Medizin und ich fürchte, dass wir Severus nicht zu den humorvollsten Typen auf dem Schloss zählen können."

„Oh nein!" Sirius wurde bleich. „Sagen sie jetzt nicht, dass wir Snape glücklich machen müssen."

Albus schmunzelte.

„Ich muss sagen, Sirius Black. Du hast mich auf eine sehr gute Idee gebracht! Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn gerade ihr beide mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würdet."

Sirius starrte den Direktor entsetzt an, als hätte er ihn aufgefordert Voldemort zu seinem Geburtstag einzuladen.

Auch Remus rutschte ein wenig unwohl auf seinem Stuhl herum. Auch er war von dieser Idee nicht gerade begeistert, doch hatte er sich lange besser im Griff als sein bester Freund neben ihm.

McGonagall hingegen war ziemlich erfreut, dass sie nicht den schwarzen Peter gezogen hatte. (A/N: Schwarzer Peter? Die Aussage hat was oder?)

„Stimmt, er braucht Menschen in seinem Alter, die mit ihm etwas unternehmen." Sie grinste Sirius ein wenig frech an. Sehr ungewohnt für die sonst so strenge Hauslehrerin.

„Ach ja, soll er mit mir Gassi gehen?"

„Wieder eine schöne Idee, Sirius. Poppy war ohnehin der Meinung, dass ihm Spaziergänge gut tun würden."

„Am besten halte ich jetzt die Klappe, wenn ich vor Ideen schon sprühe."

Sirius lehnte sich nach hinten und verzog das Gesicht.

„Abgesehen von seinem körperlichen Problemen besteht doch auch eine große Gefahr von Voldemort!" Remus lenkte das Gespräch in Bahnen, dass ihm wesentlich einfacher erschien, als Snape glücklich zu machen.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Er hat dem Ruf heute Nachmittag nicht Folge leisten können. Die Schmerzen können wir unterdrücken, abgesehen davon, dass es eine erneute Überanstrengung für ihn bedeutet, aber dennoch wird der Lord nicht begeistert darüber sein, dass er seinen ‚Giftmischer' verliert."

„Was könnte schlimmstenfalls geschehen?" fragte Sirius wieder nach. Er konnte einfach nicht die Klappe halten, dass für ihn noch nie möglich gewesen.

„Sie könnten ihn töten!" beantwortete Minerva die Frage trocken.

„Aber er wird keinen Nutzen mehr für Voldemort sein. Was will er mit einem Mann, der ohnehin nicht zaubern kann? Snape kann kaum ein ernstzunehmender Feind für ihn sein. Wieso sollte er sich die Mühe machen?"

„Snape gehört zu seinen Eliteleuten. Er weiß zuviel. Er könnte eine Menge Deatheater namentlich verraten. Als Squib hat Voldemort keine Verwendung mehr für ihn. Aus seiner Sicht wäre es geschickt für Snape sich an die Gegenseite mit Informationen zu verkaufen, damit er wenigstens in der Welt des Ministeriums angenommen würde. Voldemort wird damit rechnen, dass Snape zum Verräter wird. Schon aus Selbsterhaltungstrieb." überlegte Remus laut. Minerva nickte ihm zu.

„Sie könnten auch versuchen ihn zu entführen. Squib oder nicht. Er ist einer der besten Tränkemeister im Land. Selbst wenn er einen Assistenten für das Aussprechen der Zauber benötigt, kann er immer noch alle Tränke herstellen und ist damit sehr wohl noch wichtig für Voldemort. Da Snape aber nicht mehr auf Abruf bereit stehen kann, wird er ihn zu sich holen müssen. Das möchte ich auf jeden Fall verhindern."

Dumbledore blickte ernst in die Runde.

„Er wird ständig unter Schutz stehen müssen."

„Er bleibt natürlich auch erst mal hier, Remus! Auf Hogwarts ist er sicher. Ich will ihn auch nicht als Lehrer verlieren. Wie ich mit dem Kollegium bereits besprochen habe, werde ich in der nächsten Woche den Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen, die Zeit danach... Nun, er wird sehr wohl den theoretischen Unterricht übernehmen können, im praktischen Teil muss immer eine Person zur Sicherheit dabei sein, die zumindest Ahnung von Zaubertränken hat und im Notfall eingreifen kann. Ich habe ihn schon damit konfrontiert und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, aber auch er sah die Notwendigkeit. Und sein Wunsch weiter zu unterrichten ist wohl größer als sein Stolz. Ein Umstand, den ich mit einer großen Erleichterung verbinde."

„Hat Poppy eine Prognose stellen können?" Sirius Frage, lag auch Remus auf der Zunge, aber er hatte sich nicht getraut noch mehr Sorgenfalten auf das Gesicht des Direktors zu bringen.

In der Tat bewirkte die Frage ein Stirnrunzeln. Remus wusste, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„Sie sagte, dass sie ihm nicht helfen kann. Jedenfalls nicht mit der Sicherheit, die er sich wünscht. Sie könne zwar die wahrscheinlichen Ursachen für das Problem mindern, natürlich nur mit seiner Kooperation. Aber mehr als Ratschläge zur Erholung kann sie auch nicht geben. Allerdings kann sie den Schaden selbst nicht beseitigen. Und sie kann ebenso wenig sagen, ob er irreparabel ist, oder er mit viel Geduld und Training wieder seine volle Magiebegabung wiederherstellen kann. Es ist nicht mal unmöglich, dass die Sache morgen wieder vorbei ist."

„Das ist nicht besonders präzise!" 

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„Albus, wie lange sollen wir die Sache dann geheim halten. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn Voldemort davon so früh wie möglich erfährt?"

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Egal, wie er reagiert, es wird für Severus genauso unangenehme Folgen haben, wie wenn wir es verschweigen. Aufgrund des Unterrichtes wird er ohnehin bald Bescheid wissen. Ich nehme an, dass der Informationsweg der Kinder von Deatheatern genauso gut wie immer funktioniert und wir können es den Kindern nicht vorenthalten. Nicht mit einem Assistenten. Jedoch möchte ich mit der Geheimhaltung bis zum nächsten Ruf Voldemorts warten. Ich möchte wissen, wie viel Bedeutung er der Sache gibt. Bis dahin, gilt Snape als krank."

„Aufgrund des Zusammenbruchs letzte Woche nichts Auffälliges." McGonagall wiederholte wohl Gedanken, die schon in der Lehrerkonferenz besprochen worden waren..

„Zusammenbruch?"

„Ja, er hatte während des Unterrichts einen Anfall mit starken Kopfschmerzen, bei dem er ohnmächtig wurde. Wir vermuten, dass das der Auslöser für seine Magieunfähigkeit gewesen war."

„Was machen wir jetzt wegen der Informationen, die uns Snape geliefert hat? Sie haben keinen zweiten Spion zufällig parat?"

Dumbledore verzog leicht säuerlich das Gesicht. Remus knuffte Sirius in die Seite. Etwas Unsensibleres hätte er nicht sagen können. Dumbledore machte sich ohnehin schon Sorgen genug um den Slytherin. 

„Nein, damit kann ich leider nicht dienen. Und so gut seine Informationen auch waren und so ungern ich darauf verzichte, desto wichtiger ist mir seine Gesundheit, Sirius. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er ein wenig Erholung bekommt. Er hätte nicht mehr lange durchgehalten. Auch ein sturer Kerl wie Severus zerbricht unter dieser seelischen Last." 

„Hat der überhaupt ne Seele?" murmelte Sirius leise, doch Dumbledore hatte gute Ohren und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen erneut einen giftigen, dumbledoreuntypischen Blick zu. Sirius zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. Remus glaubte nicht, dass er diese so ernst gemeint hatte.

„Wir werden eben mehr aufpassen. Mehr Kontrollgänge, mehr Leute, mehr Sicherheitstruppen für die gefährdeten Personen. Vielleicht schaffen wir es eine Basis mit dem Ministerium zu erreichen, die uns weit mehr bringt, als Fudge Ignoranz. Ich weiß, dass viele Auroren genauso wenig mit den Methoden des Zaubereiministers einverstanden sind, wie wir. Auch wenn es schwieriger sein wird, willkürlich ausgewählte Muggelfamilien zu schützen. Mit dem nötigen Ehrgeiz wird es schon gehen." Schlug Remus versöhnlicher vor.

„Das wird kaum noch möglich sein."

„Es geht aber nicht anders! Snape war ein fast unmöglicher Luxus, den wir genießen durften. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir ohne ihn gar nichts ausrichten können. Wir haben immer noch Spione, auf die Voldemort nicht achtet." 

„Wie meinst du das?"

Remus holte aus seiner Tasche ein Zeitung hervor und legte sie auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors, der neugierig die Augenbrauen hochzog. 

„Deswegen bin ich eigentlich hergekommen."

Dumbledore las aufmerksam den Text. „Schon wieder neue Sekte aufgetaucht. Am Abend des 2. November wurden erneut auf dem alten Friedhof von Maycull eine Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Männer und Frauen beobachtet, die sich vor einem gespenstisch geschminkten Mann niederknieten. Der Friedhofswärter, der daraufhin die Polizei holte, sagte aus, dass es mindestens schon 5 Treffen von September bis November diesen Jahres gegeben hatte. Die verdächtigen Personen trugen alle Masken, so dass er keine weiteren Gesichter erkennen konnte. Sie scheinen alle mit kurzen Stöcken bewaffnet zu sein, die wohl in der Lage sind Elektroschocks auszuteilen. Desweiteren arbeiteten sie mit allerlei Feuerwerk und Kerzen, um ihre Rituale durchzuführen. Obwohl keine Leichen gefunden wurden, behauptet der Friedhofswärter, dass es Menschenopfer gegeben hatte. Gräber wurden keine geschändet.

Die Berichte vom Auftauchen unheimlicher Sekten häuften sich in den letzten Monaten massiv. So gibt es auch ähnliche Berichte aus Kexton, Zaarl und Laviston. Etwas muss die Satansanhänger angelockt haben, so dass sie sich nun alle so öffentlich zeigten. Bisher konnte jedoch nichts gegen sie unternommen, da die Polizei zu spät eintraf..."

Anschließend kamen noch Vermutungen von Geschichtswissenschaftler der Muggel, die eine zeitliche Übereinstimmung mit historischen Anlässen und Prophezeiungen festgestellt haben wollen. Dumbledore ließ diesen Absatz weg und sah nachdenklich zu Remus auf.

„Du glaubst diese Sektenanhänger sind Deatheater?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Wäre ich ein Muggel, würde ich wohl das Gesehene genauso interpretieren. Abgesehen davon, fand ich noch dies."

Er legte noch ein buntes Blatt vor die Nase des Direktors.

„Umgeben von Zauberern?" las er laut vor.

McGonagall sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Es gibt sie tatsächlich. Die Zauberer mit ihren langen Roben und spitzen Hüten und ihren Zauberstäben. Die gefährlichen Wesen sind auf der Jagd nach Menschen." Dumbledore begnügte sich damit einige Sätze vorzulesen. „Dämonen der Hölle? Ich wurde von Zauberern entführt? Sie quälten mich und misshandelten mich. Ihre Zauberstäbe sprühen funken, und foltern jeden Menschen mit unvorstellbaren Schmerzen ohne Hand an sie zu legen. Sie können den Willen beeinflussen. Niemand kann vor ihnen weglaufen, wenn sie ihre Flüche sprechen. Sie nennen die Folter Crucio! Oh mein Gott."

„Direktor, die Deatheater schaffen es noch, unsere Welt preiszugeben." Warf McGonagall noch immer bestürzt ein.

„Das ist eher nicht zu befürchten." Mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Viele lesen diese Zeitung, aber keiner würde das zugeben. Das ist ein Revolverblatt."

Minerva schaute nur verständnislos.

Remus erklärte es ihr. „Diese Zeitung ist bekannt dafür, die Tatsachen ein wenig zu verdrehen. Sie schreiben über uns Zauberer genauso wie über Außerirdische. Es zählt zu einer Zeitung, die den Status der Volksverdummung innehat. Wie Sirius sagte, niemand würde es zugeben, dass er diese Zeitung liest. Viele werden es glauben wollen, aber ihre Vernunft sagt ihnen, dass es Blödsinn ist. Magie ist keine Wissenschaft. Muggel sind zu wissenschaftlich, um ihre Existenz anzuerkennen. Egal, ob sie in der Zeitung steht, oder nicht.

Sie glauben letztendlich nur das, was sie sehen und die, die es doch tun, werden gesellschaftlich ausgelacht."

„Wofür gibt es diese Zeitungen dann?"

„Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung!" antwortete der Werwolf ehrlich.

„Geld!" fügte Sirius hinzu. „Die Leute kaufen es. Das gibt Geld. Es ist den Schreibern egal, was sie dort hinein schreiben. Wenn jemand etwas gesehen hat, verkauft er seine Geschichte. Egal ob sie wahr ist oder nicht. Übernatürliches wird niemals in einer anerkannten seriösen Zeitung zu lesen sein. Aber Remus hat recht. Diese Revolverblätter sind eine gute Informationsquelle für uns. Was uns bekannt vorkommt, könnte tatsächlich geschehen sein und der Bericht beweist es. Offensichtlich hat diese Person es geschafft, den Fängen der Deatheater zu entfliehen." 

„Und Voldemort ist es ziemlich egal, ob er in der Muggelzeitung steht oder nicht... Es ist zu unwichtig und gleichzeitig wichtig für uns."

„Allerdings werden wir nur die Informationen nach den Angriffen erhalten." Widersprach Minerva.

„Ja, aber wir bekommen dafür Hinweise, die uns Snape nicht hatte liefern können. Aufenthaltsorte. Die Anhänger wissen selbst nicht, wohin sie apparieren. Und sie haben auch keine Gelegenheit sich näher umzusehen. Wir könnten es schaffen, die Treffen zu stören, wenn wir die Plätze beobachten und sie mehrmals verwendet werden. Das wird Voldemort nervös machen und wahrscheinlich nach dem Verräter Ausschau halten."

„Er wird glauben, dass es Snape ist."

„Ja, das bestimmt, doch wenn ein Aufenthaltsort bekannt wird, den Snape nicht besucht, sucht er unter den verbleibenden Leuten. Das macht ihn garantiert nervös. Denn einen anderen Spion wird er nicht finden."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass sie irgendwann darauf kommen werden?"

„Nicht so bald... Es gibt keinen höheren muggelgeborenen Deatheater, der ihn darauf hinweisen könnte. Geschweige denn, wenn sie Muggelblut in sich haben, sind sie so von ihrer Rolle inbegriffen, dass sie zu stolz sind, um über eine solche Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Aber Hoffnung, ist das, was ich als Letztes aufgebe!" erwiderte Dumbledore stark.

Remus stimmte ihm zu.

„Dann werden wir die nächsten Tage sehen, was auf uns zukommt. Ich werde das..." Dumbledore tippte auf die Zeitungsartikel... „weiterleiten."

Remus und Sirius nickten und verließen das Büro.

(A/N: Ich habe das Wort Giftmischer nicht in den Büchern gefunden, oder einfach überlesen. Allerdings wurde es mittlerweile in so vielen FFs verwendet, dass man wohl nicht mehr sagen kann wer der erste war. Ich habe es einfach auch mal verwendet.)

A/N Nr.2: Ok, die Sache mit den Revolverblättern ist aus MIB geklaut aber ich fand die Idee gut :)

-to be continued-


	14. Böses Erwachen

A/N: Hallooooooo... So nachdem ich meinen Rüffel gekriegt habe, ich soll endlich mal wieder updaten, hab ich mich ganz kleinlaut hingesetzt und den ganzen Abend korrigiert. Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht allzu viele Rechtschreibfehler übersehen. 

Lilith, ich habe noch nicht mal was gegessen und jetzt isses schon halb elf und ich muss Morgen wieder um 6 Uhr raus und dieses Kapitel ist länger, als alle anderen zuvor. Ich hoffe, ich kann dich damit ein wenig zufrieden stellen. 

So und nun danke den zahlreichen Reviewern... 

@Lilith11: Ich hab ja schon ne Menge geschrieben *ggg* aber dein Review will ja auch beantwortet werden. Also ja ich spiele gerne. Da gebe ich dir eindeutig recht. Irre lustig und tragisch. Ich denke immer noch darüber nach, dass das Genre „Angst" einfach nicht passt, aber „Humor" würde wohl falsch verstanden werden. Ich habe das immer gerechtfertigt dass Snape richtig Angst bekommt *g*... mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall behalte ich irre lustig und schrecklich tragisch auch in diesem Kapitel bei. 

@Pe: Du willst also ein HappyEnd? HmHm... keine Ahnung... ich hatte mal ein Ende aber das hat mir nicht mehr gefallen und dann habe ich es über den Haufen geworfen und jetzt muss ich mir was neues überlegen... Wenn man die Geschichte schon begonnen hat, ist das ziemlich schwierig. Ich stecke auch ein wenig in einer Schreibblockade, die es langsam aufzulösen gilt. Hm, soll er die Zauberkraft wiederkriegen, ja? Ich weiß nich, so nen kleiner Muggel-Sev ist doch auch ganz niedlich. Vielleicht wird er Chemiker?? Grins... man merkt überhaupt nicht, welches Studienfach ich habe, oder? Lass dich überraschen, so wie ich :)

@Mel: Noch eine die Snape leidend sehen will?? Ich verweise mal ganz leise auf: Von Mördern und Verrätern von Lilith. Das übertrifft jegliches Leiden :). Nicht das die Geschichte Werbung nötig hätte, die reißt die Massen von alleine um. Wie viele Kapitel meine Geschichte haben wird? Ich habe keine Ahnung. So weit bin ich ja noch nicht. Es existiert ja nicht mal ein 15. Kapitel. Das muss ich erst noch schreiben. Wie schon bei Pe... lass dich überraschen...

@mbi13: Hallo Quereinsteiger :) Irgendwie tut mir Sevvie immer mehr leid, schon wieder eine die ihn leidend sehen will. Ist der arme Junge nur sympathisch wenn er gequält wird?? Ich glaub, ich schreib mal ne Geschichte, wo er nur Positives erlebt. Wahrscheinlich liest das keiner... lach. *HUST* Du bist der Meinung, dass es ihm recht geschieht?? Uff... geschockt bin... Dabei ist er doch immer so lieb und nett zu seinen Schülern. :)

@vs. Goliath: Hahahahahaha. Ich verspreche dir Goliath. Ich werde ernsthaft über diese Variante nachdenken!!!! Je mehr ich mir das vorstelle, desto besser gefällt mir die Idee. Da ich sowieso ein wenig die Geschichte im Verlauf geändert habe, passen auch wieder neue Ideen hinein. 

@Saphira3001: Du wärst mir beinahe durch die Lappen gegangen. Ich hab irgendwie die Mail mit deinem Review verbummelt. Guuut, dass ich noch mal nachgeguggt habe, es soll ja niemand vergessen werden. Also auch dir dankeschön :). Ich versuche gerne etwas Witz in meine Stories reinzubringen. Ich finde, dass macht alles ein wenig einfacher zum Lesen. (Meine beiden Short-fics werden davon mal ausgenommen. Da passt kein Witz rein) Ich werde auf jeden Fall bei dieser Story den Humor beibehalten. Die Situation ist so skurril, dass sie nur mit Humor zu ertragen ist. 

Soo, endlich hält die olle Alli ihre Klappe und ihr dürft euch an CHAP 14 erfreuen, oder auch nicht ? *g*

  
14. Kapitel

Verwirrt öffnete Severus die Augen.

„Wo bin ich?" Er schaute sich um. Die kalten Steinwände, Bücherregale, das große Bett. Er war in seinem Zimmer. Aber wie war er hierher gekommen? Nachdenklich erhob er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Dem ersten Drang seinen Kopf zwischen beide Hände zu nehmen, gab er nicht nach. Sein Kopf schmerzte nicht. Jedenfalls nicht viel.

Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Wohlig und angenehm. Am meisten verwunderte ihn, dass er wirklich wach war. Normalerweise blieb eine lähmende Müdigkeit in ihm zurück, die er zu unterdrücken wusste. Aber heute. Er hatte wirklich ausgeschlafen. Ein prüfender Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er auch viel zu spät dran war. Sein Wecker hatte ihn nicht geweckt. 

„Verdammt!" Die erste Stunde musste schon lange um sein. Bald würden die Sechsklässler Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff kommen und auf ihre Punktabzüge warten.

Hastig stürmte er ins Bad und klatschte sich ein paar Tropfen Wasser ins Gesicht. Normalerweise machte er das zum Wachwerden. Erneut fiel ihm auf, dass er das heute ja gar nicht nötig hatte. 

„Natürlich. Du Idiot hast ja auch verschlafen." Die gesamte Lehrerschaft würde ihn wieder mit einem Schmunzeln begrüßen. Oh, wie er das hasste! Schaut her, der kleine Severus hat verschlafen. Na ja, er ist ja noch so ein junger Lehrer und weiß noch nicht was sich gehört. Er wird das richtige Verhalten einer Aufsichtsperson noch lernen. Wir müssen nachsichtig mit ihm sein! Er konnte ihre gehässigen Reden und die scheinheilige Freundlichkeit schon jetzt hören. Darauf konnte er nun wirklich gut und gerne verzichten!

Missbilligend verschloss er die Augen, als er am Spiegel vorbeikam. Er wollte das Drama gar nicht sehen. 

In Windeseile hatte er sich in seine Robe gestürzt, den Zauberstab in die Innentasche gesteckt und aus seinen Räumen gerannt. Nur wenige Minuten zu spät öffnete er die Tür zum Klassenraum innerlich aufseufzend nicht auch die zweite Stunde verpasst zu haben.

Er wollte gerade beginnen, dass Thema des heutigen Tages zu erörtern, als er erstaunt innehielt. Der Direktor saß auf seinem Stuhl am Lehrerpult und alle Schüler sahen ihn verwirrt an, als gehöre er nicht in diesen Unterricht.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!" begrüßte ihn der Mann mit seiner üblich freundlichen Art.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor!" begrüßte er ihn ebenso. War irgendetwas passiert? Der Direktor war zwar schon einige Male in seinen Unterricht gekommen, aber noch nie hatte er vorne am Pult gesessen und... Snape stutze die Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank an die Tafel geschrieben. Vielleicht weil er nicht zur ersten Stunde erschienen ist? Aber Dumbledore hätte ihn doch wecken können. Er tauchte doch auch so immer in Snapes Räumen auf, wenn dieser von einer Mission bei Voldemort kam.

Dumbledore wollte ihn doch nicht etwa rausschmeißen?? Natürlich ist es unentschuldbar den Unterricht zu verschlafen, aber das der Direktor zu so drastischen Maßnahmen griff, ließ Severus schaudern. Aber eigentlich war es logisch. Er war auf dem Schloss nur geduldet. Und sobald er sich einen Fehler erlaubte wurde er abgesägt. Mit misstrauischem Blick ging er nach vorne. 

„Professor, geht es ihnen besser? Man sagte uns heute morgen, sie wären erkrankt." fragte eine besonders vorwitzige Hufflepuff nach.

„Krank? Ich wüsste nicht, wie sie darauf kommen, Miss Greenbourne. Ich fühle mich ausgezeichnet."

„Aber, Professor Dumbledore sagte doch beim Frühstück...?" begann sie verwirrt und Snape spürte die Hand seines Direktors auf seinem Arm.

„Severus, ich denke sie sollten mich nach draußen begleiten." 

Snape richtete seinen verwirrten Blick wieder auf Dumbledore, der ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille schauend mit einem undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck darum bat, ihm zu folgen. „Kinder, ihr könntet schon einmal die Zutaten zusammensuchen. Ich komme gleich zurück." Sofort begann das allbekannte Gewusel der Schüler, wenn der Versuch freigegeben wurde, in Richtung Vorratsschränke.

Severus Herz begann allmählich ein wenig schneller zu schlagen. Er hatte recht, er wurde jetzt rausgeworfen. Das wars. Nie wieder Hogwarts. Nie wieder Lehrer. Dazu verdammt nur noch den Spion zu spielen. Sein Leben für Dumbledore zu opfern. Vielleicht war es das. Dumbledore hatte einen Selbstmordauftrag für Snape. Deswegen nahm er ihn jetzt schon vom Unterricht, damit er sich darauf vorbereiten konnte bei seinem nächsten Einsatz sein Leben zu lassen. Wie oft hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, endlich von dieser erbärmlichen Existenz befreit zu werden? Doch nun, wo er kurz davor stand, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Wenn er tot war, konnte er nichts wieder gut machen. Er würde sterben und die Menschen hassten ihn weiterhin. Jegliche Erinnerung an ihn würde mit Hass und Ekel gespickt sein und niemals weinte auch nur irgendeiner eine Träne für ihn und sein Engagement die Zaubererwelt zu retten und Voldemort zu zerstören wurde vergessen. Snape schluckte. Auch wenn er sich schon oft den Tod gewünscht hatte. So sollte es nun doch nicht sein. Er hatte sich seinen Abgang ganz anders vorgestellt. Heroischer. Du meine Güte. Das war ein Gryffindorgedanke. Wie kam denn der in seinen Kopf?

Snape sah auf den Rücken des Direktors, der gerade den Raum verließ. Dann straffte er die Schultern und ging hinter her. Er würde das durchstehen. Er war kein verdammter Gryffindor, der sich das Blaue vom Himmel wünschte. Er würde die Realität so sehen, wie sie war und sie akzeptieren. Ein Slytherin jammert nicht herum, sondern holt das Beste aus jeder Situation heraus. Er hatte es immer getan und er würde es weiterhin tun.

Dumbledore wartete bis Snape die Tür zum Unterrichtsraum geschlossen hatte.

Dann nahm er den jüngeren Mann beim Arm und sie gingen zur Treppe, die aus den Kerkern führte. Snape schluckte. Wahrscheinlich gingen sie in sein Büro, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen.

Er atmete tief durch und akzeptierte sein Schicksal.

Dann aber begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.

„Wie geht es dir mein, Junge?"

Severus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Außergewöhnlich gut, Professor. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich verschlafen habe."

Dumbledore musterte ihn kurz. „Oh, mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

Keine Gedanken? Er wurde gerade zum Schafott geführt und sollte sich keine Gedanken machen??? Na klar, weil es ohnehin bald vorbei war. ‚Severus, jetzt sei doch nicht so ein schrecklicher Angsthase', schalt er sich sogleich selbst.

Dumbledore war die Ruhe selbst und er mutierte zu einem Nervenbündel. Wie untypisch für ihn.

Zu Severus Überraschung schlugen sie nicht den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro ein, sondern gingen direkt auf die Eingangshalle zu.

Wo wollte Dumbledore denn mit ihm hin? Sollte er nachfragen? Nein, er würde schon merken, was mit ihm geschah. Severus hatte von je her das Talent sich in jede Situation einfügen zu können, solange sie nichts mit Tanzabenden, romantischen Anwandlungen oder Weihnachten zu tun hatten. Geburtstag hatte er auch nicht, Weihnachten war erst einem guten Monat, ebenso der Weihnachtsball und eine Frau, die ihm potentiell gefährlich werden könnte, war auch nicht auf Hogwarts zugegen, also würde er mit der Situation nicht überfordert werden und sie perfekt meistern können.

„Ich habe Remus gebeten, dir ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten." Fing der Schulleiter an, als sie die Große Halle betraten und sein Blick auf den Werwolf fiel. 

Wobei? Dachte Snape mit verdüsterter Miene. Beim Sterben? Wie herzlich. Als ob er gerade Lupin brauchte, wenn er aus der Welt schied. Die Flohschleuder konnte bei dem Schwanzjäger Black bleiben. Er arbeitete lieber allein. Er starb auch lieber allein.

Lupin und besagter Schwanzjäger saßen am Lehrertisch und beobachteten, wie die beiden Lehrer von Hogwarts näher traten. Na ja, Black saß eigentlich unter dem Tisch und knurrte vor sich hin.

Vor dem Werwolf türmten sich die köstlichsten Speisen. Die Hauselfen des Schlosses hatten sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. 

„Dann wünsche ich euch mal guten Appetit. Ich muss mich um eine Klasse kümmern." Dumbledore zwinkerte dem Werwolf zu und tätschelte seinem Zaubertränkemeister noch einmal auf die Schulter.

Snape sah verwundert zu dem Direktor, der die Große Halle bereits wieder verließ. Irgendetwas war doch hier faul? Es ging hier wohl doch nicht um seine Entlassung oder um ein Selbstmordkommando zu Voldemorts Schergen.

„Setz dich, Severus. Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Ich habe auch noch nicht gefrühstückt."

Frühstück????

Er sollte mit Lupin frühstücken? War er jetzt staatlich geprüfter Vorkoster, oder hatte das Ministerium Werwölfe für unfähig erklärt sich selbst die Gabel in den Mund zu stecken?

Misstrauisch beäugte er den Mann, ebenso wie den Hund, der ihn wie immer zähnefletschend beobachtete.

„Warum?" fragte er knapp.

„Schnuffel hat auch Hunger und es wäre doch nett Gesellschaft beim Frühstück zu haben." Lupin lächelte freundlich, als würde er im Leben nichts anderes zu tun haben, als mit Snape zu frühstücken.

„Schnuffel..." brummte er missbilligend und sah den Hund genauer an, der seine Freude am Frühstückstisch mit Snape zu sitzen ganz offensichtlich nicht mit Lupin teilte.

Für einen Moment wünschte er sich das weiche Fell des große schwarzen Hundes zu kraulen, und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. ‚Schnuffel' knurrte sehr sehr wütend und Snape zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück. Hatte er gerade Sirius Black kraulen wollen???? Was war in ihn gefahren?

„Nun setz dich endlich." Forderte ihn Lupin noch mal auf und diesmal setzte er sich wirklich. Er musste zugeben, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte und bevor noch irgendjemand eine dämliche Bemerkung über seine Essgewohnheiten machen konnte, die ihm garantiert den Appetit verdorben hätte, häufte er seinen Teller voll. Lupin schien sich beabsichtigt zurückzuhalten, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung zu sagen. Das war auch gut so. 

Der Werwolf warf stattdessen ein Wurstbrötchen zu Black hinunter, der sich sofort darüber hermachte, als hätte er die letzten Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen. Dabei wohnte der Ausbrecher von Askaban schon eine ganze Weile bei Lupin und fraß sich dort durch.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute morgen? Du hast bestimmt gut geschlafen, Sevvie." richtete Remus das Wort an ihn.

Severus zog irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch, wie schon so oft an diesem seltsamen Morgen.

Sevvie? Hatte Remus sich am frühen Morgen betrunken? Wie kam der Mann dazu ihn Sevvie zu nennen und dann auch noch so unverschämt zu grinsen. In der Tat hatte Remus beinahe einen Lachanfall als er Snapes verblüfftes Gesicht sah. Der Hund bellte leise, was ebenso nach einem Kichern klang. Was sollte dieser Schwachsinn? Severus hatte keine Nerven für die Scherze der Gryffindors vor ihm und stand ärgerlich auf.

Das brauchte er sich nicht wirklich geben. Sie hatten in der Schulzeit mehr als genug von ihren Lästereien Gebrauch gemacht. Als Erwachsener musste er sich nicht damit herumärgern.

Snape stand auf um die Große Halle zu verlassen, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück.

„Bleib hier, Severus. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so nennen sollen."

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein."

„Ich wusste nicht, ob das Mittel noch wirkt und gestern Abend hat es so gut zu dir gepasst."

Severus kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. Von was redete Lupin?

„Mittel?"

„Ja, das Zeug dass dir Poppy verabreicht hatte. Es hatte eine sehr nette Wirkung auf dich."

Poppy? Poppy hatte ihm etwas verabreicht? Eine schreckliche Ahnung durchfuhr ihn. Ein Mittel, dass ihn anders werden ließ? Das hörte sich nicht gut an, besonders wenn die Beschreibung ‚Sevvie' dann auf ihn passte. Nein, das hörte sich gewiss nicht gut an. 

Severus starrte den Werwolf noch immer an, der sich das dämliche Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Typisch rotgoldener Grinselöwe. 

„Was für ein Mittel war denn das gewesen?" fragte er fast beiläufig nach.

„Albus sagte etwas von einem Psychopharmaka."

„Psychopharmaka????" Severus hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und sprang nun erbost auf. Wie konnte sie nur? Diese Frau war eine Gefahr für die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft. Sie hatte ihm eines ihrer Hirnverblödungsmittel eingetrichtert??? Poppy rechtfertigte sich immer mit ihrer altbekannten Rede von Entspannung. In Wirklichkeit war es nur eine Möglichkeit ihr nichtsahnendes Gegenüber in einen rauschartigen Zustand zu versetzen, und dem man beliebig alles erzählen konnte. Wüsste das Ministerium wie gefährlich nahe diese magischen Psychopharmaka an Gedankenkontrolle herankamen, wären sie schon lange verboten. Dummerweise arbeiteten im Ministerium nur Idioten auf diesem Gebiet.

Nun gut, manchmal war es auch ganz gut so. So konnten sie ihm viele Dinge, die nicht legal waren, auch nicht nachweisen.

Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit der Krankenschwester reden müssen. Was er Frau einfiel ihm dieses Zeug zu geben. Wer wusste schon, worin sie es wieder hineingemischt hatte? Was hatte sie diesmal für eine Entschuldigung?

„Du sollst dich doch nicht aufregen, Severus." versuchte ihn Remus zu beruhigen. Aber Snape hatte keine Lust sich zu beruhigen.

Aufbrausend stürmte er aus der Halle. Ein wütendes Kläffen kam hinter ihm her und sobald er die Treppe erreicht hatte, zog ein großer schwarzer Hund an seinem Umhang. 

„Lass los, Black, du blöder Köter. Reiße mir meine Robe nicht kaputt." Knurrte Snape zurück, aber Schnuffel ließ nicht locker. Nun kam auch Remus aus der Halle gerannt.

„Wenn du nicht sofort meinen Umhang aus deinem Maul lässt, wedele ich mal kurz mit dem Zauberstab." Zischte er nun leise, aber auch das schien Black nicht zu beeindrucken.

Snape zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Hund. Das wollte er schon immer mal tun.

„Halt Severus, nein."

„Capellus dermitus." Murmelte er wütend. 

Doch nichts geschah. Der Hund behielt sein schwarzes Fell. So ein Ärger. Er dachte, dass der Enthaarungszauber zur Schafsscherung auch für Hunde geeignet war.

„Severus. Du kannst nicht!"

„Und wie ich kann. Ich habe mich von euch lange genug auf den Arm nehmen lassen!" gab er zornig zurück und hatte schon den nächsten Zauber gesprochen, der ohne Wirkung blieb. Verwirrt hielt er inne.

„Severus. Du kannst nicht zaubern." teilte ihm Lupin leise und behutsam mit, während er mit einer Hand den Zauberstab nahm und mit der anderen seine Schulter fasste.

„Was?"

Das Blut rauschte in Snapes Ohren und er konnte den Unsinn den der Gryffindor von sich gegeben hatte nicht glauben.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Deine Zauberkraft ist zur Zeit nicht... äh... aktiv."

Severus versuchte den Scherz in Lupins beigefarbenen Augen zu erkennen. Doch dieser sah ernst aus. Erschreckend ernst.

„Aber wie?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht, was gestern geschah?"

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an gestern, ich bin doch nicht völlig verblödet. Ich hatte Unterricht und dann Besuch von Flitwick." Verärgert erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit dem kleinen Zauberer, der ihn so zusammengestaucht hatte. Am liebsten hätte er es vergessen.

„Dann brannte das Mal und ich... ich..." Severus dachte angestrengt nach. Er war doch gestern appariert. Voldemort hatte gerufen und er war zum Wald gerannt und... er war zum Wald gerannt und... und... Moment mal. Er war nicht appariert. Er konnte es nicht und die Schmerzen wurden immer stärker. Und dann kamen Potter und Weasley und brachten ihn zurück zum Schloss. Dumbledore kam und dieser idiotische Weasley hatte die Tinte umgeschmissen und er hatte sie wegzaubern wollen, aber... es hatte nicht funktioniert. 

Nie wieder zaubern. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, Severus..." Die Stimme der Krankenschwester hallte in seinen Ohren. Er hatte eine Überbeanspruchung des Gehirns. Der Cruciatus hatte seine Zauberkraft zerstört und Poppy hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Snape riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sein Blut pochte durch seine Adern und er vernahm die beruhigende Stimme des Werwolfs, die ihn aber ganz und gar nicht beruhigen konnte. Merlin, er war ein Squib. Langsam glitt er an der Wand zu Boden. Remus stützte ihn bis er auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe zum ersten Stock saß.

„Severus?" Die zaghafte Stimme des Werwolfs kam durch den Nebel der sich um seinen Kopf gelegt hatte. Doch wirklich erreichen konnte sie ihn nicht.

„Squib, Squib, Squib, Squib, Squib!!!!!"

Etwas anderes konnte er nicht denken. Nur die schrecklichen Sätze, die er am Vortag gehört hatte unterbrachen seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Professor Snape ist ein Muggel... ich kann dir nicht helfen.... es tut mir leid... Heilung kann Jahre dauern... Manche erholen sich niemals wieder...niemals wieder... nie wieder Magie... Ich kann dir nicht helfen... ich kann dir nicht helfen.... Snape ist ein Muggel..."

„Komm schon, Sev. Steh auf, du kannst hier nicht auf dem Boden sitzen."

Blinzelnd schaute er den fürsorglichen Mann an, aber wirklich wahrnehmen konnte er Lupin nicht. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und er kniff sie mehrmals zusammen. Das passierte nicht. Das war einfach alles nicht wahr!!!!!

Er spürte wieder die Kopfschmerzen, die ihm in den letzten Tagen so zu schaffen gemacht hatten. „Squib, Squib, Squib... du bist ein Squib, nutzlos, ein nutzloser Fleischklumpen der Nahrung konsumiert... dich braucht niemand mehr." Er konnte nichts gegen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf tun, die ihn quälten, die ihn dazu bringen wollten aufzugeben, einfach alles aufzugeben. Das war es. Aufgeben. Er wollte aufgeben, ohne Magie konnte er nicht einmal mehr den Kamin entzünden. „Ich bin nutzlos..." Es war ihm sogar nicht möglich eine Trank zu brauen der ihn auf der Stelle töten könnte. „Ich bin hilflos..." In Gedanken ging er die Tränke durch, die er kannte. Die Informationen rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte alles auswendig. Er war doch ein Meister der Zaubertränke. Doch was machte ein Meister der Zaubertränke, dessen Werke nicht mehr wirkten? Gab es da nichts? Gab es da gar keinen Ausweg? 

Allerdings gab es da keinen der auf Anhieb tötete, nur in langer Qual, mit langsam Zerfall, aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte gleich aufhören zu denken, bevor er auch nur anfing sich damit abzufinden, niemals wieder zaubern zu können. „Severus, nicht denken!" schalt er sich. Er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden. Sein Stolz war zu groß. Wie also? Wie konnte er dieser erbärmlichen Existenz ein Ende bereiten. So schnell wie möglich... Hatte er nicht gerade noch gedacht, dass er nicht sterben wollte? Er wollte den Tod akzeptieren und die Konsequenzen ertragen, dass er nie seine Schuld würde begleichen können. Allerdings konnte er das ohne Zauberkraft nun gar nicht mehr tun. Vorhin hatte er sich noch insgeheim gewünscht weiter zu leben. Vorhin war sterben eine Pflicht, die er erfüllen wollte, aber nicht wirklich ein Wunsch gewesen. 

Nun, das war vorhin. 

Jetzt ist jetzt. 

Mit durchdringenden Augen sah er den Werwolf an. Würde er es tun? Würde er Severus zerfleischen? Vollmond war erst in zehn Tagen... Zu lange... Wer braute jetzt Remus den Wolfsbanntrank? Wie kam er jetzt darauf? Es war doch egal. Unwichtig... er hatte ihn früher auch nicht zu Verfügung gehabt. Der Mann sollte sich nicht so anstellen.

Was gab es noch? Der Turm, der höchste Turm Hogwarts. Er könnte hinunterspringen. Es wäre nur eine kurze Zeit um Angst zu haben. Dann könnte er schlafen und sich nicht weiter mit dem Gedanken herumärgern nicht mehr zaubern zu können.

Severus sprang auf und schwankte einen Moment. Die Kopfschmerzen waren stärker geworden, er ignorierte sie. Mit großen Kraftaufwand schmiss er den Werwolf von sich, der überrascht gegen die Wand knallte und ein ächzenden Schmerzenslaut von sich gab. Black kläffte irgendwas, aber Black war nicht jemand den man beachten musste.

Snape rannte los. So schnell er konnte. Der Hund hinter ihm her, aber Severus konnte verhindern, dass Black ihn erwischte. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, war er zum Astronomieturm hinaufgestürmt. Seine beschleunigte Atmung ignorierte er. In ein paar Sekunden war es bedeutungslos, dass er außer Atem war. Er rannte zum Geländer und war blitzschnell darüber geklettert ohne noch einen Moment inne zu halten und sein Vorhaben zu überdenken, ohne Gewissensbisse oder die Unsicherheit, ob dass wirklich sein Begehren war, ob dies die Lösung seiner ganzen Probleme war, sprang er in die endlose Tiefe, dem Boden entgegen.

-to be continued-


	15. Gerettet?

A/N: Also ich mach wieder kleinere Kapitel, sonst dauert das mit den Updates so lange. Ich hab in diesem Chap minikleine Spoiler zu HP 5 drinne. Aber wer das Buch nicht gelesen hat, wird sie nicht erkennen. Ich wollte nur vorwarnen.

Danke an die vielen netten Reviews:

@Lilith11: hihi, ich finde gar nicht dass ich so gemein bin... grins. Er ist doch nur gehüpft :)

@Lorelei Lee: Jetzt wird's wieder ernster... aber ich bemühe mich in nächster Zeit wieder lustiger zu werden

@werinaya: Ja, ich weiß dass der Anfang schwer war, aber ich wollte nicht gleich mit dem Thema anfangen. Ich hoffe sehr dass ich das Niveau der letzten Kapitel aufrechterhalten kann, denn das waren meine Kapitel auf die ich gesetzt hatte... ich hab bei dem Kapitel 15 das Gefühl noch nicht so ganz dabei bleiben zu können, aber ich bemühe mich den stil nicht zu verlieren, aber ich rechne ganz fest damit, dass ihr mich kritisiert wenn's schief geht

@Pe: an irgendeiner Stelle musste ich doch aufhören, hihihi. Wird jetzt auf jeden Fall eine schwere Zeit für Sevvie

@mbi13: der hohe Turm...lachwech... na gut er kommt unten an :). Fragt sich nur wie. Das Snape nett ist, war ja auch ironisch gemeint. Aber er ist trotzdem ein Knuddel hehehe.

@ela: unbarmherzig. Na so was höre ich doch gerne. Froi :) hähähä. Aber ich habe mir mal überlegt, was wirklich hart für einen Zauberer ist und plötzlich war die Idee da. Ihn seiner Existenz berauben. Ja ich weiß, in mir steckt ein kleiner Sadist...

nun geht es aber weiter 

bye alli

15. Kapitel

Für einen Moment spürte er die grenzenlose Freiheit, die sich an seinen Körper anschmiegte. Noch niemals hatte er das Gefühl genossen, völlig unabhängig von Boden, Wänden oder Gegenständen zu sein, die sein Gleichgewicht hielten. Immer war der Kontakt zu einem Objekt gegeben. Nie wirklich frei. Severus bedauerte es zutiefst diesen letzten Moment, den er in seinem Leben haben würde, Kleidung zu tragen. Er wäre gerne nur noch von Luft umgeben. Es war einfach wundervoll. Die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren verflogen. Seine Scham, seine Angst, sein gebrochener Stolz flogen mit dem Wind davon. Er würde mit einer reinen, zufriedenen Seele sterben. Im Tod ist es unwichtig, ob man sich lächerlich machte, oder wie fettig das Haar aussieht, ob man zaubern konnte, oder einem bösen Schwarzmagier gedient hatte. Er würde alles einfach vergessen. Was kann schöner sein? 

Warum war er nicht schon viel früher gesprungen?

Es war so herrlich hinabzufliegen.

Es war...

Ein Schrei durchbohrte den hellen Tag. Eine Stimme, wohlbekannt, doch immer gehasst.

Nein, Nein, das durfte er nicht. Bitte nicht!!! Bitte Sirius!!!!

„Immobilus Corpulus!"

Die Reise endete. 

Jedoch nicht auf dem Boden, wie Severus es sich erträumt hatte. Er schwebte in der Luft. Unter ihm noch immer ein gähnender Abgrund. Er konnte das Gras erkennen und die Köpfe einiger Personen, aber sie waren nur kleine Punkte, wie auf der unseligen Karte seiner Schulfeinde. 

Das Gefühl der Freiheit erlosch. Er war gefangen, so fest umschlossen vom Zauber des Animagus, dass es ihn beinahe schmerzte.

Lass mich fallen, Black! Bat er leise. Doch Sirius hörte nicht zu, so wie er noch nie zugehört hatte. Er nahm keine Rücksicht. Er nahm niemals Rücksicht und am allerwenigsten auf ihn.

Ganz langsam schwebte sein Körper dem Boden entgegen. So langsam, dass es zu einer Qual wurde. Die Köpfe auf dem Boden wurden größer. 

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie schauten ihn an. Nein, sie gafften. Die immer größer werdende schwarze Fledermaus, die ganz sachte auf die Ländereien hinunterschwebte. Immer mehr Köpfe kamen aus dem Schloss und Severus schloss zitternd die Augen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr nur ein hilfloser Squib. Er war gerade zum Gespött aller geworden.

Es war wohl das Erniedrigenste, der Spielball von Potter, Black und Anhang gewesen zu sein, doch von Black gerettet in der Luft zu hängen, die Augen sämtlicher Schüler, die sich außerhalb des Schlosses befanden auf ihn gerichtet, war eine nicht zu ertragende Folter. Je näher Severus dem Boden kam, desto schneller wollte er sterben, mehr als je zuvor. Jetzt waren es höchstens noch 10 Meter und er war noch immer der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. In einem Anfall von Selbstaufgabe schloss Snape die Augen. Konnte er noch tiefer sinken?

Offensichtlich ja, denn einen Moment später landete er sanft im Gras.

Umringt von Schülern, die ihn entgeistert betrachteten, blieb er einfach auf dem Boden sitzen.

Was sollte er auch tun? Sie anschreien, verscheuchen? Das würde doch nur noch lächerlicher wirken. Als wäre er jetzt noch in der Lage irgendjemanden zu erschrecken. Er war nichts. Er war jämmerlich, genau wie sie ihn immer genannt hatten.

Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Angst, die er hätte haben müssen, als er vom Astronomieturm gesprungen war. Die Angst vor dem Fallen, dem Aufschlagen auf dem Boden. Eine Angst, die im Angesicht des erlösenden Todes zwar zu ertragen war, aber instinktiv den Körper erschaudern ließ und ihn mit Adrenalin voll pumpte.

Severus hatte keine Höhenangst, aber die Höhe, in der ihn Black abgefangen hatte, war groß genug gewesen dem schwarzhaarigen Mann das Zittern in die Beine zu bringen. Vielleicht war es auch der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über den Verlust seiner Magie, dass er so zittern musste, aber eigentlich war die Ursache unwichtig. Das Resultat war schwer genug zu ertragen. Als Nichts, als Null, saß er auf dem Gras, zitternd wie Espenlaub und nicht in der Lage sich noch einmal zu bewegen. Am liebsten wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber das wäre der Gipfel der Erniedrigung gewesen. Bestimmt wären auch sämtliche Schüler vor Schreck in Ohnmacht gefallen, wenn sie Snape hätten weinen sehen. Die waren ohnehin alle der Meinung, dass er gefühlloses Monster war.

Doch am schlimmsten war wohl, dass der Schrecken nun seinen Verstand erreicht hatte. Genau das, was er hatte vermeiden wollen, war nun geschehen. 

Er war gezwungen zu denken.

Seine Gedanken rasten förmlich davon, so dass es ihm selbst schwer fiel ihnen zu folgen. Mit den Gedanken kamen die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz dessen was er verloren hatte. Verzweiflung und Panik wüteten in seinen Gefühlen. Die unbarmherzige Realität hatte Einzug genommen und riss seinen Verstand mit sich an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit. 

Und all dies geschah in der Mitte von 50 Schülern, die ihn noch immer erschrocken anstarrten.

Bisher hatte es kein Kind gewagt auf ihn zuzugehen. Sie flüsterten nur waren verwirrt, weshalb ihr Zaubertränkelehrer nun auf dem Boden saß und völlig verstört die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Ginny Weasley (*ggg* Lilith) war gerade dabei gewesen sich auf ihre nächste Freistunde vorzubereiten. Im Endeffekt wäre das ein Spaziergang mit Dean Thomas um den See geworden, der sich ebenfalls eine Freistunde nahm. Zusammen waren sie nicht, aber seine Gesellschaft gefiel ihr sehr.

Sie hatten gerade bei Hagrid ganz merkwürdige Stinkamphibien durchgenommen und Ginny fühlte sich, als habe sich der widerliche Gestank nach verfaulten Erdbeeren in ihre Kleidung gesetzt. Als der Tumult begonnen hatte, wusste sie erst gar nicht, wohin sie schauen sollte. Dennis Creevey zeigte nach oben und dann hatte auch sie den schwebenden Zaubertränkemeister entdeckt. Ein wenig perplex starrte sie ihn an, wie er da hing, bewegungslos mit seinen langen Gewändern. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, da sie erkennen wollte, wer Snape da langsam herunter ließ. Es musste eine Person auf dem Astronomieturm sein, aber mehr als einen Fleck war von dieser Entfernung einfach nicht zu erkennen und Ginny hatte sehr gute Augen.

Dean hatte ein kleines Minifernglas in seiner Federmappe, dass er aus der Muggelwelt mitgebracht hatte. Er holte es sofort heraus, da auch er neugierig war, wer den Tränkemeister herumschweben ließ.

„Ich kann es nicht genau erkennen, aber das ist ein Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren." sagte er leise. Ginny glaubte nicht, dass ihn noch jemand außer ihr gehört hatte.

„Zeig mal."

Am Geländer auf dem Turm stand Sirius Black, der seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und direkt damit auf Snape zeigte.

„Die werden sich doch nicht wieder gestritten haben?" murmelte sie leise. „Männer werden nie erwachsen, am allerwenigsten die beiden!" 

„Kennst du den?" fragte Dean und Ginny riss einen Moment die Augen auf. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie viel Dean mittlerweile von Harrys Pate erfahren hatte, also schüttelte sie ein wenig zu schnell den Kopf. 

„Keine Ahnung. Nie gesehen!"

„Aber..." 

Sie hörte Dean nicht weiter zu, da Snape auf dem Boden aufgesetzt wurde.

Sie hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie das erste Opfer sein, dass der Tränkemeister in die Finger bekam, denn dieser war bestimmt fuchsteufelswild. 

Diese Gedanken schienen auch andere zu haben, denn sie starrten Snape nur aus einem Sicherheitsabstand von drei – vier Meter an.

Doch anstatt das der leicht reizbare Mann aufsprang und 200 Punkte willkürlich abzog, blieb er regungslos sitzen und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ginny glaubte sogar zu erkennen, dass er zitterte.

„Mann, ich wäre gestorben, wenn ich aus so einer Höhe fallen würde." Flüsterten einige Schüler neben ihr.

„Ob er verletzt ist?"

„Er ist doch nur ganz leicht aufgesetzt."

„Kommt ihm bloß nicht zu nah, er bringt euch um, wenn ihr ihm jetzt in die Quere kommt."

„Was hat er eigentlich da oben gemacht?"

„Vielleicht ist er wirklich heruntergefallen." 

„Er sollte einfach in seinem Kerker bleiben, da kann er nicht fallen."

„Oder gesprungen, weil er eingesehen hat, dass er uns nicht länger terrorisieren kann."

Ginny schnaubte entgeistert. Den Satz hätte gerade Ron sagen können. Er war mindestens genauso unsensibel wie rothaarig, doch es war einer der Gryffindor aus dem vierten Jahrgang.

Sie selbst war schon seit einiger Zeit sehr beeindruckt, was Snape für sie alle riskierte. Allerdings wer sollte den anderen Kindern verübeln, dass sie Snape hassten. Er war ja auch ein furchtbarer Mensch. Wer nicht wusste, was der Professor wirklich für sie tat, hatte keine andere Wahl als ihn zu hassen.

Doch zum Fürchten sah der Professor gerade nicht aus. Ginny war irritiert. Hätte er nicht schon längst herumbrüllen sollen? Was war wirklich dort oben mit Sirius Black geschehen?

Sie machte gerade einen Schritt auf Snape zu, als sich Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall einen Weg durch die Reihen der Kinder bahnten.

McGonagall schickte eine Gruppe von kleinen Ravenclaws in ihre Klasse und danach folgten auch andere der Erst- und Zweitklässler.

Ginny beobachtete wie Lupin sich neben Snape setzte und auf ihn einredete. Der Mann reagierte nicht.

„Kinder, geht in euren Unterricht." Bat die stellvertretene Direktorin nun auch die älteren Jahrgänge, die stehen geblieben waren und nun die ersten Fragen an Snape richteten.

„Professor, was ist passiert?"

„Geht es ihnen gut, Professor?"

Das fiel ihnen ja reichlich spät ein, murrte sie innerlich, schalt sich aber sogleich selbst, da sie ja auch nichts getan hatte und sie auch noch der einzige anwesende Schüler war, der mehr über den Mann wusste.

„Es ist niemandem etwas passiert. Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt ins Schloss gehen!"

„Aber wer hat ihn denn runtergelassen?"

„Dumbledore!" erklärte Ginny schnell, während Dean ihr einen verdutzten Blick zuwarf.

„Ich hab es durch Deans Fernglas gesehen."

Einige Schüler nickten, als wären sie ebenso der Meinung nur Dumbledore hätte den Mann retten können, der wohl aus großer Entfernung nach unten gefallen war.

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht." Flüsterte Dean irritiert.

„Ach nein? Ich weiß nicht was du gesehen hast, aber ich sah Professor Dumbledore!" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zu hart und er zuckte mit den Augenbrauen, als würde es ihm nicht passen hier zu lügen.

„Äh... ja, könnte Dumbledore gewesen sein." Murmelte er etwas leiser und McGonagall nickte ihnen beiden zu.

Indes bemerkte sie, wie Lupin den immer noch bewegungslosen Snape nach oben zog und ihn zum Eingang des Schlosses brachte. Bevor sie jedoch ihnen folgen konnten, scheuchte McGonagall sie in ihren nächsten Unterricht. Nun war es doch nichts mit einer Freistunde, seufzte sie innerlich. 

Dean lief misstrauisch neben ihr her. „Warum hast du gelogen? Du kennst den Mann auf dem Turm!"

„Ja, ich kenne ihn. Ich darf es dir nicht sagen. Es ist ein Versprechen."

„Es ist Harrys Pate, nicht wahr?"

Erschrocken blickte Ginny ihren neuen ‚Pausen'-Freund an und bestätigte damit seinen Verdacht.

„Das darfst du niemandem verraten, hörst du!!! Absolut niemandem. Nicht Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, oder sonst wem!!!"  fuhr sie ihn an.

Dean nickte ernst, dann lächelte er. 

„Harry sagt immer, dass er unschuldig ist. Nun, du scheinst das auch zu glauben. Dann kann er gar nicht so schlimm sein, wie sie im Tagespropheten schreiben. Ich schweige und habe nichts gesehen."

„Damit rettest du einem Mann das Leben, danke sehr!" Ginny gab Dean einen leichten Kuss.

Dean verdrehte die Augen und grinste. „Ich glaube, dafür werde ich sogar taub und blind." 

Sie lachten gemeinsam und gingen zum Unterricht getrennte Wege. Der Gedanke was mit Snape passiert war, beschäftigte Ginny aber noch den ganzen Tag.

-to be continued-

A/N: Warum Ginny??? Weil ich aus der Sicht von Schülern schreiben wollte. Da ich bei einer anderen Geschichte (die noch nicht online ist und nur wenige Seiten existieren) schon Ron genommen hatte und Harry schon von JKR durchgekaut wird, wollte ich eine Person, die sich auskennt, aber nicht im Mittelpunkt steht. Ich brauchte also die Lehrerseite: Dumbledore, Schüler: Ginny (ich mag die einfach), Außenstehende Lupin (vielleicht auch mal Sirius) und natürlich Snape selbst... eigentlich schreibe ich nicht gerne aus vielen Sichten aber irgendwie versuche ich es mal..... gruß Alli


	16. Ein wütender Hund

A/N:  Halllllllooooooo... Ja die Abstände werden wieder größer werden, da ich bald ne Klausur habe, also labet euch lange an diesem Kapitel :). Nur so als Einleitungssatz. So und was haben wir hier neues??? Hm, also richtig weiter geht es wieder nicht. Irgendwie... ich glaube, ich brauche noch ein paar Kapitel um endlich den nächsten Tag hinter mich zu bringen, lol, aber das kennt ihr ja schon.

Absolut geplättet, war ich von der Resonanz auf Kapitel 15 ... wowooow. Also danke danke danke dafür. *richtig glücklich bin* ^^

@werinaya: ich werde auf jeden fall bei Ginnys pov bleiben, wenn ich aus der sicht der Schüler schreibe. Aber jetzt kommen erst mal zwei andere *grins*

@Lorelei Lee: Dankeschön, freu. Ich hoffe das Kapitel bewegt sich auch. :)

@Pe: Sirius kann noch viel mehr... grins schon vorher... hihihi... ach ich war wieder gemein

@mbi13: Die sadistischen Gedanken liefere ich dir nicht während der Rettung aber danach *kicher*

@Lilith11: Ohje du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, wenn du mal kein Review schreibst... das war doch nur scherzhaft gemeint.. aber trotzdem danke das du es noch gemacht hast freufreu^^. Die anderen Lehrer werde ich bestimmt noch in Kapiteln haben, aber erst mal kommen sie nicht dran. Ja, und Snape wird noch knabbern müssen. :)

@SlytherinWitch1: Ja, ich wusste nicht wie ich es sonst schreiben sollte. Alles aus Severus Sicht wäre schwer gewesen, weil er ja nicht alles um sich herum mitbekommen, bzw. mitbekommen will. Ich werde das auch so weiter beibehalten.

@Saphira3001: Na ja, ob da noch ne Frau kommt weiß ich nicht, genauso wenig ob da noch nen Mann kommt. Ich hatte bisher keine Romanze geplant. Er wird noch ein paar Kapitel glauben nutzlos zu sein. Ich finde das gehört dazu. Bevor er keinen neuen Sinn im Leben findet, fühlt er sich eben so. Aber du kannst ihn gerne etwas trösten.

@sympathex: Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand diese Geschichte verfilmt. Eigentlich schade grins.... Ich mag Ginny auch am liebsten, einfach weil ich nach HP5 endlich wissen will, was mit ihr los ist, die Zwillinge hatten ja da was angedeutet... gespannt bin. Außerdem war sie in CoS so niedlich :)

@cloudshape: Ich freue mich auch, wenn du mir erst jetzt ein Review schreibst. Ja, mit den lustigen Szenen gebe ich dir recht, das ist ne Gratwanderung, aber ich versuche sie so wenig wie möglich auf die falsche Seite fallen zu lassen. Zu der eigentlichen Idee: Ich schreibe gerne Dinge, die ich noch nicht irgendwo gelesen habe, weil das alles ja schon mal war: Wie die Magie verlieren, der Dementor Kuss, oder Peter ist nicht böse.... (Ok.. Was waren wir so arrogant, war keine neue Idee, aber für mich wichtig.). So was mag ich irgendwie... und ich hab noch so eine Geschichte, aber da gibt es erst 20 Seiten und ich habe jetzt schon genug zu tun, und die Leute jammern nach Fortsetzungen, also warte ich noch damit :).

@vs. Goliath: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie ihn in nächster Zeit alleine lassen. Grins. 

WOW... ich komme gar nicht mehr aus dem Beantworten raus... 

Deswegen ganz kurz: Viel Spaß!!!

Eure Alli

16. Kapitel

Remus Lupin schaffte es Snape aus den Blicken der Schüler in seine Räume in den Kerker zu bringen. Das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen.

Der Mann reagierte kaum, war in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Remus selbst stand ebenso unter Schock. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Severus so schnell überreagierte.

Er hatte ihn mit einer ungeheuren Kraft von sich geschleudert. Remus Rücken tat immer noch weh.

Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in Severus' Inneren vorging. Der Mann, der keine Situation einer anderen Kontrolle unterwarf als der eigenen, hing fast in seinen Armen und ließ sich führen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal seit der letzten Nacht ging die ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, wie er reagieren würde. Würde Remus auch lieber den Freitod wählen, als sein Schicksal zu ertragen? Snape hatte genau wie er Dinge erlebt, die sie beide eigentlich hätten stärker machen müssen. Situationen, in denen sie schon früher gezwungen waren Schmerz zu ertragen und einfach weiterzuleben. Der Verlust musste für Snape etwas sein, was er nicht mehr ertragen konnte, obwohl er doch schon soviel erfahren hatte. Und zu ersten Mal hatte der Mann wirklich gezeigt, was ihm wichtig gewesen war. Seine Magie, seine Zauberkraft, die aus ihm etwas Besonderes machte, nicht nur Überlegenheit gegenüber Muggeln, sondern auch seine persönliche besondere Begabung die damit verbunden war. Severus war mächtig und Lupin glaubte, dass er noch nie das volle Potential des Schwarzhaarigen gesehen hatte. Eigentlich fürchtete er sich sogar seine volle Zauberkraft zu entdecken. 

Nun damit würde er in der nächsten Zeit wohl weniger Probleme haben, dachte Remus betrübt.

Sie erreichten Snapes Quartier. 

McGonagall öffnete die Tür und sie traten ein.

„Setz dich hierhin!" Lupin zog Severus zu seinem Sessel und platzierte ihn darauf nieder. Besorgt schaute er den Mann, der noch kein Wort gesprochen hatte an. Professor McGonagall sah mitleidig auf ihren Kollegen.

„Es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich den Direktor hole." Sprach sie leise zu dem Werwolf. Lupin stimmte zu. 

„Severus..." begann sie noch einmal behutsam, verließ dann aber das Büro des Tränkemeisters. Remus Lupin setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Snape reagierte nicht, sondern schaute weiter starr auf seine Knie.

„Severus, bitte, wir wollen dir helfen!"

Ein leichtes Schnauben war zu vernehmen. Remus schalt sich selbst. Er hatte nie auch nur einen Versuch gestartet, Severus irgendwie zu helfen. Kein Wunder, dass es jetzt unglaubwürdig wirkte.

„Ich weiß, dass das für dich sehr schwer sein muss. Nein, ich weiß es eigentlich nicht, denn ich kann mir nicht im Mindesten auch nur vorstellen, was du jetzt empfinden musst. Entschuldige."

Was sollte er mit Severus reden? Lupin konnte nur immer wieder versuchen dem Slytherin klarzumachen, dass sie ihn mit dem Problem nicht alleine lassen würden. Dass er auf die Hilfe der Lehrer und auch auf die Hilfe von Remus vertrauen konnte.

Der Werwolf fühlte sich ziemlich schuldig, wenn er den heutigen Snape sah. Wie viel hätte mit denselben Gedanken über Hilfe und Vertrauen doch in ihrer Jugend geändert werden können. Es war ein Hohn, dass gerade er von Severus Vertrauen verlangte. 

Er wusste nicht ob es richtig war, jetzt den verständigen Freund zu spielen, aber mit wem sollte Snape denn sonst reden? Dumbledore wäre der einzige, aber er konnte auch nicht immer bei dem Tränkemeister bleiben und Remus glaubte nicht, dass es noch so viele andere in Snapes Leben gab. Wohl wurde er von Sprout verteidigt. Auch Pomfrey konnte den Hauslehrer von Slytherin leiden, aber so richtige Freundschaften hatte der Mann doch nie in Hogwarts herumschleichen sehen und er bezweifelte, das fragwürdige Freunde aus Deatheaterkreisen wie z.B. Lucius Malfoy, den verzweifelten Mann eine allzu große Hilfe in dieser Situation sein würden.

„Ich bin froh, dass du nicht..." begann Lupin wieder, als die Türe aufgestoßen wurde und ein kläffender Hund hereinbrauste.

Kurze Zeit später stand Sirius Black vor dem geknickten Mann und holte tief Luft.

Der Weg war ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen. Er hatte es nicht einmal gewagt aufzublicken, er wollte nicht in die Gesichter der tuschelnden Kinder sehen, die sich wahrscheinlich sogar noch wegen seines Zustandes amüsierten. Na, wie herrlich. Lachen wir den Tränkemeister doch mal so richtig aus, denn es ist ja soooo lustig. Der Harlekin von Hogwarts. Ich sollte ein Buch schreiben: Vom Deatheater zum Clownskostüm.

Sie gingen in sein Quartier. Er hatte es nicht verriegelt?

Wieso eigentlich nicht? Dann wäre ihm nach dem Aufstehen schon alles aufgefallen. Dann wäre seine Erinnerung auch viel früher gekommen. Niemand hätte ihn aufgehalten, dann hätte er springen können, ohne in die Nähe der alles rettenden Gryffindor zu geraten und sein Ziel erreicht. 

Doch durch Nachlässigkeit hatte er sich um seinen eigenen Tod gebracht. Jeden Tag predigte er den Schülern im Unterricht mit Zaubertrankzutaten gewissenhaft umzugehen und niemals auch nicht in anderen Bereichen des Lebens nachlässig zu sein. Als es wirklich darauf ankam hatte er aber selbst versagt. 

Nun bekam er die Strafe dafür, Spott und Hohn für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens.

Sie waren in seinen Räumen. McGonagall hatte noch irgendetwas gesagt, aber es war bedeutungslos, was sie sagte und was Lupin von sich gab interessierte ihn genauso wenig wie wenn der Reinigungszauber der Toiletten im Ministerium ausfiel. Der Werwolf murmelte schon die ganze Zeit etwas in Snapes Ohr. Severus dachte gar nicht daran die Worte wahrzunehmen. Die Flohschleuder laberte doch nur unnutzes Zeug. Bedeutungslose Floskeln, die er eh nicht einhalten würde, geschweige denn überhaupt konnte.

Die Tür krachte ins Schloss. Unmittelbar darauf verwandelte sich der widerliche Schwanzjäger Black in sein ebenso arrogantes menschliches Selbst, der es gewagt hatte, ihm seinen Tod zu versauen. Könnte Snape jetzt zaubern, hätte er den Stab schon gegen ihn erhoben und Black mit einem einzigen Spruch in die Hölle geschickt. Egal was mit ihm passierte, die Hauptsache war der Gryffindor musste genauso leiden.

Wo war überhaupt sein Zauberstab?

Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihn verloren hatte, oder beabsichtigt zurückließ. Allerdings um jemandem einen Stock ins Herz zu jagen, brauchte er nicht unbedingt einen Zauberstab. Das Ergebnis konnte er auch mit etwas anderem erreichen. Zu etwas anderem war der Stab eh nicht mehr nutzbar. 

Dennoch sollte er ihn suchen. Er war eine gefährliche Waffe, gerade wenn ein Schüler ihn fand, der mit der hohen Magie nicht umgehen konnte. Die Gefahr, dass der Schüler sich selbst verletzte, wäre sogar noch größer gegen die Gefahr andere mit hineinzuziehen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich erst wieder auf Sirius Black, als dieser angefangen hatte, ihn anzuschreien. 

„Du hirnrissiger Idiot. Hat dir dein letzter Trank die Gehirnzellen paralysiert oder bist du Wahnsinniger nun endgültig vom Irrsinn befallen?"

„Sirius!" ermahnte ihn Lupin, der einen besorgten Blick auf Snape geworfen hatte, aber Black fuhr ihm dazwischen.

„Oh nein, Moony, diesmal nicht! Jetzt hört sich dieser Kesseleinwohner an, was ich ihm zu sagen habe. Dies mal ist er kein kleines Kind."

Severus straffte die Schultern. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was er am gestrigen Abend alles für Verhaltensweisen an den Tag gelegt hatte. Krampfhaft versuchte er Blacks Stimme zu entfliehen, doch sie war so durchdringend und laut, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit kaum von ihm nehmen konnte.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du nur ein jämmerlicher, kleiner Angeber warst, der gerne mit seine Zauberstab herumfuchtelte."

Snape knirschte leise mit den Zähnen.

„Deine achsotolle Slytherinüberlegenheit, mit der du so gerne über uns allen zu stehen scheinst, hat dich nun gänzlich verlassen. Von diesem Turm zu springen war mit Abstand die blödeste Idee, die du haben konntest. So bescheuert ignorant gegenüber deiner Umwelt bin nicht mal ich und ich habe schon eine Menge Scheiße fabriziert.

Darf ich dich daran erinnern, weil es dir ja OFFENSICHTLICH entfallen ist, dass ich vom Ministerium gesucht werde und nicht in meiner Animagusform zaubern kann. Ich stand da oben auf dem Astronomieturm frei für jeden sichtbar und ich kann nur hoffen, dass keiner der Schüler ein Vergrößerungsglas oder so etwas dabei hatte und mich gesehen hat."

„Ginny hat dich gesehen, sie hat für dich gelogen!" warf Lupin ein, der sich nun an Sevs Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und die Rolle des Zuhörers eingenommen hatte. Als hätte er je etwas anderes getan.

„Na, siehst du? Es hätte leicht jemand anderes sein können! Erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich bei Ginny bedanke, Remus!" fügte Sirius etwas leiser hinzu.

Dann fuhr er mit seiner penetranten Ansprache fort. Snape seufzte innerlich auf. Es ging natürlich immer nur ihm ihn. Dabei war es Severus ziemlich egal, ob Black nach Askaban zurückkehrte oder nicht. Nein, eigentlich war es ihm nicht egal, er hätte es sogar sehr gerne gesehen, Sirius hinter den Mauern des Gefängnisses zu wissen.

Außerdem hätte er ihn ja nicht auffangen müssen. Er hätte doch nur zusehen können. Dann wären jetzt alle zufrieden. Die Schüler konnten ihre Party feiern und er würde für immer schlafen.

„Es hätte auch genauso jemand auf den Turm kommen können. Ich hätte mich nicht verwandeln können, da ich dich sonst hätte fallen lassen müssen. Was deiner Meinung nach hätte ich dann tun sollen? Vom Turm kann man nicht fliehen, es sei denn nach unten. Hätte ich dir hinterher springen sollen? Das gäbe ne Schlagzeile:

Sirius Black und Severus Snape gemeinsam in den Tod gesprungen. Billigte Du-weißt-schon-wer ihre Beziehung nicht, oder werden seine Deatheater allesamt irre?"

„Padfoot, bitte!" Auch Snape bemerkte wie aufgewühlt der Animagus war, jedoch versuchte er das zu ignorieren, während Lupin aufgestanden war und Black an der Schulter fasste. Black musste wirklich halb außer Kontrolle sein, wenn er schon eine Beziehung mit ihm in Aussicht stellte. Was ein widerlicher Gedanke.

„Beruhige dich!"

Einen Moment schloss Sirius die Augen und schien sich wirklich zu sammeln, doch als er sie öffnete glimmte immer noch der gleiche Zorn in ihnen. „Und was ist mit den Kindern?" fuhr er leiser fort. Severus hob den Kopf und starrte zum erstenmal Black an.

„Du bist von diesem unglaublich hohen Turm gesprungen. Soweit mir bekannt ist, gilt die Erdbeschleunigung auch in der magischen Welt. Du wärst verdammt schnell auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Aber für dich wäre das ja kein Problem gewesen. Du hättest wahrscheinlich nicht mal mehr die Zeit gehabt Schmerzen zu empfinden, aber was wenn du eines der Kinder wirklich getroffen hättest. Es war gerade Pause!!! Ist ja nicht so, dass du auf ein Blumenbeet gefallen wärst, sondern mitten auf dem Weg. So schnell hätte niemand wirklich ausweichen können, schon gar kein verträumter Jugendlicher, der nicht in die Luft schaut, ob die Tränkemeister wieder tief fliegen. Jede Person, die da gestanden hätte, wäre genauso Matsch wie du selbst gewesen.

Ich weiß ja, das du deine Schüler abgesehen der Slytherins nie leiden konntest, aber ich hoffe richtig zu liegen, dass du sie nicht töten willst. Sogar von dir kann man ein Mindestmaß an Verantwortung verlangen und es ist ziemlich witzig, dass gerade ich dir Belehrungen machen muss, was Verantwortung heißt. Du bist hier Lehrer und es gehört zu deinem Job darauf aufzupassen, dass ihnen nichts geschieht."

So sehr Snape Black hasste, da war etwas Wahres dran. Es war witzig, dass Black versuchte ihn zu belehren. Nur lachen konnte er nicht.

„Und selbst, wenn du niemanden getroffen hättest. Was glaubst du, hätten die Kinder mit ansehen müssen? Den Anblick eines zermatschten Zaubertränkelehrers hätten sie nie wieder vergessen. Gerade die Jüngeren hätten einen Schock bekommen, den sie nicht so einfach verkraften können. Du bist ein Vorbild und willst dich von den Augen von 11jährigen zu Brei verarbeiten. Ich das eine deiner erzieherischen Maßnahmen? Gratuliere, du hast es geschafft den Höhepunkt deiner seelischen Grausamkeit zu erreichen. Danach hätte bestimmt kein Kind mehr daran gezweifelt, dass das Leben HART sein kann!!!!!!"

„Bitte Sirius, das ist zuviel." Unterbrach der Werwolf den anderen Mann, der sich aber nicht davon beeindrucken ließ.

„Wenn du dich also noch mal umbringen willst, und ja ich würde mich bei Merlin darüber freuen. Ich bräuchte deine fetthaarige Visage nicht wieder anschauen. Dann tu das ohne das du andere mit hineinziehst oder dich sieht oder am besten auch gar nicht findet. Willst du sterben? Bleib allein damit!!" 

Die letzten Sätze hatte Black nur noch gezischt und Snape damit direkt ins Herz getroffen, dass er schon lange als gefühllos angesehen hatte.

„Sirius!" Lupin zerrte seinen Freund an die Wand und flüsterte zu ihm. Ermahnungen wie Severus bemerkte. Black starrte ihn dabei weiter hasserfüllt an. 

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Willst du sterben? Bleib allein damit." Das hatte Black zu ihm gesagt.

Während Lupin, McGonagall und wahrscheinlich auch Dumbledore um ihn herumtanzten, wie auf rohen Dracheneiern, war Sirius Black zu ihm ehrlich und sprach aus, was alle dachten. Er sollte alleine mit seinem Problem bleiben. Er war schon vorher ein Ärgernis gewesen, dass allerdings gute Zaubertränke machen konnte. Jetzt war einer unhaltbares Ärgernis, dessen Anwesenheit so nutzlos wie unerwünscht auf dem Schloss war. Eine plötzliche Ruhe überkam den ehemaligen Tränkemeister. Geradeso, als würde er noch immer den Turm hinabfliegen.

„Na schön!" begann er mit seiner samtigen, dunklen Stimme und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Sein Zittern war gänzlich verschwunden. 

„Ich nehme an, Mr. Black, wäre es auch nicht genehm, wenn ich mein vorzeitiges Ableben in meinem Quartier genieße. Der Dreck, den ich den Hauselfen mache, wäre zuviel verlangt. Bevorzugst du irgendeine Form meines Todes? Ich könnte in den Wald gehen und von den Riesenspinnen gefressen werden, oder hättest du Angst um meine Unverdaulichkeit? Die armen Spinnchen könnten eine Magenverstimmung erleiden." Sowie Severus den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme liebte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er es ernst meinte. Lupin schien das ebenso zu erkennen und begann sofort wieder zu tanzen.

„Severus, niemand will dich sterben sehen. Sirius auch nicht. Er ist ein Hitzkopf und redet manchmal zuviel." Dafür erlangte er zwei tödliche Blicke. Einen von Snape, der schon oft hatte erfahren müssen, wie viel Hitzköpfiges Sirius von sich gab und einen von Black, der es nicht gewöhnt war, dass Lupin seine Meinung so herabsetzte. Remus hatte es doch nie gewagt, etwas zu sagen, sondern hatte seine Freunde mit seinem Schweigen unterstützt. Das musste trotz allem Ärger auch Severus augenbrauenhochziehend erkennen.

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, aber Lupin hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Du hast genug angerichtet." Flüsterte der Werwolf, sehr wohl hörbar für den Slytherin. 

Bevor noch mehr Dinge gesprochen wurden, die den anderen verletzt hätten, öffnete sich langsam die Tür.

Dumbledore trat ein. Sein Gesicht sprach gleich mehrere Bücherregale und der Direktor hatte Mühe und Not es zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Er warf Remus einen Blick zu, der sofort Sirius am Kragen schnappte und ihn nach draußen beförderte. Ein leiser Protest war zu hören, der so ähnlich klang wie eine Besorgnis, dass er gesehen werden könnte.

Dann blieb Snape mit dem Direktor alleine. Die arrogante Überlegenheit, die er über die Jahre gegen seine alten Gryffindorfeinde erlernt hatte, fiel in sich zusammen. Es war in Dumbledores Gegenwart schwer die Fassung zu wahren, die Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Mehr noch als unter den Qualen Voldemorts sehnte sich Snape danach sich unter den leichten, freundschaftlichen Berührungen des alten Mannes fallen zu lassen und ausgiebig Schmerz und Trauer heraus zu schreien und zu weinen. Doch nachgegeben hatte er bisher niemals.

„Setz dich, Junge!" sprach der alte Mann und Severus gehorchte. 

-to be continued-


	17. Verdammter Dumbledore

A/N: Hallloooo, mich gibt es auch noch... Naaaaaa endlich, riefen die einen, oh neiiiiiiin, die schon wieder, riefen die anderen.

Also ich habe mir erlaubt mein Kapitel endlich zu beenden und ich find es eigentlich ganz nett. Etwas bedrückend, aber mit einem Funken Hoffnung. 

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Leider habe ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen ein paar OotP – Spoiler reinzubauen. „Scholly -  es tut mich leit!"

Aber wenn damit jemand ein Problem hat, dann soll er noch 2 Wochen warten, sich Teil 5 reinziehen und dann lesen und reviewen ;).

Ganz ganz herzlich danke ich meinen Reviewern

@Lorelei Lee: Ein Lob aus deiner Tastatur bedeutet mir sehr viel, besonders weil mir deine Geschichten sehr gefallen. Ich habe gerade alles was ich in den letzen Wochen verpasst hab nachgelesen und für genial befunden, ... Review folgt selbstverständlich noch.

@Lilith11: Sehr knapp aber aussagekräftig :). Gugg, da geht's weiter. Sag mal, wo bleibt eigentlich die Fortsetzung von deiner Story??? Oder hab ich das Ende verpasst??? *blödgugg*

@snape13: Danke für das Review. Ja, was er so anstellen wird, da freu ich mich schon drauf. *ideenrauskram*

@Elliot: Grins, ich mag es wenn die Leute lachen *fröhlichmitgrins*. Also wer das schon mitgekriegt hat, nach sehr viel Gekicher kommt meist ein betrübtes Gesicht. Deswegen ist das 17. Kapitel auch eher nachdenklich gehalten. Die Bücherregale sind mir eingefallen als ich nach einer Steigerung für „Bände sprechen" gesucht habe und das lag irgendwie nahe.

@cloudshape: Bist wohl kein Blackfan hä? Ich mag ihn eigentlich ganz gerne. Er ist einfach nur menschlich und es gibt sehr viele Menschen, die ich mit ihm vergleichen könnte. Deswegen mag ich ihn. Aber Sevie ist natürlich niedlicher, obwohl ich auch ganz doll Remy lieb hab. *einherzfürschwerefällehat*

@mbi13: Du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht, so ziemlich alles was ihn ausgemacht hat, geht nicht mehr. Das schreit nach einer Totalerneuerung. Ob er das mit sich machen lässt??????

Soooooooooooooo

Nun eeeeendlich geht es los. Aber wie gesagt, eher nicht ganz so lustig

Bis dann Alli

17. Kapitel

Dumbledore setzte sich Snape gegenüber, einen stummen Seufzer auf seinen Lippen. Die blauen Augen beobachteten ihn, verzeichneten jeden Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, jedes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel und jedes Aufflackern in seinen schwarzen Augen. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Gespräch, mehr als vor allem anderen. Er fürchtete, dass die weltverbesserische Seele des alten Mannes sein Herz ansprach und ihn dazu zwang diese Qual zu erdulden. So wie er immer die Qualen erduldet hatte, die ihm das Leben bereitete. Dumbledores Blick verriet ihm, dass er wieder durch die Hölle würde gegen müssen. Dieser Mann sei verflucht, der ihm ständig in diesen seelischen Terror trieb, nur damit Severus am Leben blieb. Doch wie konnte man einem Mann, der so Gryffindor war, der immer und jedem seine Hilfe anbot, erklären, dass manche Hilfe genau das Gegenteil bewirkte. Dass der vermeintliche Versuch das Leben eines verhassten Tränkemeisters zu retten, der sichere Gang zu Hölle forderte. Albus meinte soviel über ihn zu wissen. Ihn so gut zu kennen. Das tat er wohl auch. Mehr als jeder andere, wahrscheinlich mehr als Snape selbst. Aber zu einem war der große Albus Dumbledore nicht in der Lage: Ein hartes Urteil im Sinne von Logik und Vernunft hinzunehmen, zu einem Zeitpunkt in dem ein Kampf nur noch größeren Schaden nimmt und die Niederlagen noch schmerzhafter werden, die Realität einfach zu akzeptieren und den Dingen seinen Lauf zu lassen.

Und wieder würde es Albus tun. Er würde Severus zwingen seine Lage anzunehmen und für ein weiteres Leben als Squib zu kämpfen. Er hatte sicher schon eine Menge Ideen wie Severus Leben in Zukunft weiterlaufen sollte. Was er tun könnte, was er weiter unterrichten könnte, wie er sein Quartier umgestalten müsste, um ohne Magie in ihm auszukommen. Dumbledore wusste immer eine Antwort und immer einen Rat. 

Verdammt es war unmenschlich ihn am Sterben zu hindern! 

„Du hast uns einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, Junge." Begann der alte Mann das Gespräch und damit die Folter an einem ohnehin schon gebrochenen Mann.

‚Lass mich sterben!' brüllte er in Gedanken so laut, dass er sich selbst die Ohren zuhalten hätte müssen, wären diese Worte über seine Lippen gekommen.

„Ich war mir bewusst, dass es nicht einfach wird, mit dieser neuen Situation umzugehen, allerdings habe ich nicht gedacht, dass du so schnell reagierst." 

Snape schwieg sich darüber aus. Die schnelle Reaktion war die einzige die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war.

„Das macht mir Angst, Severus. Natürlich war eine Kurzschlusshandlung voraussehbar, aber dass du wirklich gesprungen bist, macht mir sehr viel Angst. Angst um dich."

Ein leichtes Schnauben entwich Severus. Wäre es nicht Dumbledore, würde er es für leere Worte halten, aber selbst dem alten Mann, konnte er nicht ganz glauben.

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt wieder an alles, was Poppy gesagt hat?"

Snape nickte. Ja, und wie er wieder alles wusste. Sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, er war ein Squib, verkrüppelt und für niemanden noch wertvoll.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass eine Heilung nicht ausgeschlossen ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Chance einer Heilung derart hoch ist, um eine Hoffnung darauf aufzubauen." Flüsterte er leise.

„Eine Chance ist immer eine Hoffnung, Severus. Egal, wie klein sie ist. Und je mehr man für die Hoffnung kämpft, desto höher kann sie werden."

Oh ja, Snape kannte Dumbledore ebenso gut. Ein leiser Seufzer kam über seine Lippen. 

„Ich kann mich nicht auf Spekulationen stützen. Ich brauche Fakten, um zu hoffen."

Dumbledore rückte seinen Stuhl näher. Die alten, feingliedrigen Hände legten sich auf seine. Sanft, Dumbledore war immer sanft, strich er über die blassen Handflächen und Finger des Tränkemeisters. Sie waren ebenso wie seine Magie das höchste Heiligtum, dass Severus besaß, denn diese Hände konnten die Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank mit künstlerischer Geschicklichkeit zubereiten. Mit Absicht massierte der alten Mann die Händes des Schwarzhaarigen. Es machte Severus bewusst, dass er wohl noch andere Talente hatte, in denen er vielen Zauberern weit überlegen war. 

„Fakt ist, dass dein Körper überlastet ist, deine Nerven überbeansprucht und deine Seele zuviel ertragen musste."

„Muss...!" flüsterte der Slytherin fast lautlos.

„Fakt ist auch, dass mit genügender Ruhe und ein wenig Ablenkung die Stresssymptome reduziert werden können, um deinen Körper wieder auf einen gesunden Level zu bekommen. Wenn der ständige Ärger aus dir gewichen ist, wenn du wieder zu Ruhe und zu einer inneren Ausgeglichenheit gekommen bist, dann kann dein Körper das reparieren was zu Schaden gekommen ist. Er kämpft, Severus. Er kämpft so bitter gegen den Stress und den Ärger. Er hat kaum Gelegenheit sich auszuruhen, oder gesund zu werden, da er immer wieder gegen neuen Stress ankämpfen muss. Deine Magiefähigkeit war das erste was er abschalten musste, weil er mit den ganzen Aufgaben nicht mehr zurecht kam. Wie ein Schüler der zu viele Strafarbeiten erledigen muss, der nur noch hinter den Hausaufgaben der letzen Wochen herräumt und gar nicht die neuen Aufgaben bearbeiten, geschweige denn den Stoff für die nächste Stunde vorlernen kann. Er muss Fach für Fach ablegen um dieser Situation wieder Herr zu werden. Und wenn er es geschafft hat, die andere Fächer unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, kann er sich wieder um die kümmern, die er vernachlässigen musste."

„Wunderschön bildlich ausgedrückt." murmelte er sarkastisch.

„Lass ihn arbeiten, gib ihm keine neuen Strafarbeiten."

„Er könnte für immer in..." 

„Severus!" Dumbledore unterbrach ihn. „Ich möchte nicht wieder von dir hören, dass du dir das Leben nehmen willst. Ich will es auch nicht von jemandem erfahren oder gar selbst sehen."

„Das ist doch wohl meine Entscheidung!"

„Dann werde ich sie dir abnehmen! Ab sofort wirst du immer unter Beobachtung bleiben." Die Stimme des alten Mannes war hart geworden. Er benutzte diese Stimme nur sehr selten, denn ein Dumbledore verlor niemals die Geduld. Sein Versuch sich selbst das Leben zu nehmen, hatte den Direktor wirklich getroffen. Ein wenig überrascht zog der Slytherin die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch der Ärger darüber von Albus entmündigt zu werden, schob diesen Gedanken wieder ganz schnell zur Seite.

„Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser!"

„Du brauchst einen Menschen, der dich auffängt."

„Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran, was der dumme Hund da draußen vollbracht hat!"

„Der ‚dumme Hund' hat ziemlich selbstlos gehandelt, wenn man beachtet, dass er es für dich getan hat."

„Er hat es doch nur getan, um wieder zu beweisen, was für ein toller Gryffindor er ist und wie undankbar der böse Slytherin."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er Dank erwartet."

„Das hoffe ich für ihn."

„Severus, ich will dich nicht verlieren und ich denke, dass jemand in der nächsten Zeit für dich da sein muss, der dir hilft mit der Situation umzugehen und ja ein wenig darauf aufpasst, dass du keine Dummheiten anstellst. In der ersten Zeit will ich dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Zumal es in der magischen Welt einige Hürden für dich geben wird, die du ohne Magie nicht wirst bewältigen können." 

„Grmpf." Er würde nicht zurecht kommen müssen, wenn der blöde Köter etwas langsamer gewesen wäre. Doch es hätte keinen Sinn dies laut zu sagen. Stattdessen appellierte er an die Unmöglichkeit einer solchen Opferbereitschaft.

„Das ist doch lächerlich. Dafür haben Sie keine Zeit, Direktor."

„Ich werde Remus und Sirius damit beauftragen."

Severus hustete schwer. „WAS???" rief er aufgebracht. Er sprang auf und starrte den Direktor mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Sie wissen genau, dass ich nicht mit den beiden auskomme! Abgesehen davon, dass auch sie weder Zeit noch Lust dazu haben."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Severus und ich sehe es auch als Chance Eure Streitigkeiten beizulegen."

„Ich will und werde meine Streitigkeiten mit Sirius Black nicht beiseite legen. Und der Werwolf kann ebenfalls aufhören um mich herumzuschlawenzeln."

„Dennoch werde ich die beiden bitten, sich um dich zu kümmern. "

„Ich wiederhole: Ich brauche niemanden, der sich um mich kümmert!" brüllte der Zaubertränkemeister erbost. Sofort setzten wieder Kopfschmerzen ein und er rieb sich die Schläfe.

„Junge, du brauchst diese Hilfe. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dir etwas antust. Du kannst immer noch ein erfülltes Leben führen. An deiner Stelle würde ich es nicht als Qual ansehen, sondern als eine Chance nicht mehr ein Leben als Spion oder Deatheater, als Spielball zwischen zwei Fronten führen zu müssen. Du kannst ganz neue andere Gebiete deines Lebens erforschen, Dinge denen zu bisweilen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hast."

„An meiner Stelle würden Sie genau wie ich sagen, dass es diese Aufgabe war, die mich zu einem wertvollen und akzeptablen Mitglied in der Zauberergemeinschaft gemacht hat. Ohne meine Spionagetätigkeit bin ich nur der ehemalige Deatheater der einer Menge Menschen das Leben gekostet hat."

„Und noch viel mehr gerettet hat. Meine Hand liegt immer noch über dir. Ich habe mich vor dem Gericht für dich verbürgt, doch mittlerweile sind es wesentlich mehr Personen geworden die das Gleiche tun würden. Du hast lange gebüßt. Du hast dir ein Ziel gesetzt, deine Taten wieder ins Lot zu bringen und die Menge an Personen die dir jetzt ebenso vertrauen wie ich, sagt mir, dass du dein Ziel schon seit einer geraumen Weile erreicht hast."

„Sie vertrauen auf Ihr Urteil, Albus. Nicht mir!"

„Die Grenze dazwischen ist so verwaschen, dass keiner von uns das mehr genau sagen kann, Severus."

Snape setzte sich wieder. Sein Zorn verflog, obwohl er ihn krampfhaft bei sich halten wollte. Hatte Dumbledore Recht? Hatte er sein Ziel erreicht? Dann wäre Dumbledore also nicht hier, weil er seinen Spion nicht verlieren will. Dann wäre es Dumbledore egal welcher Tätigkeit Snape nachging trotzdem noch der Mann, der immer hinter ihm steht. Die Leute vertrauten ihm? Wer denn? Black sicherlich nicht. Aber Lupin...? Lupin vielleicht. Der Werwolf hatte ihn nie wirklich angegriffen, dass einzige was er ihm vorgeworfen hatte war, dass er nur weggesehen hatte, wenn die anderen auf Severus losgegangen waren. Damals war das für den jungen Snape einem Angriff gleichgekommen. Doch musste er heute akzeptieren, dass Lupin wohl ebenso unsicher in der Schule gewesen war, wie er selbst und sich nicht getraut hat gegen seine Freunde zu gehen, aus Angst sie zu verlieren. Er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn aufgrund der Lykanthrophie nicht ausgestoßen hatten. Ein schüchterner, geouteter Werwolf wäre mit Sicherheit die Basis einer Beliebtheitsskala geworden, während Black und Potter immer auf der Turmspitze hausten. 

Heute sah es etwas anders aus. Zumindest bei den anderen. Potter war tot und Black geächtet, Lupin geoutet, aber erwachsen genug um damit umzugehen, und dennoch von vielen seiner ehemaligen Schüler geliebt. Und er selbst? Sein Beliebtheitsgrab war weder gesunken noch gestiegen. Es hielt sich die Waage auf einer sehr niedrigen Stufe. Am Beispiel des Turms würde er sich auf der ersten Treppenstufe ansiedeln. Doch während er früher niemanden wirklich nennen konnte, der ihm Freundlichkeit entgegenbrachte, hatte sich dieses nun geändert. Nur hatte die Liste seiner hasserfüllten Feinde zugenommen, so dass es sich wieder ausgeglichen hatte.

Lupin war freundlich zu ihm, warum auch immer. Schon seit einiger Zeit. Er wurde angelächelt und... heute hatte er auch nicht weggesehen. Er hatte eingegriffen, aber nicht gegen Snape. Und er hatte sich entschuldigt, was selten ein Mensch ihm gegenüber tat. Vertraute Lupin dem Schwarzhaarigen? Im Orden des Phönix musste er es tun. Das war Dumbledores Voraussetzung innerhalb des Ordens. Ohne Vertrauen würden sie nicht kämpfen können. Das ist das was Dumbledore vom dunklen Lord unterschied. Dumbledores Kampf beruhte auf dieses riskante Vertrauen. Wenn es ohne Verräter funktionierte, war die Organisation allerdings mächtiger als wenn sich alle Mitglieder ständig gegenseitig überprüften. Aber würde Remus es auch privat tun? Wenn Severus nicht für den Orden arbeiten würde? Ein Gedanke, der es durchaus wert war, gedacht zu werden. Wollte sich Lupin mit ihm anfreunden? Ohne Orden? 

Denn nun würde er kaum noch dafür arbeiten können. 

Vielleicht als der andere Nachbar der Dursleys? Allerdings konnte sich Severus nicht vorstellen, den leichtgefälligen Potterjungen den ganzen Sommer über beobachten zu müssen. 

Er würde den Orden verlassen müssen. Ob dann Leute wie Molly oder Arthur Weasley ihm immer noch vertrauten? Oder die anderen Mitglieder wie Fletcher, Tonks, oder gar Moody?

Severus wagte das zu bezweifeln. Allerdings konnte es ihm doch ziemlich egal sein, ob die anderen ihm vertrauten. Wann er das Ziel seiner Buße erreicht hatte, bestimmte er selbst. Er spionierte doch nicht um den anderen zu gefallen, sondern um selbst mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Und dieser Prozess war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Nein ganz und gar nicht. Und dieser verdammte Zustand eines Squibs machte es ihm nicht gerade einfacher. Er gehörte gerne dem Orden an. Er war für ihn eine Gemeinschaft, der er angehören durfte und er akzeptiert und gewollt war. Bei Voldemort war er auch gewollt gewesen, aber zu welchen Preis. Dort war er nicht akzeptiert nur geduldet. Voldemort konnte seine Talente nutzen, war aber nicht auf den Tränkemeister angewiesen. Severus war wie jeder anderer Deatheater ganz leicht austauschbar.

Wie konnte er so der Seite des Lichts noch helfen? Vielleicht einen anderen Deatheater ausquetschen. „Hey, du, wen plant den der Lord demnächst zu überfallen und wann und am besten noch wer ist daran beteiligt? Warum ich frage, ach nur so, bin neugierig und schreibe gerade meine Biographie." Das war doch lächerlich.

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du aufgeben willst. Und ich kann es auch verstehen, aber gib dir selbst die Chance damit umzugehen. Es gibt mehr Dinge auf der Welt als Magie."

Dumbledore sah ihn weiter mit seinen schrecklich freundlichen blauen Augen an. Er erwartete eine Antwort. Und er ließ nur eine Antwort zu.

Wann konnte er endlich selbst wählen, wie sein Leben verlaufen sollte?

Seufzend nickte er. Er konnte sich noch nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwas gab, dass ihn ebenso interessierte wie das Herstellen von Zaubertränken, aber er würde wohl versuchen müssen, etwas vergleichbares zu finden, dass keiner Magie bedarf. Was konnte noch soviel Spaß machen und war gleichzeitig so nützlich.

Er würde gründlich darüber nachdenken müssen. 

Die warmen Hände Dumbledores legten sich um seine Schultern und er wurde an den Körper des alten Mannes gedrückt. Die Nähe tat gut. Mehr als er je zugeben würde. Unbewusst drängte er sich an Dumbledore. Na ja, die Umarmung würde doch niemand sehen, oder? Und Dumbledore ging bestimmt nicht damit Hausieren. Es war eigentlich mal ganz schön so.

Die Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen gab mehr Kraft, als man es glauben wollte. Die aufgewühlten Gedanken, der rumorende Magen, all das wurde besänftigt und beruhigt. Dumbledore strahlte soviel Stärke aus, soviel Mut und Lebenswillen, dass er langsam auf Snape übertragen wurde. Sein argwöhnisches Selbst warnte ihn, dass Albus ein wenig beruhigende Magie in seinen Körper fließen ließ, doch er konnte es nicht nachprüfen und wenn, dachte der verborgenste Teil seiner Seele der sich nach Geborgenheit sehnte, dann war doch auch egal. 

Langsam, wenn auch unaufhörlich, ließ er sich fallen und offenbarte Dumbledore ein Stück des gewaltigen Schmerzes, der auf ihm lastete. Seine Schultern zitterten und er war nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Soviel Selbstbeherrschung konnte auch kein Dumbledore durchstoßen.

-to be continued-

Alli schaut verwundert ihren Computer an. „Ist das normal, dass du hier so rumrumorst, was musst du denn alles denken? Du sollst doch nur anzeigen was ich schreibe!" *koppschüttel*.

Also genau, ich wollte noch was loswerden: Ein wenig Werbung für meine kleine Story: „Eine ganz andere Wahrheit #1445801". 

Die braucht nämlich ein bisschen Unterstützung. Ich hab das Gefühl die liest kein Mensch. Wenn doch und sie reviewen nicht, gugg ich mal ganz traurig. Wenn sie so scheiße is, dass sie alle zu schlecht finden, als dass sie ein Review wert ist, kann man das doch auch schreiben: so was wie: „Ähh Alli, wassn das für ein gequirlter Blödsinn..."

Da bin ich zwar fuuuuuuuuuuurrrrschbaaaaaaaar traurig, weil sie mir persönlich ganz gut gefällt auch wenn sie bissel langweilig ist, aber zumindest weiß ich Bescheid. Kirilein, ist da aber ausgenommen, die reviewt immer lieb und ich bin ihr auch suuuuuuuuper dankbar, aber nachdem ich total hibbelig auf ein Review gewartet hab und dann kam erst 5 Tage oder so später ein einziges von Kirilein, bin ich jeden Tag ein wenig gestorben...

Wie abhängig man doch von so kleinen Riwus werden kann. Es ist so ne richtige kleine Freude :) an einem öden langweiligen Uni-Tag.

Allerdings geht sie nicht um Snapey, sondern ausschließlich Marauders und einer Enthüllung, die wie der Titel schon sagt, wieder einer ganz anderen Wahrheit entspricht. Was passiert, wenn die die böse erschienen doch nicht so böse waren ???? Ich werde dort auch nicht viel auf den Streit zwischen Snape und Marauders eingehen, sonst wiederhole ich Muggel ja :), da wird das Thema noch genügend angesprochen. Aber vielleicht hat ja der eine oder andere Mal Lust ein wenig zu lesen. Genre ist eher etwas traurig und betrübt.

Soooo Werbepause zu Ende, kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel... hähähä hättet ihr wohl gerne. Nenene, da müssen noch so zwei Seiten dazu geschrieben werden. 

Vielleicht schaffs ich sogar diese Woche. Ich bin ja soooooooo beschäftigt :)

Aber eine Frage hab ich noch.

Und zwaaaar, ich bin ja selbst ein Fan von Slash. Ist ja nicht so, als dass mir das nicht gefällt, im Gegenteil. Auch wenn ich kein Lemonschreiber bin (Stempel: UNGEEIGNET -  das überlasse ich lieber Lorelei Lee), ist SB/RL mein absolutes Lieblingspärchen. Und deswegen frage ich einfach mal ganz frech: Sollen in „Muggel" Sirius und Remus ein Pärchen sein???

Wenn ja, müsste ich das nämlich so langsam aber sicher schreiben und neiiiiin, das wird keine Snape verliebt sich und wird zahm Geschichte, also könnt ihr Wunschträume von SS/RL oder SS/SB vergessen.

Wenn er zahm wird, dann weiß ich davon noch nichts und dann auch nicht wegen der Liebe.

Sooo jetzt dürft ihr mir ein Review schreiben, nach dem ich weiter oben schon so jämmerlich gebettelt habe :))))).

Bye bis dann.


End file.
